Crossing Potter
by texaswookie
Summary: Another person with a bunch of one shot ideas because they're to lazy to write a full story out. This one deals mainly in crossover ideas though.
1. Captain Britian

* * *

For those of you who don't Know Captain Britain is a Marvel Comics character and Hp and all of his buddies belong to Rowling

* * *

Harry nodded as he listened to the spirit of Dumbledore; he finally understood what he had to do now. He was about to turn around and head back to the fight when a blast of fog came hurtling down toward them, the two figures were blinded for a moment, the mist began to thin out and the scene had changed with the mist he and the headmaster were no longer standing on the train platform but were now back in the clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest though a ring of stones now surrounded them. Looking toward Dumbledore Harry noted that the former headmaster appeared to be just as confused as he was about what was happening.

"Well done Harry Potter," a voice boomed out at him. The pair turned and found themselves facing a pair of giant ghostly figures that were disturbingly familiar. Harry studied them for a moment before realizing that his guess was probably correct he had seen both of them as chocolate cards enough to know who he was facing. "Merlin and Ravenclaw?" He questioned, unsure what it was that was going on now.

The man chuckled at that, "It is actually Merlyn," he corrected the young wizard, "and this is my daughter Roma Guardian of the Omniverse." The tall regal woman nodded to the boy. "Now as to why we are here," Merlyn said with an anticipatory glint in his eyes. "I have an offer to give you boy. Even with your ability to conquer death for the most part now that you have become the Master of the Hollows, you still lack the knowledge and skill in how to battle with your Dark Lord."

Harry nodded in agreement all of the most powerful hexes, jinxes, and curses he knew were things that Voldemort could cast with a thought and a flick of his wrist. "What are you offering?" The wizard questioned warily.

"Become this world's Captain Britain," Roma finally said, "be the magical defender of this realm with the power that come s from this you will have the ability to challenge this wizard in combat."

"And how long is Harry going to be required to be in your service?" Dumbledore questioned, as he eyed the two. "Harry may not wish to become involved in fight after fight."

"True that is why it is his choice," Merlyn said in agreement, "to save the world from Tom Riddle and those like him or to try and challenge Voldermort as he is should he win he without our aide he will be free from fate and prophecy should he accept our help though he will become a true warrior. He must be the one decide what is best not only for himself though but for his world. Now be silent shade and let the young one decide what path his course is to take on his own without either of us interfering." Merlyn waved his hand and the headmaster began mouthing words uselessly. The two ancient beings turned away from the spirit without concern and waited for the boy to make his choice.

Harry sighed as he looked first to Dumbledore then to the pair of unknowns, his mind thought of all of those that he would need to protect Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley brothers, the remants of his Quidditch team, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pompfrey, Sprout, Neville, Luna, Kingsley, the Dursley's, the Malfoy's and all of the rest of the people that Voldemort threatened. Merlyn was right about the fact that even with his mastery over death he had no training and would never beat Voldermort as he was. Hadn't he proved just that when the Gryffindor team outplayed the Slytherian team in his second year? Despite the Malfoy money having paid for the very best brooms they had won because they were better trained team. No, skill and ability were just as important if not more so than the raw power that a person could use.

He looked over at Dumbledore, "Sorry Professor, he said with a sad smile. Dumbledore looked sadly at the boy and nodded taking a step back from the boy as he approached the two powerful beings. Harry swallowed before looking at the pair. "I accept," he told them.

"Very well then, choose now the Sword of Might or the Amulet of Right." Merlyn said as two golden items appeared before Harry on one side was a sword with a golden hilt and seemed to have more power in it than even the Sword of Gryffindor had on the other side was a golden necklace with rubies in it.

"I need to win this fight not drag it out with more obscure magic's," Harry said as he gripped the sword.

"So be it," Roma said as the Amulet disappeared in a flash and the sword glowed for a moment the energies bathing Harry in light when the light faded. Harry looked down and saw that he was now broader and more muscular all over he was wearing a bright red body hugging outfit with a Golden Lion splashed across the chest, he wore black boots that came up to his knees, a mask that covered his face the top half red while the bottom half was blue it was opened at the top to let his hair free, in his hand he carried a staff like golden weapon. "Nice," Harry said as he examined himself.

"And what shall we call this defender?" Merlyn asked his daughter who was studying the newest member to her soldiers.

"I have no name that need be filled;" the woman told her father, "let him choose his own name."

"Agreed, choose what the Captain Britain Corps shall call you now Harry Potter, Lion Heart Knight of Avalon."

"Um how about Gryffindor?" Harry asked them uncertainly, naming things was not exactly something he was good at that was more the twins thing than his."

Merlyn shook his head at the lack of imagination the newest member had when coming up with a name. He knew the boy had more potential, he had seen him use it in combat enough. "As you wish it, now go Gryffindor, and do battle with those that threaten the realm you know your way away from this realm. Shade now you may speak."

Dumbledore whistled a few notes of a jaunty kids tune out and nodded to the two before turning to the young man he had trained. "Well, I must say Harry that this is a bit of a surprise but I suppose that it was meant to be."

"Maybe professor," Harry replied uncomfortably as he slid the staff onto his back in a blue harness. "I know you disagreed with this," he said waving to himself, "but I think it had to be done sir."

"Very well Harry what's done is done, now go and do your duty now," the headmaster told his favorite student the two hugged briefly and then Harry disappeared from the realm of the dead and reappeared with Mrs. Malfoy standing over him with a cocky Voldemort in the background giving off all sorts of orders to the Death Eaters. He felt his giant friend carry him away and listened to Hogwarts as all of its defenders cried out to see their champion being carried by the games keeper. Harry waited though, he knew he just had to wait and then he would know when to strike he watched as Neville chopped Nagini down and then he was forgotten while the battle raged on.

Harry Potter stood up and walked over to where the dead body of Nagini lay. He looked over the body dispassionately before standing up, _'it was time'_ he thought as he summoned the new power in him. He blinked and he was once again clad in the costume of Gryffindor, of the Captain Britain Corps. He drew the staff weapon from his back and then turned toward the castle the staff glowed for a moment and then he leaped into the air and found himself hovering in the air. Grinning Gryffindor flew into one of the tower windows. He then began walking down the stairs. His first encounter was with three Death Eaters who all fired reducto curses at him. He drew his staff and watched with a grin as the deadly bright red beams bounced off the energy shield he was making. The group of Death Eaters moved to the side as the figure strode forward, one tried a killing curse and Gryffindor blocked the spell with a blast of energy. Gryffindor sped forward faster than any of the Death Eaters could follow and grabbed the one who had fired at him by the throat and effortlessly lifted him over his head with one hand. "Where is Voldemort?" The masked figure growled out angrily.

"The Dark Lord is in the Great Hall," the Death Eater gasped out clawing at the arm that held him.

"Good," Gryffindor then tossed the figure at his companions knocking them all down the stairs. Gryffindor held his weapon in a tight grip at his side as he began to stalk down the stairs heading toward the double doors to the Great Hall as he came upon the doors he could hear the sound of spell fire from the other side he gripped the staff tightly in both hands and slammed it into the crack where the two giant doors met. The doors flew from their hinges and skittered across the floor knocking several duelers from both sides down. Everyone stopped to stare at the newcomer wondering who they were going to fight for.

"Voldemort," the new arrival said.

The scaled face man turned away from the group of magic users that he had been battling to observe this new opponent, he was tall and strong looking the weapon he carried seemed to thrum with hidden power. "Who are you?" The dark lord questioned.

"I am to be your judgment," the masked man said coldly, "as an enemy to the rightful rulers of magical Britain I have been commanded to finish you off."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed at the fool in front of him. "You may have more power and experience than the Potter brat, but you will still fall down before me like he did."

"I doubt it Voldemort," the figure said, "come on show me what you have got. He commanded gesturing the wizard toward him.

"Very well." Voldemort growled as he fired a killing curse toward the newest wannabe hero of the people . The figure almost casually jumped to the side firing an energy bolt out of the staff he carried. The Dark Lord raised a shield that blocked the unknown spell and stumbled back as the destructive force pushed him back. The wizard glared as the figure then grabbed one of the house table benches in one arm and threw it at the wizard who blasted it away only to be forced to erect a shield as plates that had been sitting on the table were flung like discs at him.

Voldemort glared from behind the shield he had created, "you are wasting both of our time, pure physical power is not going to be enough to defeat me, particularly not while I have the Death Stick," he gloated raising the white wand in the air triumphantly.

"You think that thing is really going to help you?" The red clad figure questioned as he held his staff up and ready.

"Yes I do," the wizard said as he waved his wand and all of the broken plates rose into the air and formed into a single giant plate Voldermort then began spinning the disk and flung it toward his opponent laughing as the heavy disk slammed into the torso of the figure sending him and the plate crashing into the wall.

"Is there no one else that can truly challenge Voldemort!" The wizard questioned, as he raised his wand and sent a powerful slicing curse that caught some unknown wizard in the arm.

"You're not done with me yet Voldemort," the figure growled as it pushed the broken pieces of the plate off of him. The figure limped slightly as it strode forward preparing to go again. All of those watching couldn't believe what they were seeing the man's bright red costume was nearly destroyed after that last hit his pants had large slashes in the legs and the shirt was nearly completely gone leaving him mainly with just his sleeves and gloves yet not only did he continue coming he seemed like he was barely hurt.

"Who are you?" The wizard hissed in annoyance.

"Me? You can call me Gryffindor." The figure said as he set himself up to continue the fight.

The wizard glared and tried to force his way into the mind of the figure before him yet was held back somehow. He could catch some of the surface thoughts that were there but not enough to know anything of his opponent. The thoughts were familiar though, in fact they were very close to the way that Potter's had worked after all of the years he easily noticed the similarity of the thought patterns. "So, the heir of Gryffindor dares to show himself to me after all this time." Voldemort mocked the fighter.

"Didn't say I was the heir of Gryffindor, just that you can call me Gryffindor." The figures quipped before dropping to the ground beneath a purple flame curse Voldemort sent his way. While he was on the ground he pointed the staff at the wizard and fired an energy beam. Voldemort waved his hand and discarded shield floated between him and the beam.

Snarling the wizard then sent a crucio out at his opponent and grinned as it connected. The sound of the pain filled cries were music to his ears. "What's the matter, nothing left to say?" The wizard sneered as he let the curse go for a moment as he watched the figure try and climb back to his feet. Voldemort summoned the golden staff like weapon to him and examined it for a moment before turning back to the figure firing another crutacias. "Did you truly think that you could merely walk in here and defeat me? I who have bested Dumbledore, and Potter? Beat me, the one who has taken more steps to keep myself away from death than anyone else?" He let the spell up to see how the so called hero would react.

"That was the plan," the figure admitted through pain filled gasps as he slowly forced himself back up onto his feet.

Voldermort stared in surprise at the figure returning to his feet few beings could rise again after being hit twice by that spell in a matter of moments. "Most impressive, had you served me you would have gone far, but you made your choice and now you shall suffer for it." He raised his wand again and fired a killing curse at the figure.

Groaning Gryffindor rolled out of the way of the blast and stumbled back to his feet. "Gryffindor catch!" A voice called out, turning the hero fumbled for the tossed weapon looking dumbly at the blonde wizard with various wounds on him and down at the sword of Gryffindor. Pulling himself up the figure saw the Dark Lord waiting for him to come at him. Shrugging the figure charged holding the sword up high.

Voldemort laughed as he watched him come at him and fired a reducto spell at his attacker. Gryffindor moved with a speed none would have believed possible as he blocked the spell sending it upward and into the ceiling causing some rubble to fall. Gryffindor blocked two more spells before he fired a fire whip at his enemy. Gryffindor raised the sword and strained as the whip wrapped around the broadsword. The two were in a struggle of will and strength as neither wanted to give up their hold on the ancient blade.

"Expellermius!" Hermione Granger cried hitting the snake skinned wizard the dark Lord stumbled, but didn't lose his grip on the elder wand but he did lose the golden staff.

"You'll regret that little mudblood." Voldermort promised her.

Hermione ignored the threat as she caught the weapon and tossed it toward Gryffindor who snagged the weapon out of the air one handed. "Thanks Mione," the figure mumbled causing the bushy haired witch's eyes to widen in recognition. Gryffindor then brought his staff down on the flame whip causing a small flash of light that destroyed the whip.

Voldemort growled as he was once again countered he couldn't understand it as the master of the Death Stick victory should have been his yet still this unknown figure managed to stand up to him. He sent a series of spells at this Gryffindor and muttered angrily as he watched as the hero became a small tornado casually knocking the spells skyward.

"Give up you can't win," Gryffindor said when he was only ten feet away from Voldemort, "if you continue like this you'll bring Hogwarts down as well."

"So be it, if I cannot have Hogwarts then none shall!" The wizard informed the rival, he then drew his elm and phoenix feather wand and aimed both of the wands at Gryffindor two large balls of green energy glowed from the tips of the wands. "Avada Kedavra!!!" He shouted, as he let two powerful bursts of magic the size of quaffles fly toward the battered figure.

Shaking his head Gryffindor crossed the sword and golden staff stopping the two deadly beams from hitting him, some of the energy made its way around the two weapons and he could feel the power of the spells burning away the remnants of his uniform gloves, and his mask.

Voldemort finally let up and stopped and stared in disbelief at what he saw, there standing there in a weakened state was his foe. Weak, beaten and battered, but he was impossibly still standing. "Impossible," he muttered.

"Really? Cause now I'm thinking it's my turn Voldemort." Gryffindor returned at him. He had lowered the weapons so that they now rested at either side as he gathered his energy.

"Potter," Voldemort snarled softly as he recognized the features that were visible. The bottom half of the mask was mostly gone but only the top of one side had completely burned away showing a green eye that was the same pale green as the two spells that he had just used.

"Got it in one Voldemort," Gryffindor nodded, "but now it's my turn." Raising the weapons back up he re-crossed them and Voldemort backed away as he saw the weapons begin shine with unknown power the staff sparkled as if reflecting all light while the blade and gems of the sword of Gryffindor began to glow. The wizard fearfully raised a shield with the both of the wands. "Using my own wand like that Voldemort?" Gryffindor mocked then threw both weapons at the wizard. Everyone watched as the staff went through first slicing through the twin shields knocking the elm wand away it was followed by the sword of Gryffindor which sliced through Voldemort's forearm and then continued on striking the wizard in the chest.

The wizard gasped as he sank to the floor the wound while serious was one that he would be able to shake off if he had long enough. He looked up as he watched Potter stand over him drawing the mighty blade out of his chest and arm. "Goodbye Voldemort," the figure said as he sliced the head of the monster off. He watched silently as the body fell, it caught fire as it destroyed itself till nothing but ashes were left of it. He picked up the Elder wand glanced at it and sighed before sliding into a slot that had appeared in the staff, he then slowly and painfully picked the sword and staff up which felt like giant weights before rising. He surveyed the crowd and sighed; Death Eaters, students, Order Members, and regular witches and wizards were all over the place. He raised the weapons to chest height and pointed them in either direction. "Drop them." He ordered coldly. The Death Eaters fearfully dropped their wands, not wanting to deal with the being that had defeated their master. He watched as the wizards and witches gathered the fallen wands he then looked around the crowd sadly for a moment before raising his staff in the air and flying out of the room through a hole that lead outside. He had done as he had been prophesized, now though he had a duty to fulfill. He landed a few feet away from the main gate and with a gesture the sword, staff, and what was left of his costume disappeared all that was left was a bone weary Harry Potter clutching the elder wand.

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes to find a familiar pair of chocolate orbs watching him. "Hi," Hermione greeted him.

"Hey, Harry mumbled, "how'd you find me?"

"I knew that you would want to get away from all of the people," she answered shrugging.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "so now what?"

"Now you have to decide on who to tell about your survival Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, as she and Madame Pompfrey strode into the room. "Mrs. Granger thought that you might wish to remain unknown for all that you did. It's not everyone that can defeat You-Know-Who, she thought you might want to decide how to deal with the fame that would come from this."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, "you think that I want to deal with all of the crowds? No offense Professor but that's not the way that I want to live. Besides there are other reason that people need to believe that I'm dead or at least gone."

"Does that include the Weasley's Harry?" Hermione questioned him cautiously.

Harry looked torn for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "I love the Weasley's like they were my family, but I can't let them or Hagrid know no matter how much I would like to tell them they can't keep a secret."

Very well Mr. Potter, we shall keep word of your survival and your other secret safe then." McGonagall said nodding her face showing some slight disappointment. "Poppy here tells me that along with your host of unknown abilities that you have now gained the ability to heal faster and that in three days even she will have to release you despite all of the damage that you took during that battle."

"Thanks for agreeing professor," Harry said he then had to deal with the host of questions from Poppy who was checking all of his vitals. He waited till that was done before turning to Hermione. "I hope this doesn't cause problems with you and Ron."

"I doubt it will, it might be difficult at first but then again I do plan on keeping in contact with him while I go and fetch my parents it will be good practice."

"Want some company? I may need to get away for a while anyways." Harry offered his friend.

"That would be nice, and it should be rather peaceful trip as well."

"Good," Harry said, "cause afterwards I'm going to have to get to work stopping Dark Wizards and creatures is now my job."

"Harry?"

"That power I have Hermione, it wasn't a one-time thing, and it came with a price." Harry nervously explained to the witch. "I have to defend England from all types of magical attacks from now on I'm the 'Defender of the Realm.'" Hermione nodded in understanding by the set of her face she didn't like it but she understood.

"Well, it looks like we have our next adventure all set up when we get back then." Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess so, but you don't have to come with me on this one."

"Stop right there Harry James Potter, I've stuck with you this far don't think I'm about to leave you now. We have a whole new stage of our lives starting. You're a new type of hero and once I learn enough I will be by your side fighting off the evils alongside of you."

"But…"

"No Harry, this is not up to discussion." The witch said stubbornly, "I have gone through hell for you before and I will do it again."

"Thanks Mione, as soon as I'm strong enough then we need to leave."

"Very well that gives me time to prepare then." The witch said, her mind already moving at lighting speed to think of all that she would need to do.

* * *

Well that's all I got on this one just a rough idea really where it would go after that but battles that don't include Voldemort and all that would be next what do you think? If I continue this I think I'll do Dr. Strange next or one of the other dozen ideas I have just waiting to be given a partial life.


	2. HeMan

Don't own Potter characters or He-Man characters

* * *

Harry looked into the vault that the goblin said was his uneasily, there was a large amount of gold laying piled about the floor unlike his trust vault though this vault went far back. Harry could just make out the forms of what looked like armor. "Come on," Harry said offering his hand out to his friend, "let's see what else there is in here."

"Harry are you sure that you want me to come in there as well?" Hermione questioned as she tried to keep herself on the opposite side of the vault doors.

"Hermione your one of the people that I trust the most in the world, of course I want you to come with me."Harry told his friend patiently. "Besides," he added with a grin, "you'll probably know what more of this stuff than I will. I mean I'm sure someone must have taken everything in there to Hogwarts at least once meaning that it'll be in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione glowered at him before nodding and accepting the offered hand.

The pair wandered deeper and deeper into the vault looking at the various odd finds near the back was a pair of boxes resting in pillowed cases they were nearly hidden amidst some of the items that were piled on top of them and a curious pair had quickly unburied the boxes. Hermione examined the boxes for a moment noticing something written on both boxes. "Harry, look at this," she said

Harry looked at the top of the boxes and read, The Star blades be forgotten not lost, In times of Darkness Heroes forgotten through the ages shall arise once again the Grayskull Power and __________ Power shall rise once more to protect the weak the forgotten star blades shall be retrieved.

"I think it's a prophecy," Hermione said with a little bit of awe.

"Yeah but what does it mean?" Harry questioned her.

"Open the cases," she commanded Harry obeyed and they found a long silver sword in each case. Harry felt his hand drawn to one of the swords and admired the blade. Hermione as if enchanted picked up the other blade and admired the weapon. "Look," she said as she pointed to an inscription on her blade

"Mine has one too," Harry noted as he pointed to his sword.

"Impressive. I think I can even translate them."

"So do you think that we should take them?"

"It couldn't hurt, and even if they don't work completely right they may help us." Hermione said as they returned the blades to their cases she then found a nearby cloak and wrapped the two boxes up so no one could see them. "Let's go." Harry nodded and led her out.

* * *

The pair dodged the deadly colored lights aimed at them using a nearby door that had been blasted away as a shield. "Hermione, hand me my sword." Harry said holding his hand out.

"But Harry, we don't know what they could do or even how they work all we know is to call upon their power."

"Then that's what I'll do then," Harry said fixing the witch with a fierce glare. "We don't have a choice here Mione, I know you wanted us to test them out first but we don't have the time."

The witch nodded and handed him the case. Harry nodded his thanks and buckled the sword on he watched Hermione follow his movements. "Well here goes nothing," he mumbled as he drew the sword. "By the Power of Grayskull!" He shouted out to the sky. Harry flinched as lighting seemed to strike his sword Harry clenched his teeth as he felt something happen. **"IIIII HAAVVE THE PPOOWWEERRR!!!!"** He shouted as the light faded away. Gone was Harry Potter and now there was a barbarian warrior covered in muscle with a sword standing before them. Harry smiled as the memories of former wielders of the sword came to mind and he saw what the other He-Men had done before him.

Hermione looked at her friend before she raised her own sword _______ Lighting flared again she held back a scream as she felt her body begin to change. _"IIII HAVE THE PPOOWWEERR!!!" _She cried out while her voice was nowhere near as loud as Harry's was it had changed to an exotic and beautiful voice. Hermione Granger bookworm was gone in her place stood a warrior princess. She-Ra the Princess of Power to be precise she thought as the memories flooded her mind.

"**BATTLE BIRD I HAVE NEED OF YOU!!"** He-Man thundered, raising his sword and pointing it at Hedwig a beam erupted from his sword and struck the snowy owl there was a terrible cry from the bird and everyone watched as the owl changed into a giant raptor with a large bulky helmet and saddle. "**LET'S GO BATTLE BIRD! TO VICTORY!! HO!"** He man raised his sword and charged.

"_YOU HEARD HIM CROOKSHANKS," _She-Ra said, "_BATTLE CAT ARISE!!" _She pointed her sword at the cat who was engulfed in a ball of power A roar came from the energy ball and a moment later a giant jaguar with a golden saddle appeared.

* * *

"Now Harry dear, I really think that you let someone else in the Order use that thing." Mrs. Weasley suggested frowning at the teen who was currently wearing the sword and seemingly flaunting the new power that he now had access to.

"I don't agree Mrs. Weasley, besides I think these things may be of more use for us anyways than they would anyone else."

"But Harry dear…"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I have decided that Hermione and I will continue to use the swords for now."

As this was going on another conversation was going on. "Come on let me try it." Ginny begged her friend, as she eyed the sword that Hermione wore hungrily.

"No Ginny, it's not a toy," Hermione said as she trained with a wooden sword.

"Come on Hermione please? Maybe if I have that then Harry would let me go with you." Ginny continued to plead.

"No Ginny it's not happening," Hermione returned.

Ginny's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Oh I see, now that you and Harry have those swords my brothers not good enough for you is that it?" She growled out.

"Ginny, my likes and dislikes of your brother are personal and do you really think Harry and I intend to leave your brother behind?"

"Then why can't I go?"

"Because is of age."

"So, if I take an aging potion then I will be of age," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Then talk it over with Harry, though by law you'll still be a 6th year." Ginny continued to glare while Hermione trained herself.

* * *

He-Man twirled his sword into the ready position as he looked at the group of Death Eaters their were the usual leaders Bella and Rodolphus LeStrange Snape Nott Sr. and Grayback, along with them were some of the new generation Death Eaters Pansy Parkinsin, Hannah Abbot, Ernie ? Marcus Flint Romilda Vane, Roger Davies and Ginny. She-Ra landed nearby in a crouch. "_GO HE-MAN I WILL HOLD THEM OFF, YOU DEAL WITH VOLDEMORT."_

"**VERY WELL,"** He-Man then leant over and kissed his girlfriend, "**BE CAREFUL."**

Ginny glared hatefully at Hermione as Harry ran off to follow after Voldemort. "I always knew you would steal him from me."

"That's enough Ginny," Ron said stepping from the shadows. "You and me little sister right now."

"Oh you're going to regret that loser Ginny said as she began fireing spells at her brother.


	3. SG1

**SG1:** This one is one I hope someone adopts ccause to be frank I'm tired of all of those stories where Harry is an Ancient or is adopted by another Race. This is Harry after all that has happened to him instead. Harry has left wizarding world and friends after war and joined Military. Anyone else tired of Harry taking the place of Dr. Jackson or Jack? Then this would be a good one to adopt to because this time he's just Harry Potter a soldier not a sudden linguistic or sarcastic tactical guru. Harry is judt part of a force of British RAF pilots stationed at SGC. Dr. Hermione Granger joins as interpreter/linguistic/decoder/chemist or some other scientific position and is later put on Harry's team. (Don't own the Potter or Stargate realities)

* * *

R.A.F Major Potter paced back and forth impatiently as he waited for the new people to arrive. According to what information that he could get there was supposed to be a team of scientist arriving today. The young soldier was a far cry from the wizard that he had once been a few years ago. Rather than a skinny boy with almost no real muscle mass he was now a lithe young man with defined muscles. Instead of black robes, he now wore a uniform adorned with medals, a few of them actually came from his time where he had fought Voldemort while others were ones that he had more than earned.

Harry sighed as he thought about what had led him to this place, a place where science was the answer to everything never magic. When he had been home in England he had found himself without a purpose everyone had been relieved when the war was over but he had lost so much of his family and friends. The answer had been simple to him. He wasn't Dumbledore he couldn't and wouldn't tell people what the next step should be in the world. They had people like Kingsly for that job. So he had retreated to the muggle world and joined the Royal Air Force. He had learned things that he hadn't thought he would need to know and slowly but surely been shaped into an actual soldier. Nowadays he could laugh at the lucky idiot that he had been back then he had survived by the skin of his teeth no matter what Dumbledore's little schemes were he finally understood that at least. He was a soldier and a pilot now, he was cleared to fly things like the Eurofighter Typhoon into combat zones. He had proved so good at his job that he had been transferred to work as part of a British force stationed at the Star Gate Command. He had fought aliens and helped establish peace and as long as the Goul'd and Unas were kept away from him he was fine. The giant lizard men freaked him out almost as much as the Goul'd did other people. He understood why they disturbed him, after all he had fought enough crazy lizard men to last him a lifetime.

The soldier shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He had been ordered to meet a group of scientists and translators for some languages. He was the second in command of the little greeting group, so he mainly only had to stand here and be ready to show what a soldier looked like. Colonel Price would be the one that would run the way things were done he was only a face right now.

Harry briefly wondered what types of experts that they were getting before the doors to the elevator opened. Harry did his best to contain his boredom as a man led the group out. "As you can see we have security checkpoints at various locations that keeps anything that shouldn't be allowed from getting in or out. The entire installation is made up of a variety of soldiers from around the world like this RAF unit." The man waved at the group of soldiers who stood at attention.

The various scientist and translators nodded in greeting to the group of soldiers quickly passing over them as non important only one of them bothered to look them over and this one made the soldiers eye the figure up. This was a person that had a past with fighting and danger and was probably the largest threat of the group. Harry focused on the figure and swallowed nervously as he recognized the figure. The figure turned to him and as their eyes scanned him, he became more and more nervous as her eyes took in his faded scar, his messy hair that was as long as regulations would allow it, and then his dark green eyes. He really wanted to take a few steps back maybe get away from the figure that was studying him.

"Harry?" The figure asked in slight surprise causing him to wince as he was recognized.

Harry gave a hesitant grin as he looked at the figure before him. "Hey Hermione long time no see." He said trying to play off the shock of seeing each other after so long brought.

"Harry!" Hermione said rushing her friend and enveloping him in one of her rib crushing hugs that knocked the wind out of him. Harry couldn't do anything other than hesitantly return the hug of one of his best friends.

"I suppose I can use this time to point out that we're like a family here." The guide said with a chuckle as everyone else watched the pair reunite.

Harry swallowed nervously though as he saw that his C.O had a murderous look in his eye causing the young soldier to stiffen up immediately. He really didn't want to be on this man's bad side, he would almost prefer being back at potions with Snape than having this man angry at him.

Hermione turned her own death glare on his C.O as she felt her friend stiffen in fear. Harry winced as the pair locked glares two death glares he never wanted to be on the receiving end were now both staring at each other occasionally shifting to him as if trying to convey their own orders to him as well. The pair probably would have been stuck going at each other and him if Colonel O'Neill hadn't decided to come by and break the group up.

"Major Potter nice to see that you're greeting our new people with such enthusiasm." The American Lt. Col. Said with a smirk since Harry had yet to untangle himself from the grip that Hermione had on him.

"Um, yes sir," Harry stuttered as his eyes bounced to the man that had probably just saved him from having to choose or so he thought.

"Why don't you act as an escort for the good Dr. here?" The man continued with a smirk. "Who knows, maybe you'll be able to explain to her why you've been gone for so long."

Harry groaned at this, as he saw Hermione's eyes harden and a stiff nod of agreement with this statement. It looked like he could expect a lot of pain the first time that they had alone, he wondered if there was any place that he escape to get away from the witch. He knew very well that he wouldn't be able to distract her now that she had been focused on the fact that he had disappeared. He idly wondered if the information on the Stargate would be able to buy him enough time to write out his will, he needed to make sure that Teddy was named in it as well. "So ah why are you here anyways Hermione?"

"I was told that they needed someone who could read and write multiple languages particularly Gobblygook, was an expert in the occult, I also have a few degrees in history, and the Occult, and didn't mind getting shot at occasionally. Growing up around you I kind of got used to it." The young woman huffed at her old schoolmate.

"Ah," Harry said in surprise, wondering why they needed a gobblygook expert. He wasn't aware of there being any signs of goblins taken by the system lords, still he supposed it was possible. Of course if that was possible what else might be out there from the magical world? A degree in the occult was common enough lie for muggleborns who could manage to get the documentation that they had studied in that field for the past few years if they ever needed to find work in the real world.

* * *

Hermione gumbled as she picked the gun up and joined her friend leaning against the wall. "Tell me Harry, how is it that I have spent the last few years without getting shot without you around but within two months of finding you I'm back to being shot at again?" The witch snapped at her old friend.

"What can I say Mione it's my people saving thing." Harry returned to her with a roll of his eyes. "You didn't think it had faded over time did you?"

"Yeah right I bet if anything he's worse now than he was back when you were kids Dr. Granger." One of the soldiers said as he shot a small burst over the wall at the jaffa.

"As much as I hate to say it I think that your right." Hermione moaned as she watched Harry jump over the wall and charge into the Jaffa. Hermione and the soldiers hesitated a moment before they jumped over the wall after the man not about to let him fight them all on his own. Hermione was a bit saddened as she watched her friend kill before she remembered that he was no longer the same starry eyed person that he had been before.

* * *

"So a bunch of former terrorists think that it's okay to attack my base because Major Potter is here?" Hammond growled out in annoyance.

"Yes sir," Harry said nervously. "I took out their leader a few years back and some of them never really forgave me for that."

"And the reason they found you is because they were actually after Dr. Granger here, and why might that be?"

"Hermione here helped me out back then, that and she always managed to make most of these guys look like idiots. Not that that was all that hard, but they might hold a bit of a grudge to her over that."

"So terrorist Hok'taur, are now preparing to invade the base unless we surrender you to them." Teal'c said in his monotone voice breaking down everything that they had forced out of the pair over the last couple of hours into one sentence.

"Er, yes sir." Harry said with downcast eyes. "If you give me enough ammo I can probably make them regret attacking us though sir." He said finally turning to look at the general. "It's the least I can do to clean up this mess."

"You mean we, right Harry?" Hermione questioned sweetly while glaring at the soldier.

"Of course Mione wouldn't dream of doing this without you." Harry said quickly not wanting to anger the young woman.

"Not happening kids, if you're going to get into a fire fight then the least we can do is help you out." Colonel O'Neill argued. "Besides we don't make deals with terrorists, we shoot them or send them to prison. Add into the fact that you're both one of us and we don't leave a man behind."

"He's right son, I happen to agree with him on that aspect. If you're going to have to fight with them then we'll help you besides I doubt that they can handle everything that we can throw back at them right Major Carter."

"Yes sir," Carter said with a nod her mind already racing along on how best to counter the various abilities that they had seen. With their alien technology they should be able to if not stop then at the very least hold the group back.

"Besides," Hammond growled out, "no one attacks my base and people and gets away with it."

"Yes sir," the two magic users said.


	4. SciFi

For those of you a little fuzzy on the details I don't own HP, Star Wars or Star Trek. Who does own Star Trek anyways?

**Muggleborn Orders:** This one's not really a crossover but based on the idea of people using the roleplaying games that Harry learns magic only instead of games its from Star Wars Star Trek and Lord of the Rings.Harry grew a sci-fi starwars freak he learned to use his magic in a wandless manner much like that of the jedi and can perform wandless spells that simulate jedi powers. Is a friend of Dean the pair played jedi a lot at conventions where a number of muggleborn magic users gather at.. At a convention he was discovered by the Muggleborn Order a group of muggleborns that use movies, T.V and books to give them ideas on how to use their magic.

* * *

Harry Potter was a small boy with great power, however he grew in ignorance of this power thanks to his family. The boy was a wizard and destined to become great someday. The greatest of those with power like the boy's had left the boy though abandoned on the porch of his family's house. So while the boy was a hero in the eyes of the world for his power and the death of a dark wizard he was hidden away from the world that would have loved him. His family though hated his power and decided to do all that they could to insure that he would ignore this freackish and unnatural power. They considered trying to beat the boy down till there was nothing left for him to dream of. Vernon Dursely being who he was considered it he almost did do this till he thought of something else something that would put the boy on their side and make the boy want even less to do with the freaks and their magic. Vernon Dursely instead of trying to break the boy filled the boy's head with things that didn't have anything to do with magic. As the years passed instead of fanciful dreams of dragons and knights in armor that most little boys with his power dreamed of he dreamed of something different he dreamed of starships and jedi knights. Harry was immersed in the worlds of the various science fictions. He was one of the children that had seen all of the movies and had read most of the books. He was a major Star Wars fan and often dreamed of flying in his very own X-Wing. Harry found other boys that dreamed of those fanciful worlds. His closest friend was a boy his own age by the name of Dean Thomas. The two boys loved to dream of those other worlds. The only difference the had was when they disagreed which was cooler while Harry loved Star Wars Dean was nothing more than a Trekkie a lover of the worlds of Star Trek. The two boys went to all of the conventions that they could together.

Like all magical children though their dreams controlled their magic. As they read and watched more and more they wished to be able to perform some of the same feats as they saw. As time went on they began doing what all children and played make believe. The powers of the Jedi that they saw, slowly but surely began to manifest themselves as their magic began to mimic the abilities that they were trying to will into being..

At the age of nine both boys were capable of performing minors Star Wars and Star Trek tricks. They were playing at a Star Wars convention and were playing with a pair of toy lightsabers that they owned. Alright Dean I am so going to get you. Harry told his friend as he swung his green lightsaber.

Not likely buddy, Dean laughed as he countered with his own purple weapon. The two pushed against each other for a moment before springing back the two then began a routine that they had perfected over the years. Slash, strike, block, back step, each move was made for combating the other. The boys didn't even notice as a small crowd began forming around them to watch the two boys dance around each other. Dean grinned as he motioned with his hand and Harry seemed to falter for a moment as if he was seeing something that wasn't really there. He struck into the air to the side of Dean missing him completely. Dean took advantage of the move and performed a spin kick that sent his friend stumbling forward.

"Really Dean mind tricks?" Harry questioned with a grin as he regained his footing. He then gestured with his hand and Dean stumbled back a few steps.

"So says Mr. telekinetic," Dean said striding toward his friend.

Both boys leaped at each other the last ten feet and landed by each other they gave a flurry of strikes before twisting away from each other. Breathing heavily the grinned as they realized that they were both still standing moving forward they moved to strike at each other when two new blades intercepted them. The two boys took a couple steps back as they saw a figure dressed in Jedi robes standing between them with a lightsaber in either hand casually blocking the two boys. "Not bad young ones, you still have a ways to go but not bad." The twin bladed figure told them with a gentleness in his that made it seem as if what he was doing was natural. The two boys blinked in surprise as they tapped deeper into the force and strengthened themselves more than they already had. Most people that interfered with their fights were usually pushed back because they were unprepared for their force enhanced speed and strength. Yet this man merely smiled down on them as they strained against his unwavering arms.

"Impressive, most impressive," the man quoted, "Obi-Wan has taught you well, but you are not a Jedi yet." The man then pulled his lightsabers back and as the pair was stumbling forward his blades snaked out and caught each of them on the neck ending the fight as they had now been effectively killed. He returned his blades into the folds of his robes and then held his hands out catching the two boys weapons as they were jerked out of their hands and into his.

As the crowd was breaking up the three fighters looked each other over the boys in shock while the older man seemed to be taking their measure. "You have quite a bit of potential, I can help you boys find that potential." He said as he returned the weapons to the boys.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily not trusting in the man.

"I mean you have the power to do whatever you want." The man replied as he held his hand up and several rocks rose from the ground and floated in front of them. "I can show you how to do this and more."

"You can show us the ways of the Jedi Knights then?"

"Yes there is much to explain though, and it must be done in private not here." The man said motioning to the people that surrounded them. "Fear not though, I know of just the place to go. What are your names young ones?"

"I'm Dean Thomas and this is my mate Harry Potter." The dark skinned boy said nodding toward his friend.

The Jedi looked startled at this and his eyes roamed toward the raven haired boy's scar. "Amazing," the Jedi muttered, "who would have thought that I would be standing next to you of all people. Perhaps you can even help us in time Harry." Harry nodded wondering what the man was talking about. "Come now though I have people that will want to meet you."

The boys nodded and followed after the Jedi who led them to a tent that had the flaps down. The small group entered and found two more figures in Jedi robes talking with another person that was dressed in medieval looking armor and had a large weapon on his back. "A Klingon warrior," Dean asked with excitement.

The klingon turned to face the new arrivals and grinned when he saw the leader. "Jedi Austin," he greeted striking his chest in a Klingon salute.

"Warrior Jacob, of Clan Gryffindor, of the House of Fritz." The Jedi returned with a grin and a nod of his head.

The Klingon looked at the two boys curiously, "I take it these are the ones that set the ward sensors off?"

"Indeed they are, they are extremely gifted with much potential, in fact I need to present them to the council at once. The sensors were triggered by their sparring against each other."

"And who are they that enter?"

Dean was the first to respond "nuqneH," he greeted in Klingon, though he did stumble over the word.

The warrior leaned back laughed and the boys could see his Bat'leth reflecting light as it moved back and forth. The Klingon returned the greeting in a fierce growl. He then tuned to the Jedi. "It would appear that despite his training in your arts his heart may be with my kind."

"You mean I could learn the way of the Klingon Warriors?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Trekker," Harry teased his friend.

Dean returned the grin, "you make that sound like a bad thing; look at all of the references that I have compared to your six movies."

"Eight if you count the two Ewok movies," Harry defended.

"Please, there's nothing in those that will help you." The other boy scoffed.

The other Jedi and Klingon shook their heads at the argument knowing such discussions could go on for hours if allowed to. "That's enough; you two can save this conversation for later." The Jedi informed the two boys. "Will you come with me as I introduce them?" He asked his friend who nodded his agreement the two boys then followed after them. They past a curtain that led farther into the tent where two kids a couple years older than they were dressed as Padawans learners complete with braids were standing as guards. The Jedi smiled at the pair. "Greetings young ones, I have new potentials with me."

"You chose a good time to come then Knight," a blonde girl said with a smile, "the High Council is meeting with all of the other Potentials right now." The Jedi and Klingon's eyes widened at this as they ushered the two boys through the curtain and into the back room. "Thanks Katie, Lee." The Jedi mumbled as he walked through.

The boy's eyes widened as they entered and saw a room that was much bigger than the tent should be able to hold on one side were various people and children in various types of clothing and on the other in a U shape sat ten other beings. Four of the chairs which were in the center of the U shape held a person dressed in robes. Each of these people wore a different colored robe along with some medieval clothing, and had a small banner on their desk with a symbol on it that matched their robes in color. There was a Red, Brown, Blue, and White symbol. To the left were three chairs that held what looked like a group of Federation people. A Human wearing a Starfleet uniform with a flag of the Federation at his spot, next to him was a Klingon with a flag of the Klingon Empire, and then last of the three was a Vulcan with the Vulcan Senate symbol on a banner. To the right of the four was a group of three Jedi, each of the Jedi had a flag of their own as well. Each flag had a different colored lightsaber emblazoned on it shining in front of the Republic symbol. A short muscular Japanese man stood in behind the image with a green blade beneath his Jedi cloak one could just make out the Samurai armor that he wore. The next Jedi stood behind a blue blade and was a tall wiry blonde man and finally there was the middle one who stood behind a banner with a purple blade he was a tall man who had graying hair.

"This is the High Council, and we find those with the gift and knowledge of the worlds of fantasy and train them in ways that they can use their gifts to be a part of the worlds that they love so much." Jedi Austin began explaining to the boys. "In the center you have the Mages, who are each connected to one of the four primary elements which are Earth, Fire, Air, and Water, there are other elements they use occasionally but these are the primary ones. These four are the leaders or elders as they're often called of the Mages. As you can see we also have Jedi and Federation as members on the High Council. The Mages have been around the longest and are the founders of the High Council, which is why they have four seats. The Federation and the Jedi worked it out so that they could each have three seats. The Federation seats each stand for one of the three primary Federation races. The Jedi seats stand for something altogether different. The Green blade stands for the warriors, the blue blade stands for the more peaceful ones and the purple blade stands for someone that they both agree on. This is of course just the High Council there is also a Mages Council, the Jedi Council, and the Federation of United Species that meet separately. You boys are lucky to see the High Council as they travel a lot going from country to country to hear the problems of those there. Under normal circumstances you would have just gone to your individual councils this is much better. "

The boys nodded and waited to see what would happen next. They noticed that there were five other kids along with them that were not dressed in any of the clothes that were similar to what everyone else was wearing. "The High Council will now meet with the new potentials." A figure off to the side said.

A figure dressed in a starfleet uniform stepped forward one of the kids following behind them he saluted to the group before he began. "Sirs, I give you Hannah Abbot who was channeling her power into a toy tricorder to perform a scan."

"Finding a scanner is a nice addition, if the girl wishes to join the Federation we give our approval." The Starfleet member said, the girl nodded her head in shy agreement before she was led off.

"A Vulcan strode forward next leading a boy. "This boy Terry Boot was observed fighting a nerf gun battle and created a shield to block several darts."

"The Vulcan Senate agrees to take the boy in if he so wishes to learn. What says the boy?"

"I'd like to," the boy said with a bit of a smile as he tried to keep the grin off of his face.

"Learn to control your emotions, they could cause problems later on." The Senate member informed the boy who nodded in hasty agreement before following after the Vulcan.

A figure in a white cloak stepped forward with three children one was older than all the others and wore a gray cloak like mages while the other two were in street clothes. "Greetings," the figure said, "I bring forth two potentials that I have found however I have an apprentice already in Apprentice Clearwater, and cannot have another. I give you Su Li and Justin Finch-Fletchly I dearly hope that you can find someone to take them and teach the arts."

"So children where would you like to go, or would you prefer that we test you?" One f the mages questioned.

The girl smiled before holding her hand up and letting a flower in her hand grow the vines wrapped around her arm and the flower bloomed. "I think I can do Earth styled magic." The girl said proudly.

"Indeed you can, with training you won't even have to touch the plant to do that." The Earth Elder Mage said, "I know of a few Earth Mages in this area that have no apprentice I will have one of them take you on."

"Thank you."

"And you boy, what of you?"

Justin smiled shyly before he gestured with his hand and they all watched as he created a small tornado in his hand.

"I can summon the other Air Mages and see if we can find him a teacher if that is what he wishes. Do you wish to join the Mages or would you prefer to join one of the other Orders?" The Air Elder Mage questioned the boy.

"Mages please they told them." Terry said.

"So be it."

Another figure stepped forward this one wore the robes of the mage as well, this one was dressed in the reds of a fire mage. Next to the Mage was a bushy haired girl who was looking all over as she tried to take everything in that she saw. I bring to you one with the potential power of fire. "This one in a fit of anger caused a fire, I dearly wish to take this one as my student. Hermione Granger here has much that I can teach her."

"If this is true then the child could have none better than you to teach her." The Fire Mage Elder told the Mage before them. "What say you child, do you wish to be taken on as a fire mage apprentice?"

"Is this fire ability an elemental ability, or is it more similar to the abilities of Gandalf the Gray, who was keeper of the secret fire from the Lord of the Rings?" The girl questioned.

"You will forgive her honored ones, she has an undying quench for knowledge this is where her fire truly burns its hottest."

"It is alright friend," one of the Elders assured, "but child do you wish to be taught by this Mage?"

"Yes sir I do," the girl said happily though she was now slightly red from embarrassment.

"So be it then."

"Are there any other potentials?" The figure that had announced everything asked the crowd.

"Indeed there are," Austin said as he stepped forward, "Master," he said bowing low to the Japanese man who nodded at the young man with a smile. "I bring to you two who were outside. First I give you Dean, I saw him using his power to grant him speed in sparring with a lightsaber and he created an illusion that his opponent struck at."

"An Illusionist?" The Water Elder said with interest as he looked at the boy.

"Possibly, I prefer to believe he is a mentalist though considering his friend referred to it as one of his mind tricks. This is Dean Thomas." The dark skinned boy gave a klingon salute by banging his hand against his chest.

"Do you wish to join the Jedi Order, for we have no problems with taking one such as yourself in." One of the Jedi Councilmen, asked though they all knew where the boy wanted to go by his greeting.

"No sir I want to join the Kingon Empire." Dean returned.

"The Klingon Empire does very little with the mental arts, though the Vulcans and Jedi do." One member tried, "you would be better trained in your gifts elsewhere."

"I want to be a Klingon," the boy said stubbornly.

"So be it." One person said.

"Sir I would like to take the boy as my student." Jacob said from where he was standing near Austin. "I can teach him the ways of honor and how to be a warrior with his potential."

"Is he capable?" A Mage Elder questioned the Klingon representative.

"Yes he is, Jacob of the Clan Gryffindor, a noble and honorable warrior he has trained others with great success." Was the response he received.

"So be it, the boy shall be trained as a cadet for the Klingon Empire then."

"What of the other one?"

Austin smirked at the assembled leaders. "I present to you one that has great potential already he has shown skill in telekinetic, speed, and strength abilities I present to you Harry Potter." The Jedi stepped to the side and let the boy be seen. Everyone froze at this and looked at the boy where as the others had been given a curious glance Harry was given scrutiny from everyone the silence in the room was most disturbing.

"This is THE Potter Child?" One person said looking the boy over.

"Indeed it is, he has all of the beginning training of a good Jedi."

"If we bring him into the fold we risk exposing ourselves to the rest of the world though." The Vulcan pointed out.

"Yes and what happens when the Headmaster decides to interfere with us? I highly doubt that he will be overly appreciative if we were to take what he considers his best potential student away from him." The Water Mage Elder pointed out. The man has great power and influence all over.

"The Purebloods can go and throw themselves off a building." One figure growled, It's not our fault that we have different ideas and theories besides the boys is one of us his mother was a Earth Mage of some power." A figure with an Irish style of speech said from the side. "His mother was one o me best students, it would be wrong not ta give Lily's child the same chance that she had!"

"We are at our strongest, now is the time to act, we number more than they would think we do and we are peaceful with the Goblins. We have members that can be brought here from multiple countries. Look at the number of potentials we have here today, Seven. We need not fear them."

Harry watched in shock as the figures argued about him. For a while the conversation would go in his favor then the other his heart leaped as every now and then his mother was mentioned by the Irishman.

"The purebloods won't give him up without a fight though," another argued, "when they realize that we have done some teaching they will be angered and will come for us."

"He's right the boy being with us could spell out war for us, it could mean that we are hunted down and persecuted even more than we are now."

"We cannot allow our fear to make us leave him though. For fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger to the dark side."

The Elder Water Mage raised his hand and water sprang from the ground. "Enough my friends, this will get us nowhere we shall not allow ourselves to fall apart like this because someone places something slightly uncomfortable before us. Let us gather our thoughts for ten minutes listen to what those they we represent think and feel and then return here. Is this an acceptable course of action?"

Several muttered their agreement, "I have a question for Harry Potter before we start, or at least allow a mentally gifted being to find the answer." One wizard said.

"And what is it that you wish to know?"

"Whether or not the boy knows about the others, and what it is that they do?"

"Well what say you others?"

"The boy has no idea what we're talking about anyone with the skills of mentalist can tell that he's practically screaming the fact that he's confused." Austin growled gesturing to Harry and the way he was trying to figure out what was going on. Various others nodded their heads in agreement with this before the groups broke apart to discuss the boy.

"Don't worry kiddo they have to let you in, and even if they don't agree to then I'll take my chances and teach you myself."

"Still causing waves I see," the fire mage that had led the bushy haired girl noted.

"Where else would I be?" The Jedi said with a grin as he looked at the Mage. Her bright red hair and blue eyes were a contrast to his dark eyes and hair. "Found a new friend I see. Tell me young one what do you think of Mistress Jade Countess of the Bright fire?"

"We can play those games after we've determined whether or not your padawan is going to be accepted or if you're going to have to go Rogue and teach him anyways."

"They'll accept him," Austin told his friends as Jacob joined them. "Besides, having a group of rebels that mix lessons together is required and I think we've found our recruits." He said nodding toward their students that were talking.

* * *

Ron Weasley scowled as he saw the trio of friends; Dumbledore had promised him that the Potter boy would be alone. He was wearing an especially charmed bracelet that would allow the boy to want to listen to him and his suggestions. The only problem was that it would only work best if it was not being bothered with more than one person. Potter though was sitting with some friends other kids and the three of them were spouting gibberish at each other. Ron Weasly had never heard the harsh bark of Klingon, the musical language of Elvish or the monotone of Mando'a the Mandalorian language. Each of the trio could understand the language of the others they just could not speak or write it as the other could. It made for a fun and secretive way to talk to each other as they could have secret conversations without having to worry about being overheard. Their training had gone well they had learned of the wizarding world a year after they had been brought before the High Council or as it was more lovingly known the High Muggleborn Council, Purebloods simply referred to it as the mudblood council though. Once they had learned that their power was actually magic that other young magic users couldn't use they had thrown themselves into their studies and learned more. They had also learned about the Dark Lord, his followers, and the part about Harry being a celebrity in the wizard world. They were now much more prepared for what was to come than your average muggleborn was.

* * *

Harry nodded to Hermione as he prepared himself each of them had brought their weapons out of their hiding places for dealing with what was to come. Each weapon had been treated so that they would have the most magic in them though. A gem was placed on each of the swords somewhere and acted as a focusing crystal that allowed one to use their sword like a lightsaber. The three turned to look at the giant troll that had decided to attack them. "So anyone got any idea as to what it is that this thing wants?"

Personally I was trying to think of a way to beat it." Hermione admitted to them a bit sheepishly.

"Not really, but hey today is a good day to die!" Dean returned to his best friend with a shit eating grin before he lunged forward his bat'leth leading.

"Think he remembers that we're supposed to be doing this together?" Hermione wondered as she watched their friend slice at the troll's club.

"Who knows, let's help him out though before he decides that he doesn't need us anymore." Harry said as he rushed forward to save his friend from himself. Hermione sighed before she drew her own sword a flame covered the blade as rushed and joined her friends. It was times like this she wished she wasn't a Gryffindor, but a reasonable Ravenclaw.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Lockhart as he aimed a wand at him. Harry raised his hand and the wand was jerked out of the blonde man's grip and landed in Harry's hand. "What, but how?" The man whimpered.

Dean rolled his eyes as he drew his D'k tahg. The Klingon knife blades sprang apart as he threatened the man. "That's not important coward, what is important is that you are going to come with us." The boy growled in annoyance at the wizard. We're honor bound to deal with this thing and it's master. Its master has spinelessly attacked our brethren, now we will make the coward and his pet pay for trying to kill our numbers."

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the newest crop of Hogwarts students he could see that nearly half of the muggleborn and halfbloods were dressed differently. The tell tale braids, or other cosmetic additions that they had were disturbing he knew that he would have to work long and hard to get them to leave the path that they were on. Even Harry appeared to have fallen in with the Muggleborn Council. He couldn't have that, the boy needed to do things his way not change things from the way that they were supposed to be he may not like it but it was for the greater good. He would have to arrange for the muggle born trouble makers that had been causing so much trouble for him to be dealt with. He had obviously allowed them to go to long without turning his attention to them he would have to round up all of those that were of that Muggleborn style of magic and have them dealt with.

* * *

Austin grinned as he saw the Death Eaters, oh sorry they were actually Aurors but hey he was allowed to make the occasional mistake right? The muggleborn Jedi/Wizard thought as he gestured with his hand sending a desk flying at his attackers as he moved in. Purebloods were no good at close range fighting meaning that he needed to get as close to them as possible with his Jedi abilities saber and whatever else he could think of he was sure that he would be able to make it through this fight. He did wonder who had sent this group after him though. The Ministry, Dumbledore or Voldemort? They all had reason to be angry with him and want him out of the way. The question was did they hate him enough to send people after him in this kind of attack. He slid past one attack his mind already considering what he would have to do now. He wouldn't be able to return to his flat if Aurors were attacking him on sight he would have to try and go someplace else he wondered who else had been attacked and what they would do when they realized what their numbers really were and how impossible it would be to try and wipe them out quickly and quietly.

* * *

Harry smiled as he worked on the brooms, they needed to be able to fight from a broom and quite frankly waving wand around with one hand while he tried to steer with the other wasn't his idea of a smart plan so he and some fellow padawans had come up with something else. He had taken a broom and added a collar that was connected to some pole; the connecting poles looked enough like an X that Harry had christened his creation as the X-Broom. On each of these poles was a magical staff. Staffs had fallen out of use for wizards long ago as wizards had found a way to use more compact materials to create wands so they didn't need to drag the staffs all over the place. Staffs were also temperamental and couldn't perform the variety of spells that a wand could. In fact it was why in the old days some wizards had multiple staffs as they needed a different staff to perform different kinds of magic. The fact was though that staffs worked fine for Harry's X-Broom, because he didn't need it to be able to perform a lot of different spells. He only needed two spells to be useable for his X-Broom. Not liking the way that he had to grip the broom and he still needed a better way to fire Harry had added a handlebar shaped like a motorcycles or old planes and added in a trigger mechanism that allowed one to fire the staffs which fired either reducto's or stunners. The X-Brooms were a big hit to the Jedi and some others a number of them had actually hit themselves in the head for not thinking of this solution sooner.

Harry looked over to where Katie Bell and Lee Jordan were outfitting the Weasley twins Angelina, Oliver, Alicia with the creations his fellow padawans had helped him to create. It was time to test them and who better than them to test them? Their team all approved of the two padawans's on their team and how they performed magic. The X-Brooms were now combat ready they just needed to try and get Oliver to act as squad leader.

"Come on Oliver please," Katie begged her captain, "no one knows tactics better than you do. We're only flying against the Ravenclaws and think of it this way you can have us work on evasive maneuvers while we're doing this. These X-Brooms shoot stinging and stunning charms they're not the full combat styled ones. Professor Flitwick will be here as well to catch people if they should fall."

Oliver sighed, "you're going to keep begging me till I say yes aren't you?" The older boy questioned her with a weary look.

"Yes I am."

"Come on Oliver, you're the captain show us what it means to lead the Gryffindors." Angelina said with a smile. "Besides you get an excuse to shoot at Cho Chang and Robert Davies without getting in trouble."

"Why do you think I want that?"

"We know you don't like Davies, and you did tell Harry over there to knock Chang off of her broom." Alicia pointed out to her teammate as she and Angelina finished checking their equipment before placing the helmets with radios on.

"Fine I'll do it," the boy grumbled, "why are they here?" He asked nodding toward Dean and Hermione.

"Well Lee is going to be watching and making sure everything is running alright and you need groups of at least three so that we can work together they helped design the X-Brooms and know some fighter tactics."

"Fine, but Granger and Thomas come with me I want you to work with the twins they're not only good flyers but they're also the only ones crazy enough to follow you, and the Chasers stick together. Let's go people. We'll start with the Griffin slash," the boy said with a maniacal grin.

"Oh yeah he's getting into it." Katie observed.

"Wait until he gets the excuse to shoot someone." Lee told his sparring partner. "Then we'll see a real change."


	5. Mystic Knights

**Knights of Tir-A-Nog: **HP and friends are next in line to use the Mystic weapons and armor. HP Fire sword / RW Earth mace / HG Water Trident / LL Air crossbow / NL Forrest twin axe. LL descended from the fairy line. Harry has mark of destiny. Harry descended from Angus Neville from Garret Hermione from Rohan. For those of you who don't know what Mystic Knights was it was a medieval styled Power Ranger show back in the 90's it's on youtube if you want to look into it.

* * *

Harry looked down at the fairy ruler curiously the small being wasn't much bigger than his hand yet he could feel the magic that was coming off the creature. The only other being that he had ever met that was close to this much raw power was Fawkes. He never would have thought that deep down here in the caverns of Gringotts he would find someone so powerful. "So what happens now?" He questioned the figure that seemed to know his destiny as much as Dumbledore had.

"Well lad, tis an easy enough thing. We have ye take a bit of a test, and if ye survive the test ye'll have the power to fight the dark wizards if not ye'll not like the consequences. Ye've got a fair chance though with Draganta's heir with ye over there to help ya."

"Draganta?" Hermione questioned with interest.

"Aye lass, I remember him quiet have been blessed or cursed with his hair I see. Why me own great grandmother was the faithful fairy friend of your ancestor some thousand human lifetimes ago. The King of Temra and Queen of Kells were ye ancestors and a more nobler pair o knights I ain't never seen." The fairy king told her with a smile. "But that was then, and this be now. Are ye ready to accept ye birth right girl? The land once agin calls out for those that will protect it."

"I think so," Hermione said nervously her mind though was more on the fact that her family had been royalty.

"And how about the rest of ye, are ye prepared for the challenges that may come from this?" The fairy king questioned the group of magic using teens.

"What's it going to hurt?" Ron said shrugging as he strode forward.

"Be careful what ye say lad, ye may regret it later." The fairy king cautioned the redhead.

"Neville Luna are you with us?" Harry questioned as he looked toward the pair. The two nodded as they strode forward to stand next to their friend.

"Very well then prepare to be tested then." The fairy king said as he waved his staff at the group who disappeared.

* * *

"And so the Mystic Knights are reborn." The Fairy king said as he looked the group over as they now held their weapons in their hands. "Harry Potter, unto you is gifted the sword of Kells, the weapon of the Mystic Knight of Fire." Harry nodded as he took hold of the giant two handed sword he waved the weapon around and watched as a fireball erupted from the blade and splashed against the wall. "To Hermione goes the Trident, the weapon for the Mystic Knight of Water." Hermione accepted the short staff like weapon and fired blue electrical bolts at the wall. The witch smiled as she looked at the results of the attack on the wall. "To you Ronald goes the earth mace may it serve you as well as it once served the Mystic Knight of Earth." Ron grinned as he looked at the ball and chain weapon he swung it around a few times and watched as a replica of the ball flew and struck the wall hard enough to shake the walls. "To you Luna my dear cousin goes the Crossbow of Air, the weapon of the Mystic Knight of Air." Luna nodded as she fired the weapon and a giant gust of wind flew from the weapon lifting the part fairy up in the air. "And finally there is you Neville, with the Twin Timber Axes the weapons to the Mystic Knight of Forest merely bring the weapons together and you shall force your enemies away." Neville nodded as he took the two short handled axes and brought the tips together and watched as a green energy bolt erupted and struck the wall this last bolt was enough to crumble the wall.

"Now, all that remains is for you to earn your armor but that is something else entirely. Now be gone you have the starting pieces that you need for your fight."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Harry questioned his friends.

"Yes, but to fight that many Trolls Orcs and hellhounds we're going to need our armor." Hermione told her friend.

"Then let's do it." They all raised their weapons above their heads and called out.

"Fire Within me!"

"Earth Beneath me!"

"Water Around Me!"

"Air Above Me!"

"Forest before Me!"

Their armor appeared around each of them and the Mystic Knights stood in protection before the gates of Hogwarts as the army of creatures being herded by Death Eaters headed closer to them.

* * *

I blame my little brother for this one as he has recently discovered the show and is in the middle of watching it usually while I'm working on stories. The surprising thing is that the Mystic Weapons and stuff would work well in the Potter verse. Cause unlike in Power Rangers they don't gain insane amount of power from their outfit changes and can be beaten by regular folks. Even if I never write this as a fanfic I might merge it into another to help with evening the odds against snake face.


	6. XMen

**X-Men: **Ministry throws Hp and HG in prison story line they escape due to what they believe is wandless magic but is really mutant gifts releasing themselves. Maybe have them placed with magical inhibitors due to fear of what Sirus might have taught them. HP has shapeshifting abilities for any animal that he has come in contact with also animal empathy this would give him cat, rat, spider, giant spiders, owl, dragon, hippogryph, phoenix, werewolf, toad, newt, boarhound, Cerebus, basslisk, and blastended screwt forms. HG has invulnerability and energy blasts hands and computer like mind similar to Sage. jealous Ron manipulative Dumbledore and wizard world.

Don't own Potter verse or X-Men Verse

* * *

Harry Potter former hero of the wizarding world bit back a curse as he tried not to too notice the cut on his hand. Nearly a year ago he had been banished to this prison rather than be believed over the fact that Voldemort was back. While the Dementors were bad the thing that bothered him the most about this place was the fact that his childhood friend Hermione Granger was locked in the cell right next to him. Hermione had been named as an accomplice of his and as someone who had killed pureblood Cormac McLaggen. The pair who were once the pride of Hogwarts were now nothing but prisoners. The pair were betrayed by everyone that they loved or cared about. The duo could count the number of people that had stood up for them on one hand. Remus Lupin, a werewolf who was considered untrustworthy, Sirus Black a supposed criminal and finally his first friend Hagrid a half-giant. None of them had been able to help him or Hermione though so now they were stuck in this prison to rot away until something came up that changed people's minds about him. Harry grumbled a bit as he looked at the Runes that were littered around the room to prevent him from escaping. The magical writing was made to prevent any magic and most methods of escape. In one of their more lusic moments Hermione had explained to him that they appeared to be blood runes meaning that they were extremely powerful. The wards though prevented him from using any magic meaning that he was helpless before the monstrosities that were the Dementors.

The two were different from the pair of innocent children that had entered the walls of Azkaban no longer did they believe in such things as justice and the law they had been burned too much to so casually believe in such things.

The pair had been working on forcing their magic to help them escape they knew that they didn't have wands and that the blood runes made it near impossible to use any magic still it gave them something to do as they refused to be beaten down by despair. The desperation though triggered something deep within the pair and started something that no one could have anticipated. At first it was almost unnoticeable Hermione's mind had somehow become sharper than it had ever been as she began recalling with perfection everything in her life, whether it had been from a book, heard, or something that she had experinced. Her hands had also started glowing with power she hadn't been able to do much with the power she could feel other than fire the power towards the Dementors who seemed largely unaffected by the beams which merely pushed them back. Harry on the other hand had seemed to gain some animangus abilities from his father. The only difference though was that Harry seemed capable of turning into any animal the first few times Harry had turned into a snowy white owl and then later on into Padfoot. He had been happy with the two forms though neither one of them were actually able to help get the two of them out of Azakaban and Harry wasn't leaving his friend here alone.

"So what now Mione?" He questioned her, "we've tried just about everything that we can think of."

The girl was silent as she considered their options. "Can you turn into something big enough to break these walls Harry? Something with wings preferably."

"Sure I'll just change into a Hungarian Horntail tonight and you can fly away on my back." Harry returned to his friend with a chuckle.

Hermione nodded magical transformations were supposed to be extremely rare and if Harry already had two animal forms it was doubtful that he would be able to change into a dragon because of the sheer amount of power they had. "Well how about a Hippogryph then?" She joked tiredly. "My energy blast have taken chunks out of the walls before, we can just blow through the walls behind us and then you can carry me back to the mainland."

"You do remember that the last time you tried firing a powerful blast you collapsed right?" He questioned her idly as they began making plans to escape that neither of them actually thought would work. "There's also the fact that there's no guarantee that I can change into Buckbeak."

"Have you tried?" Hermione questioned him. "By my calculations you have a 29.44 percent chance of success. If you can accomplish the transformation though we have at least a 72.57 percent chance of escape," Hermione explained in the monotone voice she used whenever she allowed her mind to start analyzing, "though we will have to move quickly as every wasted moment after we destroy the walls our chance for success drop by a factor of 7. 56 percent. "

"Not exactly making me want to do it then Mione," Harry told his friend, "the numbers aren't exactly in our favor."

"Unless you can configure another possible escape route with as good as numbers as these then I think you should attempt the transformation and see if it is even possible." Hermione returned to her friend who was just making excuses as far as she was concerned. "Proceed as suggested, and we shall see if you are capable of performing."

Harry sighed before he began concentrating he remembered how Buckbeak had looked that night the two of them had saved Sirus. His body began getting bigger and wings sprouted from his back as he fell onto his hands and feet as bones reshaped themselves. A large Hippogryph screamed into the night.

"Excellent," Hermione said she then backed up and raised both fists in front of her and fired twin bolts at the wall that separated their cells. She aimed at an angle though so that the beams tore through the separating wall and the wall that kept them inside. The walls crumbled before the blast and she felt herself loosing consciousness. She stumbled toward the Hippogryph that tossed her onto its back spread its wings and took off. The animal glided out of the cage before it began flapping it wings and carried them away from the prison.

* * *

"What kind of mutants are we searching for anyways professor?" Cyclops questioned.

"Powerful ones Cyclops, as near as I can tell one is a shape shifter and the other is an energy manipulator of some type. I recommend that you be extremely careful in engaging the two they appear to be able to control their abilities somewhat but their control is still unreliable at times and could be dangerous. There is also the fact that what little I could get with Cerebro I believe that they are running from something I am merely unsure as to what it is that they are running from at this time though."

"We will be careful Charles," Storm assured the man as they prepared to leave.

"I suggest that you take someone that might not appear as a large threat, as I doubt that you'll be able to get close enough to otherwise do anything. You might want to consider taking Kitty Pryde, or maybe Rogue."

* * *

Harry looked at the group and didn't like the odds against them this group had enough power amongst them to be very difficult. He wasn't sure who they were or what kind of spells that they were using but he did know that it was going to make things hard.

"So what do you think Mione?" Harry asked his friend, "I mean seriously is it possible that what we're doing isn't magic but evolution or science?"

"Well, all of the evidence that they have given us so far supports their claims and it wouldn't hurt to learn what we can about our powers. Who knows perhaps they can teach us the type of control that we need to be able to do more than just run besides we both know that with the Auror's on our trail we need to find some way to disappear. This is possibly the best one that we're going to get anytime soon and if we don't take it we'll be regretting it for the rest of our lives."

"So what do you think that they get out of this? I mean Hogwarts didn't want anything from us either." Harry asked sarcastically. "Unless you don't count saving their worthless necks once a year from Voldemort."

"Be nice Harry." Hermione lectured her friend before they turned toward the group of mutants.

* * *

"So what is it exactly that you do?" Remus questioned the pair with interest while Sirus merely hugged the pair happily.

"Well Harry can shape shift into any animal that he's ever touched, which happens to include a werewolf and phoenix. And Hermione can shoot energy blasts from her hands and has a perfect recall." Storm explained to the two men as the two teens were unable to speak. "Combined they are one of our most powerful pairs." The two men nodded in shock as they began to understand just what the pair had become compared to the children that they remembered them being.

* * *

"So I'm just supposed to come back?" Harry questioned his hackles rising at Dumbledore. He glared at the man who was smiling kindly at him acting as if he was offering him the best thing in the world. "What if I'm not interested, why should I want to bother coming back? There's nothing there to interest me."

"But what of Hogwarts, it is your home." Dumbledore reminded the boy before them.

"Hogwarts was our home but now it's the mansion." Hermione bit back at the twinkling eyed man angrily. "We don't have anyone or anything in your world to fight for."

"It is your world as well." Dumbledore reminded the two former Hogwarts students.

Harry snorted at the man. "I'm a Mutant Freedom Fighter, Zoologist, and Curse Breaker and Mione is a computer specialist, Curse Breaker and Mutant Freedom Fighter. What makes you think that we'd want to come back to England where they threw us out?"

Dumbledore frowned at this he had to admit that the boy had a point there wasn't a whole lot to draw him back to England. The British wizarding world had cut all ties with the boy and now that they wanted him back he really didn't have a reason to come when they called out to him. He had to hope that he could guilt the boy into doing what it is that he needed him to do but that didn't seem to be working as he hoped. "Harry, please consider what it is that you're saying. Why think of all of the people that could die if you were to not help. Is your anger great enough that you would leave them to die?"

"You don't want to know what I think of you and your kind Dumbledore." Harry told the man solemnly. "You want know even less what it is that I think that should be done to you and your people."

"They are yours as well though." Dumbledore repeated while looking at the boy hopefully. "What would your parents think Harry if they knew that you abondoined everyone that they fought for?"

"By birth not by choice," Hermione returned to the man that she had once respected, and isn't that a little low to use his parents like that? What would those two have thought if they knew you were using their memory like that?"

Dumbledore winced at the cutting remark but held his ground Harry and his friends were needed.

* * *

The two teens looked at the Aurors and Ministry officials that had them surrounded. "You Potter are under arrest and are slated for Death for receiving the kiss." Dwalish said as he held a wand at the boy. "Any resistance will only make it worse for you if you come now though we may be willing to make it fast. As for Granger due to her actions it has been decided that her custody is to be handed over to the Malfoys who have stated that they believe with proper training they can rehabilitate the girl."

"Ye going to sell her to some pureblood bigot?" Wolfsbane questioned angrily as she glared at their opponents.

"Silence abomination, you are already in enough trouble for changing during the day." The Auror said while looking at the group of mutants from around the world. As for you so called X-Men you are to be turned over to the Department of Mysteries so that we may better understand and control your abilities."

"You want us then come and get us." Harry growled before he began shifting he had thought werewolf at first but there were to many wizards here. As a Hungarian Horn tail though he had more than enough chance of surviving an attack from this group. With a roar the dragon let loose a stream of fire at its attacker causing them to scatter. Hermione his old teammates and the X-men scattered as well as they broke apart to engage the various Ministry officials.

Wolverine roared as he charged forward at the man that wanted to experiment on his charges. He knew chuck would want them alive but he would be damned if he was going to let these folks harm his kids.

* * *

Moody watched one of Potter's new protectors nervously he recognized the tall brooding figure in the shadows that was standing there. There was only a handful of muggles that truly scared the old Auror and this one happened to be in the top five that terrified him. He had last seen the figure sometime during the last war he had been a great help in destroying and disabling Death Eaters. The man and his team of muggles had slowly but surely taken down numerous Death Eaters. Moody had been glad for what they had done but even he had known that the group more often than not crossed the line when they went on their killing sprees. They wouldn't be happy with just their targets death they didn't stop until everyone in the whole area was dead and there were some members of the group that hadn't been able to tell the difference between friend and foe. He had been part of a team of wizards who's job it had been to get rid of the dangerous muggles. It was that very mission in capturing and obliviating the muggles that had cost him his leg and his eye. The obliviators had promised that the man would be lucky to remember his name after they were done with him particularly since he would have the muggle equivalent of a memory charm placed on him as well. When they were done there wouldn't be any memories for the man to draw on. Yet here he was, the short man before him was only half of the dangerous team that had destroyed half of his team. The man before him had taken his leg off while his giant partner had been the reason that he had lost his eye and then to add insult to his injury the blonde cat like man had swallowed his eye.

Moody growled as he dispelled the memories that were plaguing him as he focused on the group before him and wondered what the best way to get the Potter boy away from the monster before he did anything to him.

* * *

"So these memory charms are part of why I can't remember anything?" Logan said as he looked at the records before him that had a picture of him, Sabertooth, an Indian looking girl, and two or three other people underneath them the words Team X was stamped.

"That they are my dear man," Dumbledore said with a grin, "I might be able to help you with the problems if you could convince Harry to help us I'm sure I could spare the resources to investigate this. In time we might even be able to heal you and let you reclaim the memories that are yours."


	7. Raised Heroic

**

* * *

**

Raised Heroic

This little idea was inspired by Harry Potter and the power of Oa » by bluminous8. A very good story and if you haven't read it you should try it as it has a definite twist in someone other than Dumbledore approved parents raising the kid. Dumbledore doesn't just suddenly find out he's HP and goes through a good chunk of the tale unknowing that HP is in his school. I think he's too powerful personally but it's still a great story. This is a bit of a merger of the various cartoons and comics.

Don't own any characters here either property of JKR and DCU

* * *

The master of vengeance watched as two children that were important to another world that was not their own were forced into a delicate balance. One was a child that was destined for greatness and power, this child was destined to be the hero that his father and prankster group of friends had only dreamed being. The other child was destined to help and aide the first, to show the child the way to greatness. The child would rise above and beyond all before her with the power of her mind. Yet something was disturbing the balance that would alter everything unless things were not helped to right themselves. Both had lost their parents who were supposed to set them on the paths of heroes, now if nothing was done they would be destroyed from within. The figure appeared before the protected house first and after a moment's work passed through the low powered blood wards that were used to guard the home. The figure checked under the stairs and in a broom cupboard where a boy of three years laid. Wrapping the child up within its green cloak the figure waved its hand and destroyed all of the various spells that had been placed on it for the last couple of years. Soon the only magic left on the child was the magic within the scar, as much as the being would love to affect that spell it was not up to it to deal with that piece of magic and the rules demanded that it not mess with the scar. The being gathered the child in a protective embrace and left the house of number 4 Privet Drive. It reappeared in an orphanage and found another young child that would help the world gathering the child in its arms it disappeared with a swirl of light.

The figure reappeared in another dimension where it often came when it was making decisions. It could not keep the chosen one and its companion here. They would learn much under its guidance it was true, but if they remained here then what they learned here would tip the balance in the other direction. He needed to find beings that could care for a child, that would teach and nurture the child to be powerful on their own without cosmic interference. He needed them not to be insanely powerful, but strong in their own ways to deal with the challenges that were coming in their future years. There were two humans that fit this bill. They could teach the children to stand on their own two feet. One was dark and one was light, arrogant and cautious, serious and playful. They each had a mission though and they each were devoted to it. Waving its hand it created a shadowy place and then with another wave it summoned the two champions it had chosen. One figure was dressed in a black cowl and cape that seemed to suck in the shadows leaving no view, the other seemed to gather the light creating a natural spotlight above him.

"Greetings heroes." The figure said towards the two vigilantes that it had pulled to it.

"Why have you brought us here?" The dark one snarled at the cosmic being.

"Simple Batman, I come with a request for aide. I have two children here with a destiny but I cannot keep them here they need teachers and caregivers. If I were to take them I could upset the balance of power. That is something I am unwilling to do."

"So why are we here," the other said with a smirk, "Batman here and I are hardly the best people to do this job we don't exactly live normal lives."

"Despite your nocturnal activities Green Arrow, you are both uniquely suited for this duty. I can think of none better to teach these children how to survive and how to fight back. They need your help for none but you two can show them what they need. Would you rather I try the Kryptonian who has to constantly judge his strength, maybe the Atlantian King in his underwater palace, or the childlike speedster? Or perhaps you think I should give the children to one of your other meta human allies who could never understand or care for the child like you. Or more importantly teach the children how to fight a war using the gifts that they have. They need to learn how to live more than one life and none can teach this as well as the two of you can."

"What are the conditions," Batman questioned cautiously.

"That is something that will be learned in time by the children. I will not let them train solely for this destiny. For there are other things they will need to prepare for. The only thing that I can tell you is that in a few years I will tell you it is time for them to begin their training of skills other than what you can teach them but they shall always be yours."

The two heroes nodded as they looked at the cosmic being. "Very well then who gets which kid then?" Green Arrow questioned the being.

"You Green Arrow shall take the boy. He shall be ruled by his heart and luck. You can teach the child how to use these skills to save those that need saving. As for you Batman, the other child is a child of knowledge if given the chance. This child shall be the perfect candidate to memorize information she will be the information and skill source to the boy's power and luck." Batman nodded and walked toward the girl while Green Arrow took the boy. Each hero checked on their new charge before heading preparing themselves to leave.

"We will talk again Spectre," Batman promised the cloaked being who nodded before returning them to Star City and Gotham city.

* * *

The Batman trained his child in the arts of the mind and body while the Green Arrow trained his in fighting and how to be lucky with the bow. The two children trained as part of their respective families and clans as well as together under the eyes of their mentor and father figures and the Justice League. Some members were concerned when they heard that the pair were now the guardians for the children, but no one really felt like they had a right to argue with what was the equivalent to the spirit of vengeance. Besides the devoted manner the two men took to their children meant that those that threatened their relationship would be treated as enemies.

The two were trained to defeat anyone or anything that could be thought of. They knew that if the Spectre had left the pair with them then their destinies had to be great indeed and they would need all of the support that they could get when the time came for them to do their duties. As near as anyone could tell they were normal, but then there were the times that they would perform some unexplainable feat. During a sparring incident Hermione caused Robin's cape to seal him inside forcing the acrobat to the ground. Harry once managed to make some of Green Arrow's arrows to change from boxing glove arrows into powder glove arrows. By the time they were old enough to help in crime fighting both children were capable of a form of teleportation when they were in danger and could affect the area around them with a limited degree of control. The two had the power but they seemed to lack the control that they needed. Batman kept a very careful record of each of their displays of power and a list of potential uses that they could have in fights or investigations. Dr. Fate and Zatana had taught them basics in meditation and spell casting, but until the pair were older and their powers more stabilized there was little that the two mystics could safely teach the children of the two vigilante's.

Harry Queen looked at the owl that had delivered its letter to him. He and Hermione Wayne had each accepted the letters and looked to their fathers curiously. "Magical school?" Harry asked in disbelief while Hermione snorted in amusement at the thought of a magical school.

"Do not mock what you do not understand child." Spectre admonished the girl as he appeared in front of all of them. "Once again we are together, though I see that each of you have grown in number." The figure noted as it looked at the other heroes that were gathered around the group. Robin and Speedy stood in one corner ready to move should they need to. Wonder Woman and Black Canary stood high above where they could observe everything that was going on. They both cared deeply for the men and children below them however this was something that they had to deal. They may have acted as surrogate mother's to the children but they were still not really theirs, the choices made tonight were ones that they could make.

"The beginning of your destiny awaits you two. "The Spectre explained as it turned to the youngest pair. "While you train in magic, you will learn how to help those that need your help. You are Harry Potter the Chosen One, it is your destiny to someday fight the darkness that is rising in England it is your duty to be the balance to the coming darkness."

"England?" Astrol questioned looking slightly nauseated, "why would I want to save England from a darkness when I have my duties here? Star City needs me."

"The magical Britain needs your strength even more though. It may not know it, but it does."

"Our letters for magic are for someplace in Salem though." The girl argued to the cosmic being before them.

The being smirked in amusement at the girl. "The children of two of America's wealthiest denied their place at Hogwarts? The Wayne's are one of the wealthiest families in the world, and the Queen's are on the rise once again, retaking their place as the masters of Star City. Once they learn that you wish to enroll your children they will gladly allow you to do so. Money talks, I believe is the saying that you mortals use."

The girl nodded in acceptance while the boy stilled looked rebellious. Batman then spoke for them all. "Very well, if we have no choice then they shall go but it shall be under our terms not yours or theirs." The Dark Knight informed the being. "They shall not give away their former names to this magical world. They are Hermione Wayne and Harry Queen that is how they shall enter the magical world not as puppets or weapons of some other they are their own beings. I have seen how this magical world works and I am not impressed with their way of doing things. Might makes Right is the key to their society. Many hold the power but few see to want to do what is right. I will not let them be used by this Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore."

"You have already investigated the magical world and all of its primary figures then?" Spectre questioned Batman who nodded at the being while Green Arrow, Speedy and Robin all snorted at the comment. Of course Batman had researched the possibility that they would have to do their schooling in Europe. "Then I have nothing left to tell you that you and yours cannot find out." With a flash of light the cosmic being was gone.

"So you want to start explaining?" Green Arrow questioned his fellow crime fighter.

Batman nodded as his hands began flicking toward the computer keyboard as various images began coming up on the monitors.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the crowd of children Harry Potter had not come as he had hoped. He had prayed that the boy would somehow miraculously reappear and he wouldn't have rely on the other boy as his champion but fate it seemed had declared what he wished for null and void. The son of James and Lily was not there instead he had to deal with a bunch of children the only ones of real interest were the two Americans from prominent muggle families and they were barely all that noticeable as they were pushed to the side for the scions of many old and prominent pureblood families. It was a feather in his and Hogwarts hat though to have them here rather than at Salem. In fact it had been a rather large coup once he learned how shocked and embarrassed his American counterpart was at loosing these two prominent students. He had looked into it and found that they were the equivalent to purebloods in their hometowns. In fact with the money numbers from them they were considered the monetary equals if not superiors to the Malfoy and Zabini families.

* * *

Harry headed after the troll he knew his best friend better than that and knew that she wasn't hiding because of what some idiot boy said and he wanted an answer as to why she was hiding in the bathroom instead of at the feast. There was also the fact that she could be in some serious danger from the troll. He had read a little about the great beasts and was not sure he ever wanted to meet one without at least a couple of other people to back him up. Still he wouldn't be a member of the Arrow family if he let a pretty girl be attacked by a monstrous troll. Sure the girl was a Bat, but that didn't change the fact that he was honor and duty bound to try and save her. As he rounded the corner he watched the troll enter the bathroom not even hesitating he activated the spell that revealed his bow and arrows and charged into the room it was game time and he was in the mood for some exercise anyways.

The two young heroes were breathing hard as the troll finally fell down. They hadn't used any magic against the giant creature and had performed a feat that they didn't know most adult wizards had trouble performing. The fact that the pair had managed to perform the task with only their muggle equipment was a source of pride for the both of them. "You know, the way the books went on about these guys I thought that they would be a lot more difficult to fight." Harry panted as he folded his bow up and returned it to its hiding place. "Course they didn't mention the smell was as bad as this either."

"We were fortunate that we had the resources to deal with it." Hermione returned to her friend. Her cloak wrapped around her in a similar manner that the Batman's cape did after a fight.

Harry rolled his eyes as he picked up a batarang from the ground and tossed it to the girl. "Remind me to find something that can shoot gas out to add to my gear over the break I so need that." Hermione nodded as she grabbed the weapon out of the air. "So, what were you really doing in there anyways?"

"I was putting together some information that had been left out for Longbottom he is being slowly but surely being herded toward something I want to know what it is I am also composing a list of possible items that may be protected here at the school until I know more I'm not going to bore you with the details though."

"Thanks I think."

"Come on, it wouldn't do for us to be caught here with the troll. Let them think someone or something else managed to deal with the beast. It is better that they do not know of our full capabilities. It will also be a good chance to observe their investigative techniques." Hermione said as she stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Harry rolled his eyes at the security paranoid girl before he followed after her.

* * *

"So, Longbottom is required to save the stone and all of that as a test then?" Astrol questioned his companion.

Hawkshaw nodded as she looked over at her friend from the book she was reading. "Yes, Dumbledore believes that he can stop the thief from taking the treasure that he has that is being protected by the primary teachers defenses. I believe that it is all a type of test or obstacle course for Longbottom as no one else has contributed to the guarding of the stone that many would want."

"So, do we need to add our own layer of protection or do we need to figure another way to combat whatever is being guarded?" Astrol questioned.

"With everything that we have learned about the stone I would suggest that we proceed carefully as I don't want anyone to know that we are here." Hawkshaw returned to her friend. "It wouldn't take much work to get past everything that they have here though. It would be similar to combating in the training room on the tower or some of the villains hideouts that we have been to."

"Alright there is one last question though." Astrol said as he examined the potential mission.

"Yes I agree we should wear our costumes and masks." Hawkshaw said not even bothering to look up from where she was planning things. "I have supplemented some of my usual arsenal with potions and fanged Frisbees. By using these items we lessen the chance of being discovered if we are forced to leave behind any of our equipment."

Harry nodded in understanding he was used to her predicting him from time to time no matter how annoying it was. "I agree, I plan on only using my arrows if required and have a few arrows coated with potions. Hopefully we'll be able to clean up any mess that we make with them before they investigate. I also have some throwing knives that I may use as they're coated with a sleeping draught."

"Good, we'll be able disable any attacks before they become a problem then."

* * *

Harry grinned evilly as he looked at the giant snake and the shade before him. "So you're the idiotic overgrown lizard and its ninny brained, shit for brains master that thought it was okay to attack Hermione then?"

"You think that I am impressed with your sense of bravdo mudblood?" The shade of the older boy questioned him arrogantly.

"Not really, but I'm not here to fight for her or anything else like that. Do you know how far she would kick my ass if she found out I did that?" Harry gave an exaggerated shivered at the thought. "I'm only here to watch while the master deals with you."

"What Master?"

"Me." A voice said as a figure loomed in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Tom questioned as he looked into the darkened corners for the owner of the voice. His only response was a black object being thrown at the ground causing smoke to billow out when the spirit of Tom Riddle opened his eyes and there standing before him was a demon of some kind. Two brightly colored lesser demons flanked the creature that had appeared before it. Tom Riddle looked both fearfully and hungrily at the primary figure and wondered how he could bend this being to his will.

"Robin, Batgirl keep the snake busy". Batman ordered. "Astrol you may help them."

"Yes sir," the boy said as he turned toward the snake sliding the visor down over his face and letting the built in radar do its job.

"Astrol the Archer, for the ninth sign of the zodiac is it not?" Riddle said conversationally as he tried to figure out what the demon wanted from him and how he might get away if he needed to.

"It's a good thing that you're not really human, I won't feel guilty for killing you: Batman said as he strode forward his cape seeming to billow in an unfelt wind in the cavern.

"Kill me, but why? Surely a demon such as yourself can appreciate my power." Riddle said nervously.

"You attacked one of mine with your snake," Batman informed the spirit as he drew a ninja sword made from Thangarian metal from a sheath. "For that you must die."

"Perhaps this person isn't strong enough to be one of yours." Riddle suggested now scared of the demon. "Maybe I can take their place. As the heir of Slytherian I am sure I have more than enough power to be one of yours."

"You may have power but you lack character." Batman returned.

* * *

"The two of you are going to Japan this summer." Batman told the two teens. "I want you to study under some of the ninja mystics that have agreed to train the two of you in their arts. Astrol will be learning from a Samurai who studied in the uses of the bow in particular. Hawkshaw will study under another master who is a master of silent moving. After the two of you are done with them I have another ninja master who will teach you both stealth and any other ninja magic that you may not have learned."

"But you said we could try out for the Titans this year!" Harry argued to the man that was like an uncle to him. He turned to his own father and looked at him pleadingly. "Dad are you behind this? You both know that all the training in the world means nothing without experience."

"Yeah I am," Green Arrow told the boy sternly, "when you get done we'll see if you have any time to join the team if not we'll consider it next year besides training along side of a Bat is good for you. May have to change your name to Black Arrow though if you make your uniform any darker. Besides you always like telling people your half Arrow and half Bat. This is part of being that."

"Fine," the teen grumbled knowing that when the two were in agreement like this there was literally nothing that he could do or say to change their minds when it came to training.

* * *

Harry smirked as he looked at the results of the spell work around them. "I love magic." He said as his grin widened.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Don't let my dad hear you say that, he might get angry at you. "You know how he is Mr. I hate magic."

Harry turned to look at his friend at that. "You know I've never been able to understand that. How can he hate magic when he's dated Diana and Zatana though? One of them has magical abilities that allows them to affect reality itself, and then the other is a magical based being. For a man that loves logic as much as he does it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to date people that defy logic unless it's the whole opposites attract thing."

"Why don't you tell him that to his face." Hermione challenged her friend with a grin.

"Um, because I don't have a death wish and there is no way that I want him to start looking into any relationships that I might have in the future. Harry replied to her looking nervous at the idea. "Cause we both know he would make a habit of keeping track of every girl I dated and then when something came up he would rub it in my face. Your dad is a bit obsessive when it comes to paybacks."

"Just remember that and that he's taught me everything as well." Hermione said with a smile before walking off.

"Not likely," Harry muttered before heading the other way.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the dragon that he was now facing, he wasn't sure why he was facing a dragon but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it win the game though. Besides he had this great bow that shot mystically charged arrows that he had been dying to use. Besides it was only one dragon what could go wrong? He had some cables and other things as well he could use if things got crazy. These people wanted a show though and he was bound and determined to give them one it wouldn't be right not to enjoy himself and let them get their money's worth after all. Grinning he summoned his bow from where it was resting in his room. Oh well show time. He thought as he snagged the bow out of the air and headed toward the dragon.

* * *

"So, how does this work? Astrol asked Nightwing, "I mean how can you actually plan for problems as big as what's coming?"

"We do what's required of us," Nightwing returned to the other boy, "and as to how I plan on keeping this a secret I'm not. You two are going to tell Batman and Green Arrow that you're dating his daughter and that you have a witch that knows your secret identities."

"Which one will likely get me killed the least?"

"I don't know, but you better tell him before he finds out on his own." Nightwing advised the boy.

"Come on, Katie Bell is a friend of ours and isn't going to give us up she's a half-blood and a good friend of ours."

"Uh huh." Nightwing said as he examined something under a microscope. "And you started training her before you got permission too didn't you?"

"Well maybe a little bit." The younger hero admitted to the other dark haired boy.

Nightwing looked up at the other boy. "You guys are the ones that have to explain it to Batman and Green Arrow not me I hope that you two are prepared to live with the trouble that you could get into things with them. Is she worth all of the trouble?"

"She's our friend and a teammate of mine she's also helped us out of a few jams over the years if nothing else she deserves the benefit of the doubt and maybe a hint of respect."

"I'll check on the girl, but you have to tell him that your dating his daughter not me."

"Sure you can't help with that one to?"

"Hawkshaw is my sister." Nightwing reminded him looking up to face the other boy. "Hurt her and anything that she and Batman leave will be turned into something that not even Starfire would be willing to try and eat." Astrol grimaced at the mental image that the older boy gave him.

* * *

Hermione squeaked in fear as she looked over her boyfriends shoulder. Her position in his lap became very rigid as her legs tightened painfully around his waist. "Umm Harry, I think that you should turn around and see this." She said nervously.

Harry groaned and since they were sitting down spun around on his butt and faced something he really didn't want to see. The Batman was standing there just visible in the shadows, on either side of him was Nightwing and Robin, off to the side he could see Huntress and Question. A nearby monitor showed the avatar for Oracle that the computer hacker sometimes used when people needed a face for the computer genius. Up above them were Black Canary and Wonder Woman. Yep he was dead there was no way that he was getting out of this the fact that her cape was draped over a chair and the top of her costume had become a bit loose wasn't helping him either. He might get some help from Black Canary but that was only because she was his mom he doubted that the rest of the Gothamites were going to be so forgiving and with Hermione's adopted mom hovering above them and giving him the evil eye he wasn't sure that the heroine would chance the wrath of the angry looking Amazon Princess to help him. Where were his dad, Conner, Red Arrow, and Speedy when he really needed them anyways?

"Something tells me we should have waited till we got back to Hogwarts before exploring what our feelings are." Harry said nervously as he let her climb to her feet before he stood up.

"What I wouldn't give for a super villain to try and hold the city hostage again right now." Hermione muttered as she stood up.

"Yeah a prison break is something I almost wish could happen." Harry muttered as he climbed to his feet making sure that his hands stayed well away from Hermione. He somehow doubted that he would be allowed to touch the girl right now. Not with the looks that her dad and brothers were giving him right now.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain in their new costumes wondering what everyone would think of their new costumed identities. Hermione had followed her father figure's footsteps, and found a scary looking animal to base her costume off of. She had chosen the Black Eagle from the Arabian and now went by that name. Her costume was a bit more bird themed now but it did have the right look to it. Harry on the other hand had based his costume on Conner Hawke's version of the Green Arrow costume the only difference was that he had made the costume black and gray. "I give you the Black Eagle and Mystic Arrow." Nightwing said as he nodded to his sister and her boyfriend in their new identities. "They used to be Hawkshaw and Astrol but they figured that it was time to move on to different costumes. Grow beyond Batman and Green Arrow."

Red Arrow nodded and gave his brother a wink as he watched his brother turn to him for approval. Hopefully his brother wouldn't have the problems that he had with Ollie when he had left his original name and become Arsenal.

"Greetings friends." Starfire greeted them happily as she flew forward and gave the pair bone crushing hugs. "It is a joyous occasion for you to rejoin us."

* * *

This one sounds like fun and may be done after I'm done with a Buffy crossover I'm working on.


	8. Mutant X

**

* * *

**

Mutant X

: Hp a feral that is like a little brother to Shalimar. Ends up going to Hogwarts at sixteen some of the muggle born population are new mutants DD thinks HP is just powerful and tries to make HP return to Dursley's. Alright another show that may or may not be remembered. 

* * *

Adam Kane looked up as the owl landed in front of him and he saw the label on it. Harry Potter, USA, Sanctuary. The scientist was surprised to say the least to see an owl holding a letter. The bird didn't seem to be overly interested in turning the letter over to who it was addressed too, but would rather have him take the letter. Not that a bird staying clear of Harry was all that odd. Cat like ferals often put birds and rodents on edge as they could sense the inner beast within. The man accepted the letter to magic school and frowned. Harry was a feral, which gave him cat like abilities which included enhanced speed, strength, agility, senses and the ability to see in different spectrums. Harry was one of a number of people that had these abilities there were other New Mutants though that had other abilities. All of the people were empowered so though because he had been trying to save lives and had somehow inadvertently given them powers. There were four types of Powers that they had been given. There were the Ferals, like Harry who had animal like qualities, then there were the Elementals who could manipulate a certain type of element with their minds or bodies, Moleculars who could affect themselves and those around them on the molecular level in amazing ways, and then there were the Psionics who had various mental abilities that ranged from empathic to telapathic. He was currently trying to save all New Mutants from burning their bodies out and from people that wanted to use or abuse them for their gifts. It was the least that he could do sense these people were empowered because of what he had done.

* * *

Harry looked at the hat distrustfully as it was placed on his head. He still couldn't believe that these people were forcing him to come here, he was 16, he had a right t choose whether or not he wanted to come to their little wizard of Oz place. Instead he had been forced into this place and was expected to do things their way whether he wanted to or not. He should be with Mutant X learning about how to use his powers better, not how to mumble Latin and wave a stick around he had never needed those skills before why he now needed them he was unsure. He supposed he should be happy that he had taken down part of the group before the big guy and cat lady had gotten involved in the fight. Part of him was kind of glad that he had got caught though he knew that Shalimar and Brennan were going to tear the world apart while looking for him he only hoped that Emma was able to find him in this loony world.

"So young Potter, you finally have come. I must admit I thought you had decided not to come."

'Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't be here.' Harry thought back at the hat. 'Too bad for me though that the people here didn't think that my opinion or the people that raised me counted.'

"Well that is a bit of bad luck, shall we see just what kind of person you are then? My, my, so that's what that unexplainable power is.' The hat commented. "I do believe we have some elementals and ferals in this school already." The hat commented as it went through the head of the boy. "And here everyone was thinking it was some form of their magic expressing itself in other ways due to the muggle world's comic books."

"And what does what I am have to do with what kind of person I am?" Harry countered to the hat. "I thought the idea was to judge my personality not judge me by what I am."

"My apologies, but you must admit that you have an interesting mind and watching how you took a hit witch and three Aurors down before McGonagall and Hagrid were able to take you down is impressive. Your speed and strength is comparable to a werewolf on the full moon really something to marvel at. I really wish that we could all see the world in the way that you are blessed with. Godric would have loved fighting against you boy."

* * *

Harry growled as he held the fist of each of the blonde's body guards in his own hand. He let his eyes shine through for a moment scaring the boys before he pushed tossing the pair into their leader knocking all three of them to the ground. "You boys sure that you want to fight with me?" The freaks aren't alone anymore." At this Malfoy looked around and swallowed nervously as he realized that each of the freaks were in this room and they all looked angry. Katie Bell and Hermione Granger had eyes that flickered like Potter's. Off to the side there was Terry Boot who was holding a small tornado in his hand, Colin Creevy stood behind a water fountain grinning as he made a gesture and water began forming into a giant water dog around him, Cho Chang smirked at the boy as she held several small energy balls in her hands. "That's right Malfoy, they know that they're not alone anymore." Harry told the boy with a grin. "It was easy when it was you against only one of them, but what are you going to do now that the odds are a little bit more even?"

"You're all freakish mudbloods." Malfoy said as he began backing away from the group in fear.

"Maybe, but we're freaks with friends." Harry returned to the other boy. "Now how about you take your boyfriends and get lost already."

"You'll pay for this Potter, you all will." Malfoy promised them with a sneer from behind Crabbe and Goyle.

"Uh huh, well goodbye brat boy." Harry said waving to the boy.

* * *

Harry grinned as he smelled the tell tale scent of a pair of ferals. The hat had been right there were people like him here. Judging by the scent that they left they were powerful as well at the very least they were near his level maybe slightly higher or lower he wouldn't know till he had gotten a chance to try himself against them. He looked up and saw the pair that he had scented on two different side of the room. The pair it seemed had gone the classic ways of hiding themselves from being found out for what they were. The blonde girl had taken the route of being the socialist hiding herself amongst all of the other students pretending to be something that she wasn't. The other was a brunette girl that was lurking in the shadows with a book in her hands. Both girls moved with a grace that anyone else might have not noticed. He wondered what Shalimar would think of them.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the group of teachers that were assembled to teach the various parts of DADA. There was Quintius Quirrel who taught the theory, Gildroy Lockhart who taught dueling, Lupin who taught about Dark Creatures, and Mad-Eye Moody who taught about curses. Combined the group was supposed to be one of the most well known, knowledgeable and talented dark arts experts in England. He wondered what the group would be teaching and how much he could get away without learning he would much rather be working on learning how to boost cars from Brennan or hack into places he wasn't supposed to from Jesse instead he was stuck here.

* * *

Shalimar glared at the old woman as she held her in a tight grip. "I'm not going to ask you again where's Harry?" McGonagall looked at the blonde fearfully but refused to open her mouth. Shal grinned at this. "Good, this means I can be violent about this without feeling to bad about it." The feral started by holding the woman's wand in the air and snapping it. The woman now looked even more scared as her weapon was destroyed. Shalimar then threw the figure through several crates angrily.

"You might want to tell her soon." Brennan said from where he was leaning on the wall. "You took her brother, she's not going to leave until you tell her something and this time you're the one outnumbered not Harry."

McGonagall glared at the pair of muggles that had attacked her. "And why should I believe you don't mean Harry any harm after everything you've done to me?"

"Well what would you do if someone kidnapped the closest thing that you had to a little brother?" Shalimar questioned her bluntly. The witch paused at this her tirade stopping before it began. "That's right lady, you took Harry away by force from his family. Tell me why I shouldn't tear you apart for that?"

"His parents wanted him at Hogwarts." The woman argued weakly.

"And his wishes didn't matter?" Brennan asked in disgust, "lady he's sixteen years old, he has the right to choose what he wants to do with his life and if he doesn't want to be in England then that's his choice but it's sure not yours."

"But Albus said he had no one to help him and that he was alone."

At this the pair snorted. "Please, that old man was told Harry wasn't coming to his school and he got mad and tried to magic us." Shalimar told the woman with a glare.

"Yeah, only one he could affect was Shalimar and then only for a few moments, his compulsion charms didn't work to well on us."

"You know about magic?" NcGonagall said in surprise,

"Lady, we've watched Harry come and go to magic school for years." Shalimar returned to the witch. "The other members of the group that weren't family didn't even know about your magical world till your group decided to try and take Harry the first time and we had to explain what happened to him."

McGonagall froze at this, she had thought Harry had been too knowledgeable about magic, but she hadn't thought it was because he had been trained elsewhere. His derogatory anti magic user comments had merely added to this belief, but if he had grown up and trained in magic then they had bent if not broken several laws and there was no telling what would happen next. She wondered if she should try to apparate out. The deadly look the woman gave her tempted her but figured she might as well try and talk sense to the group rather than cause more reason to distrust them.

* * *

Harry smirked as he looked at the group against him if they wanted to play he would play he and his team were more than capable of taking down this bunch of terrorist wannabes. He had fought against some of the toughest New Mutants in the world he wasn't about to let this bunch take him out he would tear them apart first. "Alright you bunch of Death Eaters, show me what you got." He goaded to the group as he flashed the prophecy ball at the group. "You came all this way for this thing you might as well at least try and take it." He laughed at the group as he and the other two ferals then leaped into the air and disappeared into the shadows. Only thing is you have to find us first.

"Harry was sick for the first few months of his life." Remus explained to the others. "No matter what we did nothing seemed to work, no potion, spell, or ritual seemed to help they were all useless and seemed to wash over him as if they were nothing. Magic was slowly killing the boy he had to much for his body to control and there was nothing that we could do to stop what was going on. It was Lily that decided to see if muggle medicine would help."

"Really, and what did she expect them to be able to do?" Someone asked with a snort. "They don't understand just what magic is."

"That may be, but the man in charge of the treatments that James and Lily somehow managed to get for Harry saved him. Adam Kane did something to Harry on a genetic level and healed the boy of any and all of the damage that he had acquired."

"And do you know where this Adam Kane is now?" Dumbledore questioned with interest his eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"No, the group that we went through to find him fell through the methods were only experimental at the time if I was to guess I would say that there were some unanticipated side effects that made the treatment unreliable though Harry does appear as if he is one of their few success stories."

"Possibly." The headmaster said his mind going to what the boy had managed to do to various people he needed to find this Adam Kane and figure things out.

* * *

Mutant X stood between the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts team. Brennan and Shalimar leading the group of underground heroes. "You really want to try this?" The former thief questioned as he held his hands up and let an electrical energy ball form in each of them.

"Welcome to my home." Harry told the group as they removed the blinders and the Hogwarts students could now see everything that there was about Sanctuary. Everyone gasped as they looked around the secret base that Harry had grown up in.

"Don't need to worry about evil wizards either this place has the best methods protecting it. By the time someone realized we were here we would be gone anyways." He bragged to them. "Now that we're here you can begin to understand everything that's been happening to you and why."

* * *

"So exactly who is it that's chasing us now?" Katie asked as she huffed dodging an energy blast that one of the new mutants was shooting at them.

"Well, it could be Genomex, or maybe it Ashlocke's group of New Mutants, or it could even be a group of misfit new mutants that decided that we're invading their turf or we did something that offended them." Harry answered to the blonde as he ducked another energy beam. "I mean there are a lot of different New mutants out there that have a reason to want to hurt us some of them might even do it for fun or prove that they're better than everyone else."

* * *

Harry and Jesse smirked as they watched Brennan and Shalimar kiss. "Finally." The molecular said as he watched the pair. "I though we were going to have to get the pair of them drunk before they were actually going to admit their feelings for each other."

"Yeah, of course next comes the fun part." Harry said with a grin as he looked at his friend.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Jesse questioned his eyes lighting up as he saw the mischivious glint in the teenagers eyes.

"Why, as Shalimars unofficial brothers its our right to go and have the talk with Brennan and make sure he knows what will happen to him if he should hurt her in any way." Harry returned the gleam in his eyes showing the anticipation that he was feeling toward what was coming.

Jesse snickered at this. "Oh man this going to be so much fun."


	9. Gargoyles

**Don't Own Potter or Gargoyles they belong to JKR and Disney**

**Gargoyles: **Harry becomes ward of Xanatos the clan is Scottish so when HP and Alexander need to go to magic school they go with them to protect them. Lily could have been the product of another of Oberon's wife's relationships she has a number of physical similarities to Fox that would make both Alexander and Harry ¼ Faye would explain why he survived You-Know-Who.

* * *

Xanatos looked down at the boy before him hardly believing what he was being told by the King and Queen of the faye. "What makes you think that we can deal with the training of another of your grandchildren?" He questioned Oberon in annoyance.

"Because he is the child of your wife's half sister." The faye told the man arrogantly. "Surely family means something to you?" The tall figure questioned him. "Besides if you do not take the child in then I may have to reconsider my choice in allowing Alexander being brought up here instead of Avalon."

Xanatos scowled at Oberon deciding now was not the time to remind the faye king how he had managed to hold the stuck up lord off. He didn't mention that he had since then upgraded the security systems since then. He was also upset because he really didn't like to be forced into doing something yet Oberon was doing just that. "Fine we'll take the kid. I presume that Puck will be training him in his abilities as well?"

"Of course what do you take me for?"

"An overbearing, manipulative, controlling, grandfather that's used to getting his own way no matter what." Xanatos bluntly responded to the king.

"Among other things." Oberon said with annoyance at the young human that liked to delude himself into thinking that they were equal.

* * *

"You are not thinking of letting the boys go alone are you?" Goliath questioned the millionaire. "They should be sent with clan protection."

"I am well aware of how to take care of the boys Goliath." Xanatos snapped at the giant figure. "However, this mystical training is an entirely different style that which Owen is teaching them, it could have its uses. Besides there is a man there by the name of Albus Dumbledore who has already gone through the trouble of setting the stage for us. It would simply be rude not to at least see just what it is that he has planned before we decide whether or not we want to play his game. Besides you know me, I've always been a sucker when it came to the chance to cross mental blades with masters and this man is truly a master he has nearly an entire civilization bowing down to nearly his most basic desires. The chance to cross blades with such a master is one that I can hardly wait on."

Goliath sighed as he listened to the dark haired man. Xanatos had changed much from the monster that he once was but there were parts of him that were still untamable. The man's need for challenges to fight just happened to be one of those tendencies that he still had. "Be wary Xanatos for magic users, the usual rules rarely work. Trickery is their way my friend and they have made it their life blood."

"Don't worry so much Goliath if I can manage to deal with Oberon then I think I can deal with a bunch of wand wavers that are trying to show off." Xanatos assured the Gargoyle.

"Fine," Goliath growled, "as their guardian you have the right to do this. However, as the protector of the castle and the family I insist that they have some gargoyle protection with them when they go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Goliath. How will you choose who goes and stays though? Your place is here in New York, not England or wherever this school is."

"I have studied the way your own security units protect in other cities and countries." The Gargoyle admitted to the human. "I believe that the best way would be to have a rotation of guards for every of these semesters that they are there. It will allow for those in need of leadership experience to gain while also protecting the family."

"And where will you get the gargoyles to protect them?"

"You forget Xanatos, that our clan is the largest and that we have many allies. Perhaps the Samurai Gargoyles would like to trade out some time, and there are those on Avalon that I believe that I can convince particularly if it is for the protection of the boys."

"Yes, Oberon is a bit obsessive when it comes to their protection." The billionaire agreed with his companion.

"Exactly, and the chance to have a new castle in which we could protect would be something that we could all appreciate."

"Good, I think you, Hudson, Bronx, and Angela to join us when we meet the wizards about their school." Xanatos said.

"Why them?"

Fox laughed at this. "Because of all of you. you're the meanest looking and Angela has her mother's red eyes which are a lot scarier than your own white and yellow, Hudson has that scar and sword of his and Bronx makes the meanest looking attack dog ever."

Goliath nodded in understanding. "I see, then you do not wish for us to remain hidden from them then?"

Xanatos let out a loud laugh at this. "No offense Goliath, but none of you can actually hide very well for the long term."

"In this we can agree." The Gargoyle nodded. "However we are still good enough to have remained hidden from the world even with you trying to let the world find us."

"Touché, Goliath that is true." The man said with a grin. "It's a good thing that your team made a lot of friends early on."

"Very well, perhaps I shall try and convince Stone Cold and his mate to rejoin us here so that the others can help the boys as well."

"Sounds like a plan, and while you're talking to the various Gargoyles and their clans I'll contact McDuff and Arthur and see if I can't get them to tell me anything about wizards that they know."

"Yes that is good, you might also plan for them to begin training the boys in medieval combat this summer instead of next. If they are going into a world like I believe then they shall need all of the help that they can get." Fox told her husband.

"A very good point my dear, I'll have Owen add it into their schedule they need to be prepared for anything that they come against."

* * *

Hagrid and McGonagall looked around the room full of adults that said they were Harry's guardians. There was Mr. Xanatos a man dressed in a business suit with long dark hair and an athletic build with eyes that shone with a deadly intelligence. On one side was a man with white hair and beard dressed in dark clothes and a trench coat. The man simply answered to the name McDuff. Off to the other side was a man with brown hair and a trench coat that looked much like the Pendragon statues that were around Hogwarts. He had called himself Arthur of all things. Off to the side was a dark skinned woman in jeans and a red jacket that held herself in a self assured manner that let people know not to mess with her. The woman merely introduced herself as a Detective and close family friend that already knew about magic. "Now then, why are you so interested in my nephew coming to your school?" Xanatos questioned the pair.

"Your nephew?" McGonagall questioned while raising a stern eyebrow at the man that reminded her of a dark haired version of Lucious Malfoy. "I happen to know that you are not related to the Potters despite some of your physical similarities, and Lily only had one sister which is not her." The witch said nodding to the detective.

"Actually, Lily was only the half sister of Petunia." A new voice said as a new figure stepped into the light. McGonagall was speechless and Hagrid let out a gasp and took a hesitant step back as they looked at the figure. It was as if an older version of Lily Evans Potter had just stepped forth. The only thing that they could see that was truly different was the blue tattoo that covered one of the woman's eyes. The eyes were more different though than just the strange mark. Where Lily had gentle and kind eyes this woman had hard and deadly eyes.

While the two were looking the redhead over a new figure stepped inside from the a secret passage. "Tell me witch, what are the protections on your Castle Hogwarts that the boys should leave the safety of Castle Wyvern?" Goliath demanded of the pair.

"A gargoyle!" The witch exclaimed, drawing her wand and pointing it at the creature whom merely growled at her as she held the weapon on her. "You allow dark creatures like this in your home?" The witch asked of the muggles.

"Goliath is many things, but dark is not one of them." Xanatos returned coldly feeling insulted for his friend. "And how can you call a protector evil? According to the stories all magic users are evil as well does that mean we should aim weapons at you as well?" The man mocked the witch as she aimed her wand at a person that was worth fifty others morally at the very least.

"Peace Xanatos," Goliath told the man, "we gain nothing from losing our tempers here this night." The gargoyle snorted at the witch who hesitantly lowered her wand. "The only way that Harry and Alexander are going to your school is if they have Gargoyle protection. Tell this to your headmaster."

"You can't be serious?" The witch asked in disbelief on the demands that they were making upon them.

"He is," Xanatos returned, "I take the security of my family very serious. Don't think I would hesitate to have them taught elsewhere."

"I demand to see Harry to ensure he is safe before I carry any of your messages like a common post owl." McGonagall told the man.

"Very well that can be arranged." Xanatos agreed. "Hudson, Angela, please escort our guests to the gym. I believe that the boys are training Martial Arts with Own down there."

"Aye, that I can do Xanatos." Hudson said as he stomped forward. The two magical world people started as they saw yet more gargoyles enter the room.

* * *

Xanatos frowned as he listened to the various reports that the boys were giving them. The entire culture sounded as if it was on the verge of Civil War and was currently going through its own version of the Cold War right now with the way people's opinions were being manipulated. "Alright I don't like this very much so I'm sending you back with steel clan armor if anything happens I want you to both be able to protect yourselves."

"But father, electronics don't work in Hogwarts, the armor can't do anything." Alexander reminded the man.

Xanatos smiled at this smugly with a cocky gleam in his eyes that those who knew the man knew was him revelling in having found a way around the rules once again. "That's where your wrong, son, it just has to be suitably shielded. Lexington and I have come up with a type of iron protection for the armor that allows for the equipment to pass through heavy magic environments without any problems. It will still have to be serviced away from the school, but with the iron it will allow you to operate with only a potential 5 percent loss of power. This gives you plenty of ability. The designs will have iron over the entire body a thin layer of reinforced steel beneath that and then iron wiring coverings. Arthur has also insisted that we add medieval weapons to some of the arsenal besides just lasers."

"Sweet." The boys said as they looked at the armor designs that the man was explaining to them.

"I'm glad you like it I also want you boys to start making contacts in this wizarding world as well. From what I know Hagrid is an excellent source of information at the castle, get on his good side. I also want you to find some good researchers into magic as well in case your Grand Father ever gets it into his head to attack us again I want us to be ready to deal with anything and everything. Who knows you might also find some sort of market that we can exploit as well."

"And what about this Snape person?" Harry asked his uncle. "The man has been targeting me for anything and everything that goes wrong around the castle. Do you want us to do anything about him or wait?"

"Yes, I know about the difficulties he's been giving you. Owen has kept me informed of this. I have lawyers in both the magical and regular world preparing to deal with him. Just last the rest of the school year and then we'll take the guy down a few pegs. He can either deal with us or go to court. Personally I hope that he wants to deal having a Potions Master like that under thumb could prove useful. Besides from what I know of him he is more likely to make a deal than to try and fight us over anything."

"We'll keep track of everything he says and does." The boy's promised the man.

"That's my boys." The man said proudly to the pair.

* * *

Harry and Alexander rolled their eyes as they listened to the adults talk about what had happened. The snake had been impressive but had been no match against the Steel Claw iron version with a complete sonar and radar sensor package that they had. Combined with the Xanatos weapons package which included everything from lasers to daggers the snake had easy enough to beat. True they had needed to use a magic sword in the end but it hadn't been nearly the problem that they thought that was that big of a deal. It wasn't like they had been in any real danger anyways they hadn't even had to use any of their faye magic against it.

The two boys had a whispered conversation before they looked at the adults. "So what's the going price for giant snakes that kills you with a look and some of the most potent venom around?" Harry questioned them.

"Yeah, as the people that dealt with it we should be the ones that get the majority of any profits that come from it." Alexander pointed out to the adults.

"You do have a point, however I do believe that Hogwarts has a greater claim then you do though." The Headmaster told them. "The board will most likely point out that as a creature belonging to a founder that the school has a greater claim."

"Not really sir," Alexander told the man, "as a class 8 magical creature the killer is allowed the majority of the profit from the kills. A land owner can only receive a portion of the money if they act as a guide. Then there is the fact that the Hogwarts Charter says that anyone that has to come and deal with a magical creature is allowed all compensation for their duty."

"And since it was Hermione who was the one who managed to find its original trail she would receive part of the tracking reward." Harry pointed out to the wizard who listened in shock. "As the owners of the land you would be able to receive any scraps that we left or didn't feel the need for."

"Surely this must be some sort of mistake, or perhaps you would be willing to discuss a cheap sale price." Dumbledore said hopefully.

"Well, what are you offering headmaster? A return of all tuition money? Perhaps certain private training in less studied areas of magic? We are paying for the extra food for the gargoyles despite the fact that they're cutting back on the need for you to need teachers and prefects to patrol the halls at night. So as a matter of fact you're not exactly well known for appropriate business relationship."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable at this as he realized that the family really had been most accommodating. Xanatos and Fox laughed as they listened to the boys begin to deal with the headmaster. While the headmaster was a great political man it was obvious he was not as talented in using those same methods in business.

* * *

Harry blushed as he looked at his uncle wondering how he was going to convince the man of what he was asking." Um Uncle?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You remember Hermione right?"

"The magical genius that's your age right?" Xanatos questioned.

"Right, well since she seems to be with us on most of our adventures I was wondering."

"If you could convince me to make her some Steel Clan armor as well?" The man finished for him in amusement as he pressed a button and a set of armor rose from the ground. This armor rather than being based on Goliath was based on Angela giving room for the chest.

"You already built her some?" Harry asked in surprised while his cousin was snickering behind him.

"Yes, I figured it was only a short amount of time before you realized that she needed some form of protection. Particularly after the whole giant snake incident from earlier." Xanatos said. "I also have her parent's permission for her to use it as well. They've wanted her to have more protection since they learned of all of the attacks that the three of you have been going through. The fact that she has been a great resource and help on your adventures means that she's more than worth the investment of the armor as she'll be able to work better with you. She'll be over next week for the final fitting and then you boys can begin training her in the proper use of the armor. Consider it as protecting a future investment."

"Yes sir," the boys said with relieved grins that their friend would now be protected from some of the more basic dangers that their adventures brought along.

* * *

Harry Alexander and the Gargoyles grinned as they looked at the Quidditch pitch. This was the first time that there were enough of them to have their own game. With three teens in their Steel Clan armor and enough Gargoyles they now had enough people here to play their own night game. "Alright everyone, take your positions it's time to see just what's so special about this game." Brooklyn told everyone as they tossed the various balls into the air before they all jumped off of the high rings to begin their game. On the ground various other people were gathered around to watch the game between the gargoyles and humans. The various teams watched in disbelief at the swooping maneuvers that the two non human teams were making as they performed tricks that some of the most talented broom flyers were only just able to manage. People cheered as they watched Broadway wave a beaters bat. Brooklyn was possibly the best chaser that any of them had ever seen. Lexington performed as one of the best seekers they had ever seen only a professional had ever been seen to pull as tight of tricks.

Albus frowned as he watched this display of power and friendship that the group had. This was not the life he had planned for the boy. He was supposed to be entrenched in the wizarding world yet the more he watched the boy the less sure he became of him. He performed ancient ritual magic's that even he and Voldemort combined would have trouble doing with a wave of his hand or a thought, he had these protectors that guarded against everything, then there was the muggle equipment that he was always using. How was he supposed to herd the boy into the right direction if he wouldn't listen to him? He had to figure a way to get the point of his importance to the world across to Harry. Perhaps there was a way that he could have the wizarding world show Harry that he was better off in this world than whatever world he was currently playing in. The sooner the boy broke his ties the better off that everyone would be.


	10. Highlander

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. George Hagrid McGonagall & Luna are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

* * *

A dark haired young man grunted as he gripped the hole in his stomach where his girlfriend of the last year had just gutted him. The figure felt his glasses slide off of his face as he fell to his knees in agony. He didn't understand what this was all about; he thought that there was finally a future for him not just death and agony. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Youngest Seeker in a Century, Triwizard Champion, the Chosen One, Master of Death, and Defeater of the Dark Lord. He had lived through all sorts of pain and hardships for years and now he was dying. Eight years after the war against Volemort, and now he was dying. The 25 year old thought grimly, wondering if there was a reason for it being now instead of then. He looked up at the two redheads that were smirking at him as he tried to hold the life juice in him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sounds came out of it. He could feel a trickle of blood though. The pair merely chuckled a bit at this though and the larger of the two dropped a body next to him.

He looked down and saw that it was his best friend Hermione Granger. The young woman was without a doubt one of the smartest witches that he had ever met. Her wild brown hair which had finally tamed itself was now a matted knot as she crumpled to the ground next him. He saw the sign of a piercing charm on the front of her robes. The spell had gone right through her heart. She was currently letting out her last gasps of breath alongside of him. Her eyes caught his pleading with him to save her one more time from the hands of the Grim Reaper.

Harry's eyes widened as he summoned all the magic he could, his best friend would not die! He promised himself. Unknown to him a stone that had been abandoned in the forest flared, a legendary wand flashed brightly within the grip of its former master lighting up the inside of the coffin, and a cloak that was hung in a place of honor in a closet rustled as if a wind was blowing around it. The two figures in fear cast a final spell at the pair and two bolts of green knocked the pair down for a final time.

"You don't think he's getting up again do you?" Ron Weasley nervously questioned his sister as he kicked at the bodies of his best 'mates'. He had seen Harry rise over the impossible enough time to be a bit worried. It wouldn't completely surprise him if he was able to somehow overcome something like Death. The young wizard had done it before after all. The redhead reasoned to himself as he checked the pair over. Hermione had also proved just as durable or lucky as the wizard was and he didn't want either of them coming after him when he could have made sure that they were good and gone.

Ginny Weasley snorted at this as she stared at the fallen forms of the pair at her feet. "Please, there is no way that those two could survive a killing curse along with everything else that we've done to them." She informed her idiot of a brother as she waved her wand. The earth beneath the pair cracked, dropping the pair of bodies into a ditch. "There," she said as another wave of her wand and the ground covered itself back up. "They're gone and there's nothing that anybody can do about it this time. The Dark Lord may be gone but as his heir I shall recreate the world that he tried to build." The two figures disappeared with a crack it was time to summon their army together now that the only true obstacles had been removed from the playing field left to rot in a shallow unmarked grave in the countryside. There would be no one to mourn the pair as their memory would simply fade away into the obscurity that they belonged to.

* * *

Harry and Hermione gasped as they came to and pushed their way out of the shallow graves that their supposed friends had tossed them into. "What happened?" Harry questioned his friend as they both checked themselves over for wounds that they knew that they had received but only found dried blood on their clothes.

"I don't know," the witch admitted nervously, "I do remember dying though." She said as she placed her cloak back on to cover her bloody shirt.

"So how are we still alive then?" Harry questioned as he put on his own cloak to hide the blood stains.

"I don't know Harry, it will require research." A frustrated Hermione admitted to him.

"Then we best get out of here then." Harry said as he helped her up. "I don't fancy being here when they realize that they may not have done a thorough job of it." Harry said darkly.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and the pair apparated to a house that they seldom used other than the fact that it made a great research area. Number 12 Grimauld place. Once a safe house for everything pureblood, it now served as an occasional base to fight that sort of bigotry. The pair quickly slipped inside and headed for the library.

"Kreature." Harry hissed, summoning an elf that he knew. The elf appeared with a crack. The elf gasped at seeing them.

"Yous is being alive." He cried out as he began checking the two over. "Word is you is being dead." The elf informed them.

"Not yet," Harry grumbled, "but not from a lack of trying though. I'm really tempted to just leave these people to their own devices this time around though." He then turned to the elf. "What's been happening since we've been out of it?"

"The purebloods is taking over again." The elf reported with mixed emotions on his face. "They is rounding all the muggleborn and halfbloods whiles the school is being taken control of."

Harry nodded at this, it was Voldemort all over again only this time he didn't feel the undying need to rush out and save the wizards from their own stupidity and stubbornness. Besides they all thought he was dead and as much as it might gall him right now he did his best work from the shadows as opposed to trying to lead from the front. "Tell the goblins to freeze my accounts Kreature, I want to prepare a few things first and I don't want anyone trying to access my account. Only someone with the key and my password is going to get through." He told the elf with a dark look on his face.

"And what be the password master?" The elf asked smiling at the efforts that the young man was taking to protect himself and the Black family fortune. The Mistress and Master Regulus would have approved of the boy's priorities unlike the ungrateful blood traitor son had.

Harry looked up at Hermione hopefully. "Mione can you think of a good password?"

The witch paused in what she was doing before turning to face the pair. "All that is Gold does not glitter." She told them before turning back to her work on why they were still alive and what they could do now that war had once again erupted around them.

"All right, you heard her Kreature get going." Harry told the elf, who nodded in understanding before he popped away.

"We need to leave soon Harry. Once they find out that the account is key and password protected they'll come here." Hermione explained to her friend. Harry nodded as he withdrew a sack of emergency gold he left stashed at the house for just such occasions. They had learned from their last war and didn't intend to make some of the same mistakes again. The pair gathered what they thought they might need before apparating again.

* * *

The pair grimaced as they felt something in the back of their skulls. It was like someone had blown up a bomb in their skulls the pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. "What was that?" Harry asked wincing as he massaged his head.

"No idea," Hermione admitted, "I'll need to study it a bit before I know just what it is. Have you ever felt anything like that before?"

"Once," Harry admitted, "it was just after we woke up from our dirt nap. I felt something like that in my head but it went away just as quickly that time as well."

"What you're feeling is a Quickening." A figure said as a two men and a woman stepped out of the shadows.

The pair reacted reflexively and drew their wands to aim at the group not sure just who they could trust. "A what?" Hermione asked from behind her wand.

"Quickening," the taller of the two men explained, "you're Immortal."

"We're what?" Hermione questioned in disbelief.

"Immortal," the man with dark brown hair said, "you do understand what that means right? He chided them.

"I think that we have some idea what it means." Harry growled angrily.

"Easy there Me… Adam, there's no reason to be rude." The black haired man told his companion sternly.

"Fine Highlander, I'll let you do your thing then." The man said as he took a step back to allow the man to control the conversation. "You can hold their hands all you want to." He snarked at the other man.

"Thank you." The man returned before turning to the two newborns. "I can take you someplace to explain everything or we can do it here." He offered to them.

"Mione?" Harry questioned nervously.

"They might be able to help us Harry, besides what's the worst that can happen?" Hermione asked him.

"Good, lets head to Joe's then grab some beers and explain to the newbies all about the things that we get to do." The other man said with heavy sarcasm. "At least there will be beer for us to drink while we do this. Highlander you can be the one to do the buying." The man said as they lead the group.

"What, did Joe cut you off again until you pay some of your tab?" McLeod questioned his companion in amusement.

"Something like that." The man admitted, scowling at his companions who merely laughed at him.

* * *

"I've been doing some research Harry, and I think I know how we became Immortal." Hermione told her friend looking a bit apprehensive as she looked at her friend.

"I thought according to Duncan that you either are or you aren't though?" Harry questioned the girl.

"I thought so too, however we both look too much like our parents for it to be a coincidence. There is also the fact that you wouldn't be able to get into some of the Potter vaults without being a Potter by blood." She pointed out to him.

"Oh… Yeah." Harry said somewhat sheepishly. "All right, so we're not normal Immortals then." Harry tried as he took a pull from his beer mug. "What do you think happened to us then?"

"I think that we might have been somehow affected by the Deathly Hallows." She explained to him. "You had a few moments right before you died when you said you felt the power being the Master of Death gave you right." Harry nodded at her not understanding what this had to with their being Immortals. "What if the power somehow affected all of us?" She questioned him her eyes shining brightly as she considered what it might mean.

"So in other words we're both Immortal because of the Hollows." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief at the very thought that it was because of him that their lives were now like they were. "What about Ron and Ginny, would this power have affected them as well? They were standing next to us when it happened." He pointed out to her.

Hermione paled at the thought of those two becoming Immortal. "I don't think so, but there is so much about all of this that I just don't understand." She sourly admitted to him. "It could be you have to be dead or dying when it happens for it to grant you Immortality. Then again there is a chance that your right and they were affected as well." She scowled as she tried to find an answer to the questions that they had. The only way that I can honestly think of to test that theory would be to kill them."

"It's alright, you'll figure it out eventually." Harry assured her. And that's a plan I'm not totally against anyways." He told her grimly. I could do it for research purposes. He offered her with the dark look in his eyes that he always got whenever he thought about their former friends.

"No Harry, I won't have you go searching for trouble with those two. Hermione informed him with a hard look in her eyes. "No matter how much it is that they may deserve it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her. "For you I'll even make it painless since it would be in the name of research." He tried to barter with her.

"No," the Immortal witch told the wizard before turning back to the project that she was working on.

"So am I right?" Harry asked her worriedly as he tossed his wand side to side.

Hermione nodded as she checked the results that were on the paper before her praying that the results were wrong. "Yes Harry, it seems that you are. With every Quickening that we manage to take we become a little bit more powerful magically. It will take us a while before we come near Dumbedore's levels though. By these number maybe a hundred years or more before either of us come close. Only if we continue taking heads at the same rate that we have been though." She added in warning.

"Which isn't exactly something that we really can control all that much." Harry grumbled, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think of what they could do next.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked out across the ship. For the last twenty years he and Hermione had traveled the world together and apart taking in everything that they could of life. They were well trained and had finally felt that they had the necessary skills to do what needed to be done. They wouldn't do a partial job this time but complete it. He wondered though if he really and truly understood what the cost of doing this was going to cost him.

* * *

Ron Weasley gasped as he looked at the figure heading his way. He might be in his mid forties now but he would never forget the face of the figure before him no matter how many years had passed between them. "Harry." He croaked out in awe. The hero of the wizarding world didn't look like he had aged one bit since he had killed him all those years ago. He looked at the people around Harry and recognized some of them. There was James Thomas the son of Dean and Alicia Spinnet Thomas. Next to him was Miranda and Joan Weasley the twin daughters of Percy and Penny. Jason Wood and his two younger sisters Alice and Jordan. They were the children of Ron's old Quidditch rivals Oliver and Katie Wood. Leading the pack of misfit urchins though was Diana Lovegood and her half brother Scorpious Malfoy. The girl was the real threat though; a shame Malfoy hadn't killed Looney after he was finished with her that time. Now she was here to exact revenge for her mother.

The graying redhead looked his old friend over and wondered how he did it. Had he come back from the moment that he had died or had he been around all the time? He had heard plenty of rumors over the years by various people but had never truly believed in any of them. If he was the same Harry he killed all those years ago then he could easily deal with. The prat as he was back then was way too noble to use anything more dangerous than a stunner.

"Ron," Harry greeted as he drew a sword from his back. "I've got a favor to return to you and Ginny." There was little doubt in anyone's mind that the young man before them meant just what he had said.

Ron snorted at this despite the small trickle of fear that went down his back. "Big talk Harry," he mocked the figure. "Would somebody kill them please? Sorry about this Miranda and Joan but you backed the wrong broom."

"Stand back Harry he's mine." George Weasley said as he stepped out of the crowd that he had been with. The wizard smirked at his younger brother coldly as he looked him over. "This has been a long time coming Won Won."

"Yeah Harry, besides I have some freaks like you that really want to get together with you." Ron said waving his wand and a curtain came up showing four Immortals. "They said that they want to get the game started and that you would know what it was that they talked about." Harry nodded as he moved sword into the guard position as he headed down to meet the group of Immortals that had sided with the purebloods.

* * *

"Well?"

"It's not Ginny Harry, whatever that is it's not Ginny." Hermione explained as she pushed herself up. "I managed to get into her memories for a moment and I think that whatever the diary did to her something may have stuck around."

"Correct as usual Hermione." Ginny said from where she had been watching them. "After the soul shard tried to posses me this body was wide open for any kind of mental attacks. I learned of the possession though and decided to make the best of it though. Whenever Miss Weasley had a detention during the Dark Lord's year of power Snape would be oversee it. During those detentions I would pour my memories into her. The project was nearly complete by the time you managed to defeat the Dark Lord."

"So what, you're really Voldemort?" Harry asked warily as he eyed the redheaded figure in disbelief. "Can't you just stay gone already?" He grumbled as he took a new stance in watching the witch.

"No, not Voldemort, and not Ginny Weasley." The figure returned as it began to pace in front of the two of them. "It is more like a merger of your Ginny and Voldemort. I am the Dark Lady Shadows, Mistress of all." The witch said with a smirk as she eyed the pair. "I attached myself to you because you were the power of the time. I needed time to strengthen my body before it could battle you. Then it occurred to me that I didn't need some great battle I could just make you disappear. It seems as though that only had a partial success considering that your back." The witch noted as she glared at the pair as if everything going wrong was their fault.

Harry smirked at the witch. "Yeah being Immortal has that affect on me not staying dead." The Immortal wizard mocked at her.

Ginny scowled at this. "Yes, I am going to have to learn how you managed that little bit of magic as well." Ginny returned angrily. "Now hand over the elder wand." She commanded him. "I intend to make sure that you die for it properly this time. No obscure magic to protect you this time."

"Come and get it, if you want it." Harry said as he drew Gryffindor's sword in one hand and the elder wand in the other. Hopefully the combined power of the two legendary weapons would be enough to deal with this thing that held the face of his friend. "Show me what you got Ginervamort." He taunted her beckoning her toward him. "Maybe you have a lethal version of the bat-bogey hex that Ginny was so proud of." He mocked hoping that she would make the first move in their fight.


	11. LOTR

**LOTR: **Harry ends up sharing the mind with Aragorn after touching an object. While there Harry learns all about how to be a king, leader, healer, Ranger and warrior. After the War of the Ring, Harry returns to his own mind and body where the physical changes and training of Aragorn remain only he is now 21 as is everyone else. Works with Dumbledore and Hermione on how to survive through the war.

Don't own Potter verse still nor do I own LOTR. They belong to JKR and JRR Tolkien.

* * *

Harry pushed the door to a small store open and slipped inside. All of the stares that he had been getting as he walked up the alley had been disturbing. It seemed they were all perfectly content to have whispered conversations about him behind his back. He had decided to flee into this shop since it would give him a few minutes respite as it wasn't one of the shops that he normally went into. It was a shop filled with odds and ends of various types and makes. Enchantments on various items in the store made the place awash in sound and color. He was all set to start his fifth year at Hogwarts after he was done getting all of the supplies that he needed. The boy wondered when people would start to believe him about the whole mess with Voldemort's return after the tri-wizard tournament. The boy was still slightly shell shocked that they had tried to expel him just to get him out of the way. Of course if you listened to Moody it was really to silence him.

Harry's eyes scanned the room hoping that he would find a gift that would be appreciated by his best friend Hermione Granger. Her birthday would be coming up doing the school year and he wanted to get her something special. As he wandered around he noticed a shiny crystal ball orb sitting on the table. He grinned at the idea of getting his friend one of those as she had little to no patience for that branch of magic. He wondered if he could get a crystal ball that actually did something and reached down and touched the ball. He heard a dinging sound and looked up to see Hermione walking in.

"Harry!" The young witch shouted. "Are you almost ready?"

"Just a sec Mione." He said to her.

Hermione nodded but her face quickly changed to a shriek. "Harry," she shouted out, "your hand."

The boy turned to look down and saw that his hand, no his entire arm was glowing. The glow was brightest where he was touching the crystal ball. He tried to pull his arm free and let go of the object but it was like it was stuck to his hand. The raven haired teen turned to look at his friend. "Hermione!" He shouted hoping she would be able to help him out of this mess. A blinding flash erupted from the orb and Harry knew no more.

Harry heard a sound and forced his eyes opened and noticed that he appeared to be in sort of forest. Had the orb he grabbed been some sort of portkey?

"Who's there?" A young voice asked nervously.

Harry tried to move in surprise but found himself frozen since the figure that had spoken had been him. The thing was though no matter how much he tried he couldn't move.

"Who's there?" The voice repeated even as Harry felt himself backing away. Harry tried to consider what had happened and thought of Hermione and Dumbledore and how they might get themselves out of this mess if they were in it. As he thought of them the image of an old man much like Dumbledore flashed through his mind as he thought. This man had a long beard and a crooked nose as well. Instead of Dumbledore's normal style of dress though this man carried a staff and wore all gray and didn't wear the glasses that Dumbledore was so well known for.

As if summoned the man that he had thought up suddenly appeared before him. "Mirthiander!" Harry heard himself speak yet he knew it wasn't him speaking. "Help me there's a voice in my head!" The young voice cried out clutching at his head.

The old man strode forward and peered into their eyes. "Clear your thoughts young Estel." The old man barked as his eyes shone brightly and Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming presence confronting him. "Who are you that dares to intrude on the thoughts of this child?" The old man growled out.

"How should I know?" Harry thought back at the old man. "One minute I'm in a shop the next I'm here wherever here is and can't even move."

"How did you get into the head of my charge?" The old man questioned.

"The head of your charge? You mean I'm in someone else's body?" Harry asked nervously. "Get me out of here then."

"Would that I could young one, but I fear that the answer lies within yours and young Estel's minds." The old man said his eyes softening. "I am sorry Estel, but you have a passenger for the moment. I know not how we will release him but I shall look into it. Until then learn to work as one. Who knows this figure may have some skills that you can use in the battles that are to come."

"Do I have a choice in this?" The boy asked sounding somewhat mutinous at the idea of having to share his mind with another person.

"I'm hardly happy about this my own self." Harry though out at him in annoyance. "You think that I planned for this? I happen to have my own life to live and my own things going on. Instead I'm stuck in some little kids head."

"Be quiet." The young boy said glaring up into the sky.

"I'm afraid you are stuck with him for now." The old man informed the boy ignoring the conversation that the boy was having right now. "For now you will have to learn to be one. Hopefully Lord Elrond or the Lady of the Wood will know of some way to remove the boy from your mind. "

"Yes sir." the boy grumbled.

"Don't think that this is a holiday for me buddy." Harry growled at the boy.

"Well excuse me for wanting my thoughts to be my own." The boy snapped at him. "Wait, did you just talk to me?" Aragorn questioned.

"Ah good you are learning to communicate." Gandalf said to the pair. "Come now, it is time to return to your lessons on healing. Go and find us some athelas so that we may continue. You also have some other lessons to go through today still."

Harry sighed for some reason everything that Aragorn was learning he was learning as well. Gandalf used his mind reading tricks to quiz each of them separately on everything that they were learning. A pair of elf brothers were teaching them tracking and hunting as well and Harry felt all of the aches that the other boy was feeling he wondered how long that this was going to last and whether or not this Lord Elrond would be able to separate the two of them from whatever it was that had forced them together.

* * *

Elrond nodded to the figure that sat in the chair. This boy was like his son and he would do his best to free his charge from the small bit of darkness that he sensed coming from the entity that had joined with the future king. He would be using an old cleansing ritual that would destroy the evil that he could sense. Raising his hands as he poured water over the boy he began to chant. The elf lord had been chanting for an hour when a lighting bolt like scar appeared on the boy's forehead. Another hour and the scar had changed from a fresh red welt to a glowing green scar. With a final gesture the elf Lord made a cutting like movement and they all watched as the evil green energy turned to mist or smoke and seemed to slowly be fanned away by an invisible wind.

The Elf Lord leaned tiredly against the wall. "Is he still there?" He rasped out as he looked at the boy hopefully.

Mirthander strode forward and stared into the eyes of the young future king. "Well young Harry, are you still in there?"

"Yeah I am." Harry thought back weakly. "And let me tell you that hurt whatever you did but I also feel better. What did you do us, er me anyways?"

"We removed a dark presence that was silently inhabiting the body alongside of you and Aragorn." The wizard explained to them. "We were actually unsure as to whether or not it was you that we were sensing."

"Well who knows? Hey can you ask Aragorn to try something? I want him to raise his hand and say lumos."

"And what will this do?" The wizard questioned.

"Well, it should just give me a small ball of light or it will do nothing."

"Very well." The old wizard repeated the request to the boy. Harry felt the arm come up and he ordered his magic to work like it would with a wand. Aragorn had drawn a wooden practice dagger and spoke the spell and Harry let out a nervous laugh as he saw a small ball of light appear on the tip of the practice weapon before it flickered out.

"Impressive, so you were not telling tales when you told me you come from a place where they train young mages." Mirthirander noted as he watched the pair try and hold the spell. "I believe that it will take time before you can perform spells with the ease that you once did though."

"Yeah, besides I wasn't allowed to start practicing magic until I was eleven." Harry thought out.

"Eleven," Aragorn grumbled, "we got to wait that long?"

"The age of apprenticeship is a reasonable age to wait to use magic young one." The wizard chided the boy. "In fact, it's one that I approve of. You are both ordered to wait until you reach that age to begin using magic is that understood."

"Yes sir."

"Besides, you have many other lessons to learn such as hunting, swordsmanship, and tracking right now. You will not be lacking in things to do despite being unable to use magic." The old wizard informed them with a chuckle.

* * *

Harry chuckled a bit at Aragorn as the young man watched the elf maiden in the forest. "You do remember who's daughter that is right?" Harry asked his partner curiously. "I mean I share headspace with you meaning that if you lose your head I lose my head as well near as we can tell. Something that I would personally like to escape from."

"I know exactly who's daughter she is." Aragorn bitterly thought back at the presence in his mind. "The heart does not make these sorts of choices with what is easy though. Sometimes it makes the poorest choice possible. When it does that we must choose to ignore it or we must battle for what it is that we desire most and come forth with what we can over the battle." He returned to the figure within his mind.

"Hey, just thought I'd remind you before you went and embarrassed yourself." Harry returned to the Ranger. "No reason to get all poetic on me. Save that for when you have explain it all to her father. I know I'd rather not have Lord Elrond chasing after us. I mean he is one of the ring bearers after all."

* * *

Harry sighed as he felt Estel or Strider as they were known in these parts glance around the crappy inn that they were waiting for their people. The Hobbits had finally shown up and each of them looked like they could be the one that they were looking for. Thankfully Gandalf had forced the image of the required image into their head. Harry sighed inside he had mostly given up on ever becoming free from this mental cage that he had been stuck in for nearly eighty years.

He forgot his thoughts and focused back on the matter at hand though as he turned back to watching the group of Hobbits. Instead of the two as Gandalf had informed him of there were four of them. They all looked scared and nervous as if the journey from the Shire to the Prancing Pony had been much more difficult than it should have been.

"What do you think?" Strider asked the wizard that lived in his head.

"Something's up." Harry returned to him. "Worst case scenario is that Sauron's people have already started to come up here and hunt them down. In case you forgot everything that the Gollum creature probably talked about when he was under the tender mercies of the eye? It could be that they're already onto us and this is just the beginning of what's to come. If that's the case then we'll have to be even faster and more careful than we thought."

"They aren't ready though." Strider argued with the wizard in his head. "They are a soft people that are unused to this sort of thing. They have five meals a day and you honestly think that they are going to be ready in just a few moments to make their mission even harder than it already is?"

"Choice is gone from us." Harry noted as they watched one of the Hobbits disappear from the middle of the floor.

"Let's get him out of there before he and his friends cause even more troubles then." Aragorn replied as he rose from his seat and searching for the wayward Hobbit that had foolishly slipped the Ring on. The two knew that their time was now limited as Sauron and the Wraiths would be able to sense the Ring now that its power was being used.

"How long do you reckon it will be before the Wraiths come now though Estel? None of us are ready to get into a fight with those things. Particularly not here, they'll tear right through us before we can manage to do any true damage to them."

"True, and to make it worse I'm betting that all nine of them are here which that means that the Witch King is here as well." Aragorn noted to his companion. As he caught the Hobbit up and dragged him out of the main room and into another.

"We'll just have to be careful now, worry about the midgets right now though before someone does something stupid and tries to get into a fight with you."

* * *

The Hobbits were defenseless against the Nazgul there was only one other thing that they could do against them that might work. THe pair were actually cursing the hobbits and their need for constant food. The only one that understood secrecy had at leaast made them back had often wondered if this would work it looked like now was the time to find out. Raising the 'wand' they shouted." Expto Patronus." He watched as a giant stag accompanied by an eagle erupted from his sword sheath and pushed the Ring Wraiths away from the small Hobbits. Harry/Strider grinned in triumph. It seemed that the spell also worked on these creatures as well. The sword sheath was reinforced with Holly wood and had heartstring from the dragon Smaug worked into it. The hunt for the heartstrings had not been fun as he had to dive beneath Lake Town and find the dragon and then slice and hack his way through the monster until he could find the piece that he needed to get into the chest. He had also retrieved the Black Arrow and returned it to the people as the arrow was something of a symbol to the people that had survived the attack of the last of the great dragons.

Concentrating on the spell he whispered it again and this time the sheath glowed with a silver mist surrounding it but didn't leave the sheath. They now had something that they could hit the creatures with. A weapon that could cause them pain. Even if he couldn't kill them he could now cause them all sorts of hurting. It might make them hesitate from continuing their fight if they were worried about actual pain.

* * *

"Well your king now, what's the next?" Harry asked his companion curiously. He wondered what their next move would be. "It's not like we can go to Disneyworld or anything like that."

"Now we enjoy being king I suppose, or at least start rebuilding the world back to the way it should be." Aragorn returned to the voice in his head.

"I fear not sir king." Gandalf said from where he was standing watching the figure. "The time for goodbyes draws near. Even for the two of you. I have finally discovered how to return young Harry to his home and world. Merely grasp the palantír once more and that which holds you here will be broken and you will be able to return to your own world."

"We need to do it then." Harry returned. "I have other duties that I have to deal with. I can't just ignore them."

"Fine, let me change into something that will look better if something like my clothes cross over with you though." Aragorn returned to his friend.

Sounds like a plan. Soon the pair stood before the palantír. "Well go ahead, let's get me out of your head then." Harry said as the two of them stared down at the round object that could very well mean his way home.

"Goodbye my friend." Aragorn said. "I shall miss your companionship."

"Me too Mate." Harry returned as he realized the he would probably never see or sense his friend ever again.

"Before you leave, I want you to take this." Gandalf commanded as he handed Aragorn his sword. "Something tells me that you'll need it where you're going. I don't know if anything will travel with you but this way you'll have a chance should you appear amongst enemies. We shall al miss you even if some never knew that they met you Harry." The old wizard told the spirit that rested along side the King.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Harry returned gruffly as he felt a wave of emotion come over him as he considered what it was that he was about to gain and what he would loose. He was tempted to stay in this world. He had fought for it just as much as Aragorn however it was his duty as a knight and warrior to try and go back. If Voldemort was still around then he needed to be the one to deal with him. They grasped the palantír and a familiar light began creeping up over them. Harry felt a glow surround them.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and blinked and felt his body truly respond to him in the first time in nearly a century. Standing up he looked down and grinned. He was dressed as a Ranger of the North complete with an elvish cloak that would help him hide anywhere in the forest. He saw a mirror and grinned as he saw his own face peer back at him he was back. At least he thought it was his face he appeared to have aged a few years since he had disappeared. He looked around and noticed that he appeared to have returned to the small shop that he had been in when the whole mess had started. It looked like he would just have to leave the store and begin searching for the answers that he needed. He would have to check how long he had been gone and what had happened to Voldemort while he had been stuck in Middle Earth. He felt around his clothes and grinned as a familiar item dropped out of a pocket in his traveling cloack. He bent down and picked up something that was familiar and powerful. He now had his old wand in his grasp once again it would be great to use it in the coming fight if Voldemort was still around. When you considered the prophecy he was more than willing to bet that the dark wizard was still around though, Brushing the wand off he headed out the door and into the street looking around for anything that might be helpful. The young man frowned as he saw that all around him there was nothing. Diagon Alley appeared to be abondoned as if no one had been around for a long time. Sighing the wizard began heading for the exit. He would see if there was anyone at Headquarters and if there was no one there he could try the Burrow, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. Pulling the hood of his cloak up he began the long walk.

The young man sighed as he found himself before the doors of the large house. Glad for the familiar sight he walked up the stairs and entered it. As he was walking in he noticed that Sirus mum's portrait had been removed. In its place was an empty portrait. It looked like one of the ones of the Hogwarts headmasters. Dumbledore had probably had this one moved down here for some reason or other he thought to himself. He was struck out of his musings as a figure lunged at him from the shadows. Harry had known he was there and had merely been waiting for the figure to make his move. Harry had twirled the figure around and had pinned him to the wall a dagger at the throat. "That's one hell of a welcome you've got there." The black haired youth growled as he canceled the spell on his prisoner. He raised an eyebrow at the figure. The guy looked familiar as if a half forgotten memory of the young man was threatening to come up.

The man was dark skinned and was glaring defiantly up at him. "Go ahead Death Eater go ahead and kill me." The man snarled as he put on a brave front.

"Do I look like a Death Eater to you?" Harry growled out as he shook his head and let the cloak fall off his head.

The figure nodded and examined his face for a moment he then let his jaw drop. "Harry, mate?" The figure asked in disbelief.

"And you are?"

"Harry its me, Dean." He explained looking at the figure.

Harry blinked a moment before he asked him something. "On what DA meeting did Seamus come to?" He questioned him.

The dark skinned man screwed his face up for a moment before his eyes brightened in rememberance. "It was the last one. Umbitch destroyed everything after that." He informed the wizard holding him a knife point.

Harry nodded and released the young man. "Sorry about that Dean."

"No problem mate." The other wizard said as he rubbed his throat where the blade had bloodied his throat.

"No one else is here right now except for a some injured people, but I can take you to the kitchen. You can help me with watching the potions while we're down there anyways." The man said.

The two tramped down the stairs and were greeted by a pair of wands being pointed at them as they opened the doors. "Easy there." Dean said with a chuckle as he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm only bringing the savior down." He said gesturing to Harry.

Harry eyed the owner of one wand. "Hermione," he said with a tired smile.

"Harry," Hermione returned to the figure.

* * *

"What the hell happened while I was gone Hermione?" Harry questioned the young woman before him.

"Well, while you were gone for the past seven years we've been forced to live through the war that we needed you for Potter." Neville growled angrily as he observed the young man. "Did you enjoy hiding wherever it was that you were?" He questioned sneering at the raven haired figure.

"Be careful Neville, you don't know my story, just like I don't know all that you have gone through." Harry returned to the other boy.

The pureblood snorted at his old dorm mate at that proclamation.

"Can you help us Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring the tension that was in the room that most of the others felt toward the young man. She understood that Harry hadn't had a choice in leaving them besides as she recalled most of the wizarding world hadn't believed that he was telling the truth at the time. It wasn't his fault that for some reason they all thought that it was Harry's duty to come charging at the Death Eaters on his broom and rescue them from their own stupidity. This wasn't a cartoon where the good guys won with a secret weapon or a learned some trick that no one could counter. No life rarely worked that way. The witch thought bitterly as she remembered that Molly, Ginny, Arthur, and Percy had all thought that. That half of the family had exiled themselves saying they would return when Harry did. The other Weasleys were involved in the war effort. Bill and Charlie were their contacts with the Goblin Nation, Ron spent most of his time on the field or in the med wing, and Fred and George spent their time making explosive weapons or out in the field.

"Of course I'll help, not sure what one more arm whether it's got a sword or a wand will do but you've got my help." He promised her flashing a smile at her. Hermione smiled as she felt her face go slightly red at the deep soulful look that her friend sent her.

"So tell me, "Hermione said ,"where have you been all these years?" Hermione questioned him as she watched him casually start a fire up with some rocks. She had thought that sort of trick was something that only happened in movies.

"A different world, and a different age Mione." Harry said as he looked up at his friend and Hermione saw the age that resided behind his eyes. "You think that you guys have had it rough? Try not knowing what was going on in your own world for eighty years! Yes I said eighty. Somehow the magic worked so that I returned to the age I would have been had I aged in this world. But for eighty years I was stuck in the mind of Estel. As one we were trained in the arts of ruling, healing, war, hunting, tracking, archery, courtly duties, horsemanship, swordsmanship, and basic magic's."

"All the things that they expected a knight to know." Hermione said in understanding as she looked at her friend in understanding. "That's why when you came back it was as if you had been through some extreme physical training." She noted as she observed his well muscled figure.

"Yeah, probably why all the malnutrition signs are gone to." Harry said rubbing the back of his hair a bit unsurprised that she had recognized what all of those trainings had been for. "And while I can't be sure of it, I think that I may have some elven blood now as well. Together we went from mission to mission battle to battle war to war. The stuff that Voldemort does is nothing compared to some of the evil that I've seen done." Harry toyed with a dagger on his belt and sighed. "I had to leave an entire lifetimes worth of living to come back here and help you out from Voldemort. The guy is nothing when you compare him to some of the other monsters that I've had to go up against."

"Don't get cocky Harry." Hermione scolded her friend. "If you think that it will be a simple battle that will end this war. We might have been able to do that in the first year or two but we don't have the numbers to perform that sort of battle anymore. Voldemort has managed to take over half of Europe as it is and every year he takes another piece of the world. Do you know what it's like to watch everything you care about crumble and fall?"

"More than I would like to." Harry returned to her. "I also know what's it's like to be forced to stand back and do nothing. The world may not be the one I know how to fight but I promise you that I'll make them wish that I had made it easy on them when I'm done.""

"Just be careful." Hermione warned him. "I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll be as careful as I can be during a war." Harry assured her with a smirk earning a cuff to the head.

"Prat." She grumbled at him good naturedly.

* * *

"Goblins," Harry snarled out furiously, "he's made a deal with the Goblins. There's going to be one heck of a fight before this is all said and done." Harry informed them as he loosened his sword and watched the approaching force bear down on them.

"Harry we have to get out of here. Humans can't fight Goblins up close we'll need to get far enough away that we can fire on them." Hermione explained to him as she watched the nervous wizards begin to fall back away from the approaching army.

"I'll buy you time." Harry returned to his old friend as he drew Glamdring from its sheath. He yelled and charged Ron and the twins shook their heads in disbelief before they transfigured weapons of their own and followed after him.

"Well move it! They're buying us time we need to get some distance between us and the Goblins! Now get going." Hermione commanded as she drew her wand and began to fire spells into the approaching power.

* * *

"Come on you dementors, show me what you've got." Harry growled as he raised his wand and shouted his spell. He grinned at the familiar animal burst from his wand. "Hey Shadowfaux, how about you show these guys what real speed is?" He questioned the giant misty horse. The horse reared its legs before charging into the creatures. Everyone watched as the patronus copy of the horse lord beat back the dementors. "Hah take that you Nazgul rip-offs!" Harry shouted as he watched two of them get kicked. Wrapping his sword in a cloth and lighting it he charged forward.

"He's crazy." Dean told the others as they watched a rushing Harry use his sword to push the creatures back. The others nodded their heads as they raised their wands and fired off their own patroni at the incoming creatures.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny." Harry greeted in annoyance as he looked at the triad that was leading the remants of the Order of the Phoenix. Here was a crowd of people that had decided to go into hiding to await the day that he returned and then they came back acting like they had been the ones to be in the hardest pressed areas in battle. In reality they were just a bunch of fence sitters that had done nothing but proclaim Voldemort as a bad person. When it came down to it none of these people had been willing to fight for anything.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said happily she made a move to hug the boy but was stopped as a pair of guards blocked her. "What is this?" She huffed gesturing at the men.

"Security," Harry returned to the irate witch and her family. "Your Order has been hiding out for the past five or so years. We have no idea of just where it is that your true loyalties lie right now and will need to question each of your loyalties before we trust you blindly."

"But Harry you know us." Mrs. Weasley argued with him.

"I have been asked by these people to help deal with Voldemort." Harry returned coldly. "I am not going to let my personal feelings for you judge how it is I am going to deal with you and your family Mrs. Weasley. Besides you had a choice on whether or not you could join the war the past few years. I didn't have that kind of choice."

"We wanted to be there for you when you returned though Harry." Ginny countered. "Besides, someone had to keep track of everything that was going on."

"And what do you know about things, or why have you not shared this same information with people that were fighting?" Harry returned to her. "You could have saved lives if you had any real information. Instead you have coveted it until it is useful to you only coming out when I finally came back. A very Slytherian approach to the whole matter."

"Now see here young man." Molly said angrily her face turning bright red at that accusation. "We did what we thought was right."

"And why did you deny McGonagall when she tried to send the 1st through 3rd year muggleborns to you?" Harry spat out cutting the woman off glaring at the various Order members who now looked guilty at the ground. The triumphant welcome they had hoped for was quickly turning into something they didn't want to think about. "Twenty children and Flitwick died because you couldn't be bothered to help someone else. Hermione, Neville and Ron will decide who has to deal with you I simply can't right now." He waved the Order away from him and focused on something else.


	12. Super SoldierNoncrossover

**Super Soldier noncross**

* * *

Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived the once savior of the wizarding world sat back in his seat. He was coming back from another year of school at Hogwarts and thought over everything that had happened. His 2nd year had been no less terrifying then his first one had been. There had been teachers trying to wipe his mind, Voldemort's memory sending a thousand year old magical snake after the muggle born population, politicians taking away all of those he cared for, and mad house elves trying to save him. He was probably lucky to have lasted as long as he had he mused to himself. The dark haired emerald eyed boy looked around the train compartment at his friends. There was Hermione Granger a bushy haired girl who was his close muggleborn friend and who was an avid bookworm. Then there was Ron Weasley a red head who was his less serious friend. Together the three of them had figured out and beaten the odds more times than should be possible. Still he wasn't one to complain over the fact that they had managed to survive what should technically have been unsurvivable odds. He and Hermione had come off the worst of it this year. Hermione had been partially changed in a human/cat hybrid and petrified while he had all of the bones in his arm vanished and then regrown, had Baslisk venom shot throughout his whole body and then dosed with a heavy amount of Phoenix tears. All in all the two of them were probably lucky that they were still alive after everything that they had been to go through this year. The worst Ron had was a cave in and spitting up slugs thanks to his wand backfiring.

The trio of friends were merely relaxing now in the safety of the train. There were no more worries they could let themselves feel a different kind of safe. Ron stood up and stretched. "I'll be back, later I got to go to the loo." He told them waving them off as he headed off ignoring the disgusted look Hermione sent him over announcing the business that he was leaving them go do.  
As soon as the boy disappeared a new boy appeared. "Malfoy," Harry greeted the platinum haired boy.  
"Potter," the other boy returned, "I have something from my father for you and your mudblood." Harry glared and reached for his wand at the words that flew from the blondes mouth. Malfoy ignored the dark haired boy as he tossed something into the compartment and snapped the door shut and smirked as he saw a flash of light from the windows and heard two heavy thumps. He then drew his wand and cast several locking charms on the door just as his father had ordered him to before he disappeared down the hallway.  
Inside the compartment a massive wave stunner erupted from the small orb that the young Malfoy boy had tossed into the room. Several of the low powered stunners blasted into the two surprised Gryffindors knocking them out. When the spells stopped the orb ejected a small coin which flashed a couple of times before there was another and three hooded figures appeared. "Quickly." One ordered as the three caught their balance. "We need to get out of here before anyone realizes something is going on. The wards won't notice us for three minutes." Two of them reached into their belts and uncorked one potion each and held them at the ready while their partner reached over to the two children and pulled some hairs out. The two waited a moment as the potions bubbled before settling in bright colors. The two swallowed the potions without hesitation and suddenly shrank down. The pair drew their wands and transfigured their clothes into replicas of what the originals were wearing.  
The leader nodded. "Good, the potion is a success." He reached down and pulled several more hairs from each of the small children and handed them to the doubles. "In case the potion starts to wear off." He informed them. They nodded as they hid the hairs in their belts. The one still adult wizard then grabbed onto the Hogwarts students and disappeared with a loud crack.  
The compartment was silent for a few minutes as the two situated themselves. They then canceled the weak locking and silencing charms on the door. A few moments later Ron Weasley came back into the compartment.  
The redhead grinned at his friends as he came back in. "So, who's up for some exploding snap?" The wizard asked his friends as he reached into his trunk and drew out a deck of cards. His two friends gave weak smiles before nodding their heads in agreement. If Ron Weasley realized that his friends were being rather quiet he quickly dismissed his concerns as he focused on the game before him as the train took them closer to the platform.

Once they had all unloaded themselves the Weasley's saw to it that the two children were with their families before disappearing into the crowd. The twins were seen ruffling their younger brother's hair asking where the car was in amusement getting deadly glares aimed toward their father by their mother. The Dursley's forced the boy into their car while the Grangers loaded into their car as well. As the vehicles pulled out there were loud explosions that erupted from the cars. The explosions ripped the cars and the people inside to pieces. Emergency response came as quickly as they could and began to investigate. Later that night the news service put the final death tally had the estimated loss at 10. The two wizards that had posed as the young wizard and witch had easily disappeared with simple cracks taking all of the magical belongings away with them destroying all traces that anyone magical had been in the cars.  
When the two returned to their rest of the world they touched a pair of coins that were hidden in the folds of their clothes and portkeyed to a new location. They reappeared in a darkened room and nodded toward a person that was waiting for them. "Mission accomplished." The faux Harry Potter said as he dropped the trunk he had brought with him to the ground.  
"Good," the man said he then turned to look at another figure that was waiting in the shadows. "You can come out now Malfoy." There was a silence before Lucius Malfoy stepped into the dim light. "Your son did his job well your family shall be well compensated for their efforts for the Department of Mysteries."  
"Always a pleasure Mr. Croaker." The blonde pureblood told the other man with an oily smile. "I don't suppose you can tell me what it is that you plan on doing to Potter and the mudblood?" He asked cautiously not wanting to overstep his welcome he also wanted to know just what would happen to the pair that had ruined his plans.  
"By the law of the Ministry they are ours now." Croaker explained to the pureblood. "Those that are affected to change on the level that these two were by magic are supposed to come under our care. Potter should have been ours ever since that night. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore and his meddling we would have taken him then. I suppose we should be grateful seeing as we now have two special cases instead of just the one. There are tests that must be started now though so if you could leave now Mr. Malfoy."  
"Of course." The blonde said as he made his way toward the exit.  
"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?" Director Croaker said freezing the man. "Remember if you tell anyone not in the know that those two are alive. If it were to slip from you I would be forced to look into your access and ensuring it is changed into the more restricted areas of the Ministry. Not even your close association with Minister Fudge will be able to help you restore it either." Croaker called out before he headed off into another room. The pureblood kept his back turned to the director of the Department of Mysteries he clenched his fists but nodded before continuing.  
Croaker ignored the pureblood as he made his way toward another room. He entered the room and watched as the two 2nd years were having several diagnostic spells being run over the pair. "Well," he questioned them, "are the rumors true? Have these children survived the unsurvivable and come out stronger for it?"  
"Yes sir, the girl has all of the attributes of a feline in her. There are several spells though that are holding back all of the spell damage done to her. Pomfrey, Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, and of course Dumbledore all had a hand on the suppression."  
"Can their work be reversed?" The man questioned them curiously as he eyed the young girl.  
"Some of it can," one of the workers said, "however you know Dumbledore and his high powered spells there are just some things that we can't undo. However from what we can release from the spell work we imagine enhanced speed, agility, hand eye contact, and senses. Other than that we can't assure you of anything else." The figure said. "However, even with only that small amount of change we also have to consider her supposed superior intellect. She has scores that rival those of Dumbledore's old Transfiguration ones in Charms scoring at 112 percent in her first year if her records are to be believed. Are you sure that she is a muggleborn?"  
"Very well put her into the program we'll see what it is that she is capable of with her skills and those enhancements she may be of some use to us." Croaker said with indifference. "And what of our real prize, what of Potter?"  
The man nodded as he pulled out another file for the department head. "Harry Potter has a most interesting combination of spell work done on him as well. There is some unknown power surrounding that scar of his we're looking into it as it has some odd spell readings. None of the people examining are familiar with the signs. Then there is his blood it has some sort of self healing property to it. Add in the venom that makes most potions and poisons useless against him. When we're done undoing the spell work done to him we believe that he'll have the enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses, and maybe some poison as well. The figure explained to his boss. That doesn't even add into the large amount of raw magical power that the boy has. His power level is equivalent to someone in their late teens already."  
"Really, that is a surprise." Croaker said as he examined the files his underling had given him. I had always supposed the rumors of his power was really just people enhancing his image. What are your suggestions for them?"  
The worker scratched his chin for a moment as he considered what he was being asked. "I believe that they would make great combat units they both have the raw magical power and with their additional abilities would make great combat units."  
"I was of the same mind." Croaker noted. He summoned a clipboard with the required paperwork. "Give them the full treatment, make them the weapons that they can be."  
"At once sir." The man agreed.  
Croaker watched emotionlessly as the two preteens were then stripped of all of their clothing a few magic items set aside for later investigation and experimentation. Then the binding spells were removed and flashes of light began erupting all over the pair glowing marks appeared on their bodies and the slowly but surely were forced off. As the changes happened new changes took place before the eyes of those watching. The small childlike muscles began more defined as if in the bodies of champion athletes. Hermione's wild and bushy hair became sleek and cat like and claws were now visible. In Harry potter his hair shimmered and you could see that where his hair had been there were now glossy black feather, talon like claws were now on his feet and his skin had been replaced with a type of odd scales that were all like the white underbelly of a snake. When their mouths were forced open they could see the fangs that both of them now possessed. "Most interesting," Croaker said, "check for venom sack on the boy."  
"None found sir, it would appear that most of the magical attributes that the creatures contained were not fully placed into the subject."  
"What of the eyes, are there any changes there?"  
"Are you sure you wish to know sir? Whoever does the research is likely to be out for some time." The group leader pointed out to the man.  
"I am aware of the risk but we need to know everything that the boy is capable of." Crouch returned to him. "Conjure up a mirror and examine his eyes through that first if it makes you feel more at ease though." The man nodded as he conjured several mirrors and then with a wave of his wand the eyes of the boy were forced open and the wizard began running the spell work. "Well?" The head of the Department of Mysteries questioned.  
"Our search says that he doesn't have the power to kill a person Director Croaker. With time and work he might be able to petrify someone other than that though he doesn't have anything like that in his body to perform the type of spell work."  
"A pity," Croaker said with disappointment, "such a skill would have been invaluable in a combat unit such as him."  
"Agree,d however there is nothing to do about it now I would suggest continuing on with our work though on assessing the pair in their abilities not getting upset over things he can't do."  
"Agreed continue your examination." Croaker ordered as he watched for the next several hours as every part of the anatomy of the two unconscious children was examined by his people. Three days later the examinations were done and the children were allowed to wake and put into darkened rooms where they couldn't see anything. The Director looked at the heads of various fields curiously. "Is there a chance that they will survive the process that we're working on?" He questioned them.  
"Yes Mr. Director, there is a good chance that the both of them will survive the process." One of the figures said as he laid a scroll down on a desk. Thanks to their alterations their bodies should be strong enough to accept the changes. When we're done with them they shall be the ultimate weapons that you have been searching for. Better than many of your other projects as a matter of fact. They shall be the backbone that you have been searching for all these years. They shall be everything you could ever wish for and more."  
"Good, are there any who object then to what we are preparing to do?" Croaker questioned looking at his advisors curiously. None of the emotionless men answered. "Very well then begin. Start with the feathers and move forward to the other modifications." Croaker ordered his people with a wave of his hands. The group nodded and got up to begin their tasks.  
The group silenced the children as they walked into the room and placed them onto a table not even bothering with knocking them out. Feathers were drawn forth from special containers one set red as the sun while the other were black as night. One person held the red feather up by Harry, while another took the dark feather over toward Hermione. The red set of feathers was the tail feathers of a Phoenix, while the other set were the tail feathers of a thunderbird. The group broke apart and began their work. Slicing spells were first as they broke through the layers of skin and muscle they found the spine and the first of the large feathers were wrapped around the spine. The wounds were healed and then the process was repeated on each of the limbs for the children. After that was done they aimed their wands at the children. "Obliviate!" The group shouted loudly and all of the life's memories of the children were drawn out of the two and placed into a pair of large jars. When they were done to jars full of a silvery substance laid within. Gasping the ones that had taken the memories pulled back and allowed the other to take their place and they began muttering and soon new memories were taking the place of the now blank minds that they were shaping. Spells were taught along with combat styles poisons and anything else that they thought that their new weapons would need.  
"Are they ready?" Croaker questioned them.  
"Yes sir, agents Fire and Lighting should now be ready for basic missions." One of them said nodding first to the boy and then to the girl. "They appear to be healing quiet well from the damage that was done to them."  
"Good, what type of skills do they have at the moment?" Croaker asked as he observed the two teens as their bodies twitched around as they tried to deal with the pain that they were currently in. The physical pain that there body was in as magic flooded throughout their bodies was almost as painful as the mental anguish that they were feeling from having everything yanked from their minds then replaced with new memories.  
"Their skill set is that of Hogwarts graduates with O's in most of their N.E.W.T.S at the moment sir. We'll go back in when we're sure that the new memories are holding and turn them into Auror graduates, then Hit Wizards, and then Masters in Defense and a few other subjects." Another one of them explained. "We also managed to remove all of their memories of their lives from before and placed them in here. Part of the reason that we are able to implant the amount of memories that we did. Since there was so much unused memory space for us to use."  
"Good." Croaker said with a smile as he observed the pair of weapons they were making. "Have Fire retrieve that prophecy. I want to hear what it says. I want to know what the old man was hiding."  
"Is that a good idea sir? It could tip Dumbledore that the boy is alive. One of them said nervously. "It's only been a couple of weeks."  
Croaker frowned at this as he realized that the man was right. If Dumbledore figured out what it was that he had done he might try to figure some way to counter everything that he had spent the past few weeks doing. No he had to bide his time. He would wait until after the old wizard was no longer focused on Harry Potter or searching for him and while that was going on he could allow his people to continue their work on preparing their weapons. In a few years they would be ready. "Very well, continue with examining them perhaps we can learn something new about their new skills. Besides it will allow the feathers to bond even more with Fire and Lighting."

* * *

Ron Weasley sighed as he looked over the lake. It was lazy days like these that the red head would stop and remember his first Hogwarts friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the best friends a bloke could have ever had. One had been the savior of the wizarding world while the other was just as smart if not smarter than most of the teachers that taught them. He still remembered the various little quirks the pair had. It was a shame that despite all of that they were still dead. When he had returned from his trip to Egypt all set to tell his friends about his trip he had been dismayed to learn that they were both gone. Harry had risked his life for his little sister and now he was dead. A type of muggle Death Eater had been blamed for the deaths of his friends. Some sort of explosive had burned the pair up beyond recognition. Ron Weasley was a seventh year and war was upon them.. It had all started with that bloody tournament a few years ago when Cedric Diggory had won the triwizard tournament and then died. A few months later You-Know-Who had returned. Ron had tried getting friendly with Neville Longbottom but that friendship hadn't turned out as he had hoped. When his back was to the wall Neville would stand up for you. The fact was though he wouldn't ever really stand up for any other reason.  
The redhead sighed one last time before he got up and trudged back toward Hogwarts. The weight of his headboy and Quidditch captain badges seeming pointless. He would give them both away if it could mean having his old friends back with him again. He briefly thought of going to see professor Black. The former escapee was one of the few that understood the pain that Ron still felt for his friends. Maybe they could grab some fire whiskey and compare Harry and James again.  
The pair watched silently as the redhead headed back in. The young man had never realized how close to death he was since they had been watching him. The two had been drawn to this place for some reason and they were going to find out what it was about this place.  
"Shall we wait for nightfall?" Lighting questioned her companion.  
"Yes I want to know what we're getting into before we do anything else." Fire agreed.  
The pair slipped into the castle that as they were looking around though a large lumbering figure stepped around the corner. "That's far enough." Hagrid growled as he aimed his crossbow at the pair. Not even thinking the two leaped at the large figure. The half-giant was shocked as two sets of fists easily as powerful as his own slammed into him. The twin blows slammed him back down the hallway as if nothing had happened. The large man looked up and saw that there standing before him with eyes that seemed to glow were two cloaked figures. The pair watched him to see what his next move and Hagrid was reminded of a scared or confused animal that was just waiting to strike should someone approach them wrong. There was something familiar about the pair that niggled at him but he couldn't allow himself to get distracted.  
Black came around the corner with his protégé Ron Weasley. The smaller figure continued facing Hagrid while the taller one spun to face the newcomers. The hood of the cloak slipped slightly showing part of the face of figure. The two wizards froze as they saw the face before them. "James?" Siruis questioned in shock and disbelief his wand wavering as he observed the pair.  
"Harry, mate?" Ron questioned in shock the two were now useless as they stared at the male figure.  
The two figures began to spin and turned into a lighting bolt and ball of fire before disappearing. The two wizards shook their heads in disbelief as they tried to get over what they had just seen.  
"I'm telling you professor that it was the spitting image of James." Sirius said in annoyance as he glared at the headmaster. "I spent years with his ugly mug, I think I can remember what it looked like."  
"Mr. Weasley, Professor Black be reasonable. Mr. Potter is dead both of them." Dumbledore returned to the pair. "It is rather hard to believe that a teenage Harry Potter has risen from the dead just as much as its hard to believe that it's a teenage James Potter.  
"Then what the bloody hell was that then?" Ron growled out in annoyance. "I'm telling you that was Harry."  
"Really Weasley, and where do you suppose that he's been for the past four and a half years?" Snape questioned in annoyance. "The fact that you both stink of fire whiskey of course might be part of why we doubt you." The potion master added with a smirk as he glared at the pair. Ron glared but held his ground not moving forward or away from the slimy git.  
Regardless as to who they are we still need to find out how they got in and what magic it was that they used t leave. Dumbledore said I have increased the wards already however elemental travel is something that the wards cannot block as there are only a handful of creatures like Phoenixes, Fire Salamanders and Shadow Panthers that can travel in that way. If someone has harnessed the method of traveling like that they could appear wherever they wanted to and there might be nothing we could do to stop them.  
So we need to find out how they did that and who they're working for then Ron returned. I'll ask Luna for a list of all of the ways that she can think that creatures can travel through elements.  
I think Longbottom would get better results from her on such a request considering the falling out you had with the girl. Snape said with a smirk.  
Sirius shook his head at that. I can't believe you actually care who Ron goes out with personally Snape. The dark haired man said. Maybe there's more of a gossip queen to you then we all thought. Unless of course its for intelligence purposes since I'm sure that Voldemort cares so much who a Weasley dates. Ron joined Sirius in his chuckles while Snape merely glared at them in response.  
That's enough gentlemen lets begin searching for how they manage this. Dumbledore said dismissing them so that they could all go about their business.

* * *

Croaker slammed his fist onto the desk. "What do you mean that they escaped and were spotted at Hogwarts?" The man snarled out at one of the portraits in front of him.  
"Just as I said Director Croaker, they have been sighted in Hogwarts and you know that they will return. To make it all the worst though Fire let his cloak slip letting Black and the youngest Weasley boy to see his face."  
"What do I care about some redheaded urchin?" Croaker growled out.  
"Maybe because Weasley was best friends with the pair of them before you got your hands on them." The portrait returned to him in annoyance. "I believe it's time to go over their histories from before there acquisition. "  
Croaker glared not liking having a portrait telling him how to do his job particularly when this portraits job was to observe Dumbledore and what went on at Hogwarts. Sure Hogwarts portraits were to obey the headmaster but there were certain way around some of those restrictions. This portrait was one of only a few that had managed to figure out those ways though so he needed its continued cooperation. "I'll consider it." He said curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to put a retrieval together to deal with the troublemakers."  
As he entered another room Director Croaker looked at the various people that were in the room. "I need the best and most powerful retrieval team we have. Weapon Fire and Thunder have killed their controller and I need a team that can handle them."  
There was whispering at this. Fire and Thunder were the most powerful and skilled of their creations. Despite the number of times they had tried to recreate the circumstances that would create more like them they had yet to do so and had been forced to deal with the fact that they were each one of a kind. The fact that they were free was not good for them. "We have Agent Morph on hand. She's possibly one of our most skilled undercover agents and is currently under cover as one of the old man's Order."  
"A good choice she has a good head on her shoulders even if she does have a warped since of humor what else can we send out after them."  
"How about some of the Heliopaths? They would give us the raw power we need and they are immune to any of Fire's elemental attack."  
"We have to be careful about those though." Someone added. "Lovegood has been snooping around again, if we put one of those out in the field then there's a chance he could find out about it."  
"The risk of them being discovered is worth it though if we can reacquire those two though." Someone else added.  
"I agree on that note." Croaker said. "We need to capture them as quickly as possible. The danger is too much. Particularly while there's a war on we need them to be able to take down You-Know-Who and his supporters. Have Morph assemble a strike team they are to start at the forbidden forest and then work their way into Hogwarts. I want them found captured and reminded of who their real masters are." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at this statement the sooner they were captured the better.

* * *

"My Lord." Rookwood said, as he bowed before the Dark Lord. "I bring you news. The Department of Mysteries has misplaced some of their weapons. The ones known as Fire and Lighting have slipped their leashes and are somewhere near Hogwarts."  
Voldemort leaned forward at this. "Is that a fact? I have heard many rumors about those experiments from you Rookwood and now you tell me they are wondering around near Hogwarts just waiting for me to find them and turn them into my own?"  
"Yes my Lord, you merely have to find them before the department of mysteries does." The wizard told his master.  
Voldemort nodded. "Send for Greyback, tell him to summon his finest trackers. We shall hunt them down and either claim their creations for our own or destroy them for the vermin that they are."  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Morph chuckled a bit as she finally found her prey. "You two have given me quiet the headache." She scolded them. "I mean seriously, do you know how long I spent searching for you through this miserable forest here?"  
"Not really a concern of mine." Fire returned as he glared at the figure before them.  
"Tonks what are you doing here?" Sirius questioned as he saw that his cousin was holding a wand on all of them.  
"Not now Black, I have orders from my bosses to bring these two in." The metamorph told them.  
"You knew they were alive?" Sirius growled out looking at the woman before him. Remus and Ron who were flanking him also glared at her.  
Tonks chuckled a bit at this. "Knew where he was? Of course I knew where he was. I helped train both of the brats. Then there are the missions we would go on together. I would slip in all quiet like looking like someone else and they would travel through their elements to someplace and then we would start our little blood bath. They were glorious times let me tell you." The young woman had a faraway look in her eyes that Sirius recognized to well. It was the same look that Bellatrix got when she told people about her own missions for Voldemort. He couldn't believe that Andy's little girl was really as bad as her aunt. The thing was though the proof was right there for all of them to see.  
"As interesting as this is; I have other things to do than watch family time." Fire returned. "Lighting did you want to take care her of her? I smell Heliopaths I'll try to slow them down until you're ready to deal with them as well."  
"Of course." Lighting said as she let her claws out causing the Ron and Sirius to back up in surprise as they noted the claws that the girl had bared.  
"Bloody hell." Ron said as he eyed the claws nervously. "And here I thought that she was scary before." He noted as he then turned to watch Tonks as she created some sort of tentacles out of her arms.

Dumbledore glared at Croaker. "What did you do to them, do you have any idea of all of the trouble and damage that you've done? You may have destroyed our world thanks to your stripping away their humanity. They needed their humanity to be able to stop Voldemort and his troops." The headmaster declared to the man. All of his well thought out plans had been destroyed by this man and his need to acquire power and weapons for the Ministry.  
"With your way maybe Dumbledore, but my way puts an end to the menace of the dark lord without playing your little puzzle games." Croaker sneered back at the headmaster. "Our way we deal with the problem and don't lose people we don't have to."  
"You may have doomed us all by turning them into weapons." Dumbledore said ominously. "Stay away from Hogwarts Croaker. From now on they are my responsibility."  
"We shall see who becomes responsible for them." Croaker returned to him. "As I understand it you have yet to find them making their control up for grabs." The two men glared at each other trying to stare each other down in a battle of wills.

* * *

**The Department of Mysteries is really a tyoe of Weapon X facility and now here are my notes. **

**HP Super Soldier: **During 2nd year HP and HG were both subjected to potentially dangerous magical changes. HG and the dangerous animal polyjuice potion and HP and his exposure to baslisk venom and phoenix tears. On the way home from Hogwarts the Department of Mysteries takes them and turns them into their very own super soldiers. Think Wolverine and Weapon X style enhancements. Then they escape in what would have been their 6th or 7th year and head out into the world dodging everyone while deciding what they'll do now. Harry has baslisk venom and phoenix tears in his system. This gives him immunity to poison, super charged healing factor, thermal sight, enhanced sight, sense of smell, sense of taste, magically resistant skin, fangs, stone sight and enhanced reflexes. Phoenix feathers bound around arms legs and spine. Hermione has cat abilities speed agility enhanced hearing smell night vision minor healing, cat claws. Thunderbird feathers bound around arms legs and spine. Tail feathers give them the enhancements of super strength and short range elemental travel. No memory of muggle or Hogwarts life. Memories replaced with combat training wizard and ordinary. Skilled in blades, wands, guns, potions. The pair make their way to Hogwarts where, Ron, Nev McG, Hagrid, try and return them to who and what they once were while hiding them from the DD, Ministry and VT who all want to use them as weapons for the war. DD is angry his weapon has been changed and he is forced to change his plans because of the Ministry. Tonks is a member of squad that is loyal to Department of Mysteries. Tonks a shapeshifter, a heliopath, half-giant, half goblin with goblin features Dursely's and Grangers are caught in explosions to cover up the disappearances.


	13. Baslisk Venom

HP Baslisk VenomSomething that's been bugging me for a while thought I'd write it out and see what happened. Baslisk venom destroyed two of Voldemorts Horcruxes what if it had destroyed 3? JKR owns Harry Potter which is why I can poke holes in her plot like this.

* * *

As the venom of the king of serpents rushed through the veins of Harry the boy groaned as he felt a splitting headache around the area of his scar. A screeching sound erupted from near Harry and the boy dully noticed something before him explode. He had not felt pain like this since the day that Quirrel had touched him. Unknown to the boy the venom was rushing through his body had finally reach his head. The boy felt a small bit of blood dripping into his face and he dully wondered when he had gotten hit in the face as Fawkes landed on his arm and began crying into his arm. He reached up and realized that his scar was bleeding.

As Tom gloated over him Harry slowly lifted his head in defiance as he felt new energy coming into his limbs. As he lifted himself up he didn't know why but he felt stronger than before his mind and body more under control than ever before. A burst of magic spread throughout his body as various injuries from both this fight and from before seemed to vanish.

Tom snarled as he shot a spell at the Phoenix. "Healing tears," he muttered in annoyance at having forgotten that small fact about the mythical birds.

Harry cried out in anger and plunged the fang int the book of the surprised specter.

Come on Ginny lets find Ron. He told the girl. The sobbing girl nodded and soon the pair were at the rckslide and wriggling their way through.

Ron after making sure that his sister was alright turned to Harry and despite what anyone might say or think engulfed his best friend in a large hug. Thanks mate I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it. The boy admitted to his friend.

"Don't worry Ron it's alright now." Harry returned as he awkwardly patter his friend on the back unsure what else to do with his friend.

The other boy nodded his thanks once again. He looked his friend over for any injuries and took an odd look at his friends face." Um mate, your scar there's something different about it." The boy said as he offered his friend a cloth that Harry accepted as he wiped the rest of the blood off of his face.

"Really," Harry said in confusion, "how so?"

"I dunno, but there's something off about it." Ron said as he eyed it. "Oi Lockhart! You got a mirror on you, you miserable git?" The boy demanded of the professor. "You look at your teeth enough that I wouldn't be surprised."

The dazed man scrounged around and soon drew a small compact mirror and handed it over. Ron offered Harry the mirror and the two boys looked at the reflection of the raven haired boy and saw that there was indeed something different about the scar. It had faded away and looked like the old injury that it was.

"How?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"You got me mate." Ron returned in equal disbelief.

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair as he considered everything that had happened tonight. His meetings with Harry and Mr. Malfoy had been very informative. Because of Slytherian's beast Harry now had a chance at a normal life no longer would he have to be used as a sacrifice. Dumbledore had never even considered trying to remove the curse scar as he knew that it would cost Harry his life. Somehow though thanks to the Phoenix tears Harry was not only alive but if the shine in his eyes was anything to go by then he was much more aware than he had been before.

This changed so many things. Now that Harry did not have to be a sacrifice to defeat Tom he could try something different now. He could teach him how to be a true wizard and how to properly use his magic and fight to win in a duel. There would still be things that Harry was not ready t hear but Harry had a chance. This meant he would also finally be able to do something about the Dursley's and the way they treated the boy. There was so much that had been given to them thanks to that one fact. Dumbledore thought as he wept in relief as he no longer had to worry about leading a boy he thought of as a grandson to their death. It may make things harder in some areas but in others it made them so much better that he actually preferred things this way. 


	14. HPNon Human x2

HP-Non Human x2

Non-Human: Use Baslisk storyline the poison destroys horcrux but it also destroys some of his human genes the change allows his dormant non-human genes to appear. All wizards have non human genes its where the magic really comes from. Harry gains the shadow elf and gargoyle attributes from his Black and Potter family line. Green eyes are a trait from Elven blood as well. The last remnants of the creatures or old allies train him in the ways of his other half.

* * *

As the venom of the king of serpents rushed through the veins of Harry the boy groaned as he felt a splitting headache around the area of his scar. A screeching sound erupted from near Harry and the boy dully noticed something before him explode. He had not felt pain like this since the day that Quirrel had touched him last year. It started at his scar and spread throughout his body as the pain became more and more unbearable. Unknown to the boy the venom was rushing through his body had finally reach his head. The boy felt a small bit of blood dripping into his face and he dully wondered when he had gotten hit in the face as Fawkes landed on his arm and began crying into his arm. He reached up and realized that his scar was bleeding.

Unknown to either the boy or the memory there was more going on than was obvious. Harry could feel the pain but he did not know that the pain he was feeling was parts of his body regrowing themselves as it reacted to the mystical properties of the venom within his body. The combination of venom and healing tears were warring within his body. The tears were healing the magical parts of his body first as they were the most susceptible to the healing power of the Phoenix. While that was going on though, the venom was destroying the parts of Harry that were not magical. Slowly but surely more and more of Harry's non magical side was being erased and being taken over by the magical side. This was causing a change in the boy on a much deeper level than anyone could have anticipated.

A very little known and usually forgotten fact about witches and wizards and their ancestry was the fact that in their own way they were all descended from magical creatures in some way or other. A millennia ago when humans had no magic they mated with magical creatures and created the first witches and wizards. Those with a stronger genetic connection had more power. That was why many werewolves despite the laws were often slightly more powerful and those better known as creatures were stronger magically as they used the power of their heritage. Every witch and wizard could in some way or other trace their genealogy back to some magical creature. Even part humans like Veela were able to trace their ancestry this way. Long ago their ancestors had allowed themselves to be merged with a Phoenix causing the first Veela to be created. The Malfoy's were rumored to be descended from a line of high elves or Eldar, the Weasley's from Kyubbi or a fire spirit, the Crabbe and Goyle families from Trolls and giants, the Brown family was rumored to be descended from dryads, the Longbottoms were said to come from some sort of Earth spirit, the Boots from Leprechauns, the Blacks were from a line of shapeshifters.

With the destruction of his human side Harry's body was rebuilding itself as his magical creature blood was taking over and showing the source of his families magic. His body grew larger while his features became more and more narrow and muscular. His wild hair grew out to nearly his shoulders and his ears became more and more pointed. The Potter line had descended from a line of rather mischievous creatures that protected their homes as fiercely as anything else. They came from beings known as Dark or Shadows Elves.

As Tom gloated over him Harry slowly lifted his head in defiance as he felt new energy coming into his limbs. As he lifted himself up he didn't know why but he felt stronger than before his mind and body more under control than ever before. A burst of magic spread throughout his body as various injuries from both this fight and from before seemed to vanish.

Tom snarled as he shot a spell at the Phoenix. "Healing tears," he muttered in annoyance at having forgotten that small fact about the mythical birds. "What will you try now boy," he mocked him, "I have your wand."

Harry turned to glare at the memory and Tom Riddle paused for a moment as he saw something that was not the boy he had been fighting moments ago. He was facing off with an elfin face with large green eyes that bore into the former head boy. Harry cried out in anger and plunged the fang into the book of the surprised specter.

Harry slowly but surely climbed to his feet doing his best to ignore the pain that was coursing throughout all of his body. The young boy shook his head a bit as he noticed his glasses had fallen to the side yet he was seeing even better than he had ever remembered seeing.

* * *

"It has been some time since your kind has traveled through these woods young Elfling." Bane said as he observed the cloaked figure before him.

"What can I say, the forest was calling to me." Harry returned from where he was leaning against a tree.

"That it has young one, that it has. Come now though, there is much you have to learn, besides not even the headmaster will venture deep into our domain to try and find you. In our realm of the forest we are brethren of the forest and shall be protected while under its canopy." Harry nodded as he accepted the offered hand of friendship that the centaur was giving him. He knew that he was only being accepted because of what he had become. He remembered his first encounter with the centaur and knew that he would have to be careful around him. He would make a good friend but an even worse enemy.

* * *

Harry smirked as he disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. "Come on Headmistress," he mocked at Umbridge, his voice seeming to echo throughout the forest. "You said you wanted to come here, now you have to accept the consequences. Be careful though, you're in my world now." Harry grinned as he found a weapons cache completely prepared for him. It was time to show the toad woman why the Elves were amongst the greatest warriors and hunters that the magical world had ever seen. No matter what the smelly goblins said to the contrary.

* * *

Harry kept a neutral expression on his face as he watched the trial from high above in the tree tops. While he was thankful for what Hermione had done in luring Umbridge into the forest he was going to have to allow for the laws of the forest judge her and give a lesson for the girl if it was decided that she needed one. With Hermione's often stuck up attitude he wouldn't be surprised to learn that the girl would be found required of needing a lesson. She had to understand that she couldn't just manipulate the inhabitants of the forest and not expect for there to be consequences of some kind. He only hoped that the punishment was not too harsh as it was her first crime, and she was his friend.

"You are Hermione Granger, Human youngling, Witch, and Shadow Elf Friend?" Morrigan questioned the girl with interest.

"Yes sir," the girl replied nervously as she shifted nervously as her eyes darted around searching for Harry. Her regular school uniform had been replaced with an oversized leather shirt that came down to just above her knees. The girl shivered slightly in the cool night air as waited to find out what would happen to her.

"You are the girl who thought to make the inhabitants of the forest fight your battles for you by using trickery?" He continued sending a glare toward her.

"Yes sir," Hermione admitted unsure what would happen to her.

"To keep your own hands clean then you would have had us to slay your foes then? While you have admitted to wanting to use the forest people who were you hoping would do the job for you?"

"The centaurs sir," the girl admitted.

"Are you aware of what would have happened to our people had we killed the one known as Umbridge?" Morrigan growled down at her in anger. The witch shook her head in the negative. "Let me explain it to you then youngling. Our entire herd would likely have been rounded up, and all of the males would have been killed in retaliation for the death of one human. The rest of the herd would have either been banished or enslaved because of your manipulations. We need not another person who thinks that they can have us fight their battles for them.

Everyone watched as the witches eyes widened in horror at the thought of what the Ministry would do such a thing because of her actions.

"Hermione Granger, human witch, and Elf friend, do you agree to abide by the choice of the council?" Morrigan demanded of her.

"Yes sir, I caused problems now I have to make restitution for what I did wrong." Hermione returned as she did her best to meet the gaze of the centaur as she straightened her back in preparation for what may come.

"That you did. "

An elder centaur moved forward and looked the girl over. "If you were an inhabitant of the forest you would be banished from the forest and possibly England girl. However, there is only so much we are allowed to do to even a muggle born. You threatened the freedom of the centaurs so that shall be what you will lose. During the summer break of Hogwarts you shall not be boarding the train like your classmates. No, you shall report to the centaurs and you shall serve us during your summer. You shall briefly live the life that you were so willing to condemn us to."

"Is she worth the time, and will she survive such an experience?"

"It will be hard on her I am sure, but I believe that it will be beneficial to her. Perhaps she will learn more about the lives of those she thinks she knows better than. Headmaster will you interfere in our judgment?" The centaur questioned looking at the elderly wizard that had been allowed to watch.

"While I hate that this has happened I fear that it is the best that can be done."

"Good," the centaur said before turning to look at the girl. "So it has been decided, so it shall be done. If she leaves the castle and lands before her punishment is up though though her name shall be on the list of oath breakers and shall no longer be allowed into the forests."

"So say we all." The various creatures said solemnly

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked toward the castle one last time before she turned to see that Bane was impatiently waiting for her. Nervously she handed her wand over to the tall figure who quickly set it into a satchel. "Follow," the centaur ordered setting a pace that had the girl jogging in order to keep up.

Soon they were deep within the forest and Hermione was lost her school uniform was ripped and soaked from stray tree branches and wading through streams. When she looked up she noticed they were in what looked similar to a Nomad camp. The various centaurs around were watching her with mixed expressions. Some were dark and angry, others curious, and some extremely smug.

"Your satchel," Bane demanded, hesitantly the girl handed the bag over and Bane turned it over and dumped it out. Hermione winced as she saw her spare clothes her toothbrush and some books and parchment fall out. "Nice clothing, books, and other such things, they are privileges that servants do not have though." Bane informed her stonily. "We shall send this garbage back to Dumbledore for safekeeping. You may keep what you have now and the leather dress that we have for you." Hermione nodded as she quickly gathered her things back up into a pouch. "One more thing before you begin your duties human." The centaur said as he pulled out five metal rings. "You will wear these," he said.

Hermione nodded and pulled a small ring around her wrists and ankles and then finally the large one around her neck.

"Good now come there is much work for you to today human." He said, as he began directing her towards a bucket.

Harry sighed as he watched it all. The laws of the forest were unchangeable Hermione had to be punished. He knew it could have gone a lot worse for her as they could have humiliated her before all people instead they had turned her into a servant. It was interesting to say the least. Harry had kept watch on her when he could his training had intensified though meaning that he was being even harder pressed to learn the ways of the forest.

Morrigan didn't insult his infatuation with Hermione's well being at least. In fact his teacher said nothing about her acting as if she didn't exist. For the intelligent girl this was in some ways harder on her than she had ever thought possible as she had never truly been ignored. Even Snape, Binns, and Umbridge had been worn down and noticed her and listened to what she had to say on matters. Morrigan was made of much sterner stuff when it came to his ability to ignore someone though. Harry wasn't as lucky though, the fact his best friend was becoming thinner and thinner didn't help either. When he had questioned Bane about her, he had kept it to her health and the centaur leader had explained that it was her burning off excess weight and gaining leaner muscles from all of her hard work. Harry had accepted that and had begged forgiveness for interfering. The centaur had allowed it saying it was hard for anyone to see their war bonded suffer and for him to see it day after day must be especially difficult for him. Harry had also noticed that the Hogwarts uniform had become skimpier and skimpier as well. The skirt which had come down to her ankles was already at her thigh and by the time school started would probably just barely cover her, her shirt had fallen apart after two weeks leaving the girl to serve in a leather top that one of the centaurs had provided for her. For the half elf it was hard to watch in more ways than one. On feast nights it was extremely hard as he was seated and eating food while his best friend was scurrying around bringing food and drink to various beings. The witch had quickly learned on party nights no one wanted to hear from her and she was just as likely to get backhanded or spanked if she talked back or interrupted someone. It was not the life she had expected for herself and she eagerly looked forward to when the punishment would be over.

Harry nodded as he accepted the weapons. His training in woodcraft was done for the moment he could now move on with his duties as a forest guardian.

* * *

"You wish to mate with the witch." Bane said knowingly as he studied the half elf, "yet you wish for your children not to suffer by not being able to touch the forest either." He said approvingly. "There are ways you could have your witch go through some of the blood burnings, this would burn some of humanity away and leave her part of whatever creature she draws her power from. There is dangers to this though as you never know what may happen."

"Indeed," Ragnarock agreed, "many are they that found that once they went through this ceremony they were no longer compatible with their chosen one. She may not have elven blood in her veins and may be something else."

"I think we should give her a chance," Harry returned, "besides as you said there is a good chance that she is of the Forest Elf line." Harry reminded them. "Many muggleborns are supposed to be of those lines as you said."

"If the two of you wish to do so we shall not stop you," the Goblin chief said, "we shall also aide you in training her. If she is of the elven lines we shall be able to train all that much faster as we know much of what we need to focus on thanks to your training where you took nearly four years of training the girl would only need two or less."

"Thank you my Lords," the Shadow Elf said as he bowed to the figures.

* * *

Harry smirked as he inspected his weaponry. They had pushed theemselves into the forest now they would find out what happened to those that didn't respect the forest. He could already sense Hermione trying to connect to the forest. It was time to remind them why this forest was forbidden.

* * *

**A different creature.**

The Potter line was different than the other lines though. For as long as anyone could remember the Potter family had always been the guardians and protectors of Europe. Whenever some threat would come up the Potter line would rise from their homes to confront the forces that threatened their homes. The reasoning for this was simple protecting those that they had given their loyalty was who they were, it was in their blood. They were descended from a line of protectors they were descended from the line of Gargoyles.

Harry slowly climbed to his feet determined to meet the memory standing on his feet if nothing else. He stared up at him and then with no other idea he arched his back and roared at the figure unaware of the giant bat like wings that ripped his robes as he went from a human to a human gargoyle hybrid. Tom eyed his new opponent with more than a bit of fear as he saw that the boy's once pale skin had darkened to a light purple or lavender and he had shot up several inches while lean muscle decorated his body, and fangs jutted out of his mouth. The most terrifying thing though was that his eyes seemed to glow with power as he stared at him with rage.

"What are you?" Tom Riddle shakily questioned, not sure just what it was that he was facing now. Whatever he was though, he was much more than human.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kick your arse." Harry said as he lunged at the figure slashing his claws into the chest of the memory of the young dark lord.

* * *

"Come half-breed, we shall show you how to live your life as a gargoyle. I am Conner and I come from the Highland clans. We will show you what a true gargoyle is." The large creature offered holding its hand out to the boy. "We'll take you to the fortress where you can learn to be a true creature of the night. We shall train you to be one of us."

Harry looked at the hand then back at his friends hesitantly. Hermione nodded encouragingly while she looked at the gargoyles with interest her mind flashing with all sorts of questions. Ron Weasley merely huffed and turned his back on him. Harry winced as his enhanced hearing heard the words of the other youth. Halfbreeds and non-humans were apparently something that the redhead would not accept in a friend. At least not at the moment.

Harry and the various gargoyles stiffened a bit as they heard the comments that the redhead was making about them and their freakish and barbaric ways.

Harry's eyes flashed as he took several steps toward what he was quickly beginning to think of as a former friend.

"Back cousin," Conner said as he grabbed the youngling before he struck out. "It seems the question is unneeded, you need training before you do something rash and foolish. Tell your friends goodbye while I deal with your elder." He said nodding toward an approaching Dumbledore.

* * *

"Gargoyles are proud creatures we are one of the few beings that are of the elements of Earth and Air Because you are a half breed you have many options that a full blood gargoyle does not." Conner lectured to the boy before him. "We are unique in that way. For one you can choose whether or not to enter stone sleep, the stone sleep will heal you faster than anything than even most of the wizards magics however like us once you become of stone you are forced to remain so until the sun sets. It gives you options and power that most gargoyles do not have. Your kind were once used to protect us while we slept then you would sleep as normal humans did. A half breed only needs stone sleep every two weeks to stay at their best. Then there is the fact that you can shift between your gargoyle form and your human form. However even while in your human form you will still have many of the advantages of the gargoyles such as increased strength, speed, and senses they just will not be as noticeable as when you are in your gargoyle form. There may also be a limit to how long you can hold your gargoyle form during the day time and should probably be done only if an emergency happens. For all we know by shifting like that you could then revert to stone sleep. Much of this is guesswork or from theories written down by former members of the clan when hybrids were much more numerous than they are now."

"What about the various guardians around Hogwarts what are they?" Harry questioned his teacher with interest as he recalled the various statues in the school.

"Ah yes, the magically crafted stone work that many old and ancient places have. They are not true gargoyles they are the spirits of dead and honored gargoyles that gave their lives for the protection of the school. Consider them like the portraits that the wizards use they are echoes of former Gargoyles. The statues are made from the remains of the fallen, when a gargoyle falls it returns to stone that day but never returns to flesh and bone. Our Clan and many others once worked alongside of the infamous Founders, however as the years went by the humans forgot or betrayed us and we became outcasts to a castle whose walls we helped to build and who's stonework we had added to. Hogwarts very wall are a part of our people."

"So the gargoyles there are?"

"Animated magic, the gargoyles and the goblins are both skilled in such magic's and were allies with the wizards back then our Clan was once allies with the Founders before we were betrayed and driven off. The remains of our ancestors guard the school while we are forced to stay away."

Doesn't that make Hogwarts a burial ground then though? Harry questioned.

"It is more than that boy, it is a place to guard a place to live for a place to die for. Yet the laws of the humans denies us the peace that it could bring to us because we are not like them."

* * *

Harry shook his head in amusement. "You think that I'm scared of a werewolf?" He questioned. "You do recall that I can carve solid rock with my hands right? Only a handful of the most powerful werewolves can pull that trick off last that I heard." He said as he bared his claws. "Trust me Wormtail is going to have to find a real good hole to run and hide in for my eyes not to be able to see him as he runs through this forest. Hermione watch Ron," he said as he and Padfoot began to give chase to the rat that was responsible for the deaths of his Family, his Clan. He would show the fool what happened when one spat in the face of his generosity. He had tried to be nice, but now it was time to get rough with the traitor. He raised his head and let out a roar into the night. A moment later they could hear echoing returning calls as nearby gargoyles answered the cry for the hunt. "Follow the trail," Harry ordered as he fell to his hands and feet and like an animal followed after the giant dog.

Padfoot howled gleefully as he gave chase, this was more than the old Marauder could have hoped for. He was running through the forest and was surrounded by allies. For him this was something that the Dementors had nearly made him forget.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Sirius and Buckbeak fly off. "Hurry," Hermione said as she grabbed her friend by the arm and tried to drag him back into the castle. "We need to get back before the headmaster seals the door." Harry nodded he then picked Hermione up bridal style. "Harry I can walk myself." She complained at him trying to force him to let her down.

"Maybe, but you can't fly on your own." Harry returned to his friend as he leapt off the building and stretched his wings out. The girl barely contained a scream as she felt them fall for a minute before Harry's outstretched wings caught the air currents and they began to circle the castle. Harry quickly found the window he needed and flew at it his claws easily digging into the wall of the castle as he held on and waited for Hermione to climb out of his arms and slip into the room.

* * *

Listen Weasley I really don't care what you think or say about me. Harry said as he held the other by the front of his robes with one hand while the red heads feet dangled in the air. However if you ever make a move against Hermione or anyone else that I care about you'll answer to me do we understand each other.

Get your filthy hands off of me half breed. Ron said angrily as he uselessly pounded against the arm of his former friend.

Fred and George watched stonily as their brother was thrown away. Ronald Weasley it has been decided by the entire team that you are hereby banned from Quidditch team unless you and Harry can once again get along the team cannot function without unity.

What but you can't do that. Ron complained angrily.

But I can Angelina said angrily, I want a fuctioning team and unless you can bury the hatchtet with Potter you'll never be on our team unless Potter is not playing. And let me tell you Weasley having a Seeker that has only ever missed once against an untried Keeper is hardly worth consideration.

Ron glared at harry and reached for his wand only for one of the twins to take it away. Not so fast little 've already lost your friendship and most of your dignity let's not make it worse by you losing anything like a limb.

* * *

Who iz zis leetle boy that he feels he can enter? The blonde complained in annoyance while glaring at the young man before her.

Harry barely held back a snarl but let his eyes glow in fury. The girl took several hesitant steps back in fear.

Trust me you don't want to get on my bad side. Harry warned her as he stared at her. The girl returned the stare and the two became oblivious as the two tried to glare each other down. Flames seemed to lick around the blonde's eyes while an unknown breeze ruffled the clothes of Harry. The teachers, judges, and Champions watched in awe as the two tapped into their elements.

Defender, the girl finally said in grudging acknowledgement,

"Temptress," Harry returned with a hard clip to his voice but laced with respect.

The pair stepped away from each other, only now remembering the others in the room with them. Cousin Harry greeted Krum.

Kinsman, the athlete returned,

You two are related? Dumbleodre questioned with interest.

Through a very distant connection. Krum returned my family keeps these records though.

I have learned how to tell the relation with some. Harry returned, it does explain why we're both regarded as above average seekers though some things follow family lines as I understand it. Air skills happen to follow our families.

Indeed they do. Krum agreed.

* * *

Harry smirked as he bounced around the dragon against a regular human it might stand a chance but he was of the line of gargoyles and there was nothing that this dragon could do from this distance to actually hurt him. even in his human form he was much stronger and faster than Diggory or Krum. Fleur was the only one that might be able to match his speed with her Veela heritage being so much closer than the other two contestants own creature blood.

* * *

The war that is coming is going to test you to the utmost limits Harry in order to be better prepared it has been decided that we shall begin training you in Air and Earth abilities. Once you have control of your elemental abilities. You shall be one of our finest Elementals by the time we are done with you. When I am done you shall know the secrets of our basic elemetal abilities.

* * *

"Potter come out there is nothing that you can do now."

Harry peered down the battlement at his enemy. "That is where you are wrong, the sun sets and as it sets my people come." He said they all watched as the last light of day faded away and they all heard a loud cracking sound was heard and soon there was a roaring that shook the night as the gargoyles woke up.

"Who dares to attack and challenge castle Hogwarts?" One of the creatures snarled as it looked down at the assembled Death Eaters and their allies as the broken shards of their stone covering fell on top of the invaders. "Be gone or face the power of the gargoyles fools." There were several agreeing roars and snarls as the gargoyles stared down at the assembled force that had appeared before them.

"I thought your kind were hiding in the mountains." Voldemort noted with a sneer. "Not that it matters, do you really think that even like that you stand a chance against me Potter? The blood of the Gargoyles may run through your veins but I have the blood of the serpents flowing through mine. Do you really think your brutish strength and wings are going to help you in this fight? I have a magical hide that will block magic you have cumbersome wings. Tell me who do you think is the one likely to win."

"And how much have you trained with weapons ye wizard beastie?" One of the gargoyles questioned as it shot three arrows towards the bragging dark lord. The watched as the serpentine man waved his wand deflecting the arrows away and watched as the arrows slammed into the leg of a giant that barely even seemed to feel the attack.

"A wand is all that I need creature." Voldemort returned haughtily. "Besides I thought you might try to interfere with this so I asked your old enemies the vampires to join me." He said as a thick mist dribbled out of the forest before reforming into a group of vampires. The gargoyles snarled, while the vampires hissed as each side saw their traditional enemies on opposite sides of the battlefield.


	15. HP TMNT

HP/TMNT

Foot Wizard: Shredder found another protégé after Karai. He found a boy in England named Harry Potter. Vernon Dursley abandoned him in a Japanese district in London hoping that the foreign devils would deal with him. Upon seeing the young boy he saw something he liked and had the boy brought with him. The boy is trained to be a Foot Leader, Karai will lead the Japan sect Harry the European Sect when he comes of age. He is trained by the ninja mystics on how to use magic. He is forced to compete in triwizard tournament.

* * *

Vernon Dursley sweated as he was forced into the room this was not the way that things were supposed to go the portly man thought to himself. He had become associates to a criminal organization when they had caught him skimming from his bosses at Grunnings. The portly blonde man hadn't had any problems with including the people into his skimming and they even rewarded him from time to time by allowing him to keep some money or to enjoy certain perks. He had been given more responsibilities as his relationship with them had deepened. He had allowed Grunnings to become more and more involved in various things. Money now not only filtered out but it now also filtered in, certain packages were now busy being used for other things, and the occasional industrial diamond tipped drill was missing or misplaced while a robbery was happening in a another town.

Vernon Dursley had it made when it came to Foot and their operations, and then he had learned of the gambling establishments that he had access to. At first he had made some modest winnings usually coming up a couple hundred pounds richer than before and then he had started to really gamble going higher and higher with each and every bet unaware of his shrinking resources. Then he had woken up and found himself with a debt. It seemed that the Foot wanted him to pay them their winnings. At first he had blustered and tried to fight it off. A man had spent two hours sending him flying around through a building leaving him a bruised mess. He had realized then that the good fortune he had become a part of was at an end and that he had to pay his debts. The only problem was that even with all of the extra money he had hidden away in other accounts he could only pay a quarter of the debt that was owed. Tonight he had to pay. The leader of the Foot was going to be here tonight and he didn't like welchers. The man was a foreigner from what he knew but was also dangerous and powerful. He had a possible method but he wasn't completely sure that his plan would work either. It involved the freak after all and he could never be sure with him.

The doors opened and out stepped a figure that made the man tremble. Covered from head to toe in some sort of odd armor the man looked fearsome. He had some sort of helmet that hid his face from view, making it impossible to see anything except for two glowing red orbs. The armor had several dangerous looking blades all over the shoulder pads and the gauntlet looked particularly dangerous. Vernon watched in terror as all of the people around dropped to their knees and knelt before the man. The only person that appeared to be allowed in deference was the Khan man who only dropped to one knee. As the leader of the European branch of the Foot the man obviously had the right to be up higher. Vernon secretly wished he had that kind of power and strength.

"My Lord Shredder," the man greeted.

"Khan," the figure said in a raspy metallic voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to the salesman. "What is this quivering fool doing here?" He questioned as he noticed the large man.

"He has been slow to pay the Foot back his losses." The lieutenant explained to the Master of the Foot. "He has few, if any uses beyond what we already have him doing and cannot repay us in extra duties." Khan explained scornfully. "Beatings do not seem to matter to him, so we thought that we would get more serious and since you said having an example for your uses is helpful."

"Very good Khan," Shredder said as he eyed the figure before him with interest. "I may very well take you up on the offer, it has been a while since I skewered someone." The figure said as it eyed the large blades on his gauntlet.

"Thank you Master, My Lord Shredder I introduce you to Vernon Dursley, our man within Grunniings."

"Well worm, what do you have to say for yourself?" The figure questioned as it towered over him.

A terrified Vernon looked up at the figure unsure what to do. His plan had been to talk as one business man to another to the blasted foreigner and prove the superiority of English stock and business deals but this thing was like nothing he had ever seen before. "I have access to a boy, untraceable, I can give him to you." He stammered out at him. "Surely the child has to be worth something to you?" He said hopefully, as he gestured and a small figure stepped out of the shadows.

The Shredder turned to assess the figure that had skillfully stepped out of the shadows. There was something about this boy that the shadows seemed to love if given proper training he would make a skillful ninja. He then saw the eyes of the boy and saw the same hard determination that he had seen in Karai's eyes when he had taken her from the ruins of her home in the street.

The Shreddder turned to glare down at the figure beneath him. He was not one to waste such potential as he saw before him. "I accept your offer worm," he barked at the fool beneath him. "The boy for 15 percent of your debt."

"Just fifteen?" The man questioned in surprise.

"Do not try me fool." Shredder returned, bringing his blades up. "There are other ways that you could be paying the Foot back for."

"Of course not Lord Shredder." Vernon quickly agreed as he bowed even lower to the powerful figure before him. "The offer is more than generous." He couldn't believe it, he had managed to settle a part of his debt and get himself rid of the freak as well this was so much better than he had ever thought was possible.

"What is the child's name?"

"The boy's called Harry, Harry Potter." Vernon wheezed.

"I care not for his surname." Shredder returned kicking the man in the face. "Take this fool away before I do something else to him." Shredder commanded to the ninja who nodded and dragged the portly man away. He then looked down on the boy even as the fat man was dragged away. "Potter you are no more, you shall take your place at my side along with Karai. You shall be Oruku Arashi from this day forth, my little storm child. So the Shredder has said, so shall it be." The boy nodded his head in acceptance of the command. "Come boy follow and listen." The Shredder ordered, as he began talking business with other members in the room.

Shredder spent three hours discussing business with people as he got an overview of the strength and power of the Foot in this part of the world. The entire time he watched as the boy silently stayed nearby at his side without complaint. The boy was underfed and many other things, but he was still young enough that he could fix these problems before they became permanent problems. "Come little Arashi, we shall take our leave." He commanded rising from his seat. The boy nodded and ghosted after him nearly as skilled as a rookie ninja. He would enjoy training this one.

They moved to a van and were driven to a large hotel. While they drove the Shredder began removing the heavy looking armor and showed the proud chiseled face of an Asian man. Once the armor had been removed he replaced it with white and gold robes upon either side of his chest was the three pronged dragon footprint. The van stopped and the pair moved towards an expensive car that rushed them to a hotel. There the two figures entered the Penthouse of the building. "There is a bed over there that you may sleep in." He said to the boy. "Tomorrow we shall obtain suitable clothes for you and burn those rags that you are wearing. After this, we also have to head to New York, I have old associates that have to be dealt with there and you have a new life to prepare for."

The boy nodded and curled up into a small ball and quickly fell asleep. Once the Shredder was sure that the boy was asleep he headed into another room where a odd tube filled with bubbling blue liquid resided. He undid his robes and where his stomach was a compartment slid open showing the pink creature that was the Shredder slipping into the liquid chamber he closed his eyes and rested as well already thinking of what he would do with the young boy that he had collected. He would be a great addition to his forces.

The next day the Oroku Saki rose from his chambers and saw to the boy who awoke at the sound of the door opening. Nodding his head in approval he led the boy out and a quick shopping trip later he had the child outfitted appropriately and had him checked over by a Doctor that oversaw the recruitment of Foot Ninja in this part of the world. While the boy was being checked over he arranged for any and all paper work to be dealt with. Normally these things could take nearly a year to get done but he was the Shredder and such things did not happen he either bribed or threatened his way into getting what he wanted and if that did not work then there was always enacting those threats. Fortunately young Arashi was not the first child he had randomly decided to take in. many Foot Ninja were trained from birth if they showed the right potential. Karai and the boy were special cases though, they had a strength that the others lacked. Once all of that was done the Shredder with his new ward boarded a plane to head for New York. In time this boy would be yet another one of his lieutenants's, just as Karai would be somde day. Once they were in New York, the pair headed for a car and returned to the skyscraper building that served as his main headquarters. As they got out of the car he saw the current leader/ of the Purple Dragons the gang that the Shredder had taken under his wing in his effort to control the street level crime.

"Rocksteady," he greeted the large man that was standing there.

"Boss," the large man said in greeting bowing awkwardly before him. Rocksteady was the Leader of the Purple Dragons he was dressed in beaten military clothing and wore a giant horn around his neck. No one on the street even remembered the large man's name and didn't even bother trying to call him something else.

"Where is my daughter?" Shredder questioned the gang member.

"Hun should be with her, it's his turn to be guarding her. The man said. "If she's on schedule though she should be in the dojo working on her conditioning right now."

"Excellent, inform them that I would like her to report to me as soon as her training is done."

"Right away boss." The man reached into his belt and pulled a communicator from his belt and began speaking into it. "Need anything else boss?"

"Yes a status report." Shredder commanded. "How goes our takeover of crime within the city?"

The street thug followed several steps behind the Shredder as he gave his report. While the Foot had a small numbers only the Purple Dragons were making up for the number problem and were quickly spreading with the help of the Shredder and the Foot to take over much of the crime. So far they had command of most of the fighting and smuggling rings that moved through the city and were working on trying to take control of other parts of crime as well. Still even the Purple Dragons could only do so much. It would take some ten years before they had near complete control of the criminal element of the city that the Shredder wanted.

Once they reached the office, Rocksteady took up his position as a guard and waited. He saw a young Asian girl garbed in a black ninja uniform, a belt with the Foot Clan symbol on its buckle, on her back she wore a sword and her dark hair was held back by a red bandanna. She was being followed by the older teenaged figure of a rising star within the ranks of the Purple Dragons. The large blonde Warlord nodded to his leader as he followed after the girl.

"Ah Karai, you have finished your training for today?" Oruku Saki questioned the girl.

"Yes father," the girl said as she respectively kneeled before him.

"Good, that is what I like to hear my daughter. I have interesting news for you today Karai." Saki said as he stared at the girl before him.

"What is it father?" The girl questioned.

"I have decided that you would do well with a sibling, a brother if you will. Which is why I have brought this one with me." Oruku Saki nodded to the doors and they all saw Harry dressed in black sweats enter the room. "I want you to say hello to Oruku Arashi." He said as he presented the boy to the group. "He will have an official introduction to the Foot Clan when he is older."

The two green eyed children looked each other over curiously. Karai looked her new brother over curiously cataloging everything that she could about him. The boy was about five years of age which made him half her age add in his dark hair in contrast to her own black hair and it almost could be said that they had one similar parent. His features were obviously those of a gaijin though, while hers were Asian. It was an interesting combination that made her wonder.

"Great another brat to watch after," the large blonde gang member muttered in annoyance.

"Be quiet Hun," Rocksteady ordered, slapping the muscular blonde upside the head. Hun glared at his leader before nodding in acceptance at the order.

"Familiarize your brother with the tower Karai," Oruku Saki commanded to the girl whom nodded her head in understanding. "He will observe your lessons for now until the doctors tell me that he is ready to begin his training."

"As you command father," the girl returned, as she quickly rose to her feet and gestured to the young boy to follow after her. "Come brother, we have much to do and you have much to learn." The girl said. The boy nodded and tailed after the girl as she led him out of the room.

"Another kid boss?" Rocksteady questioned in surprise once he was sure that the pair were gone.

"Yes, they have something that impresses me." Shredder returned to him. He didn't tell them that he had plans for the pair that went beyond the usual. He was close oh so close to being free from this miserable planet he could practically taste the freedom. For far too long had he been condemned to this pathetic backwards planet. Once he was free of this place he would need to leave those he felt he could trust to protect his assets on this planet while he rebuilt his empire amongst the stars.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to think everything he had planned had gone down the drain. Plans that he had been preparing for nearly 100 years were unraveling before his eyes because of a fat and stupid muggle who couldn't follow his very simple orders. In his youth he had quickly risen as a planner and had begun to plot the way things were to go. The whole business with Gellert when he was younger had been regrettable, but he had come to realize that it was required to push him forward to leading the wizarding world into an age of enlightenment. Since then he had slowly but surely taken control of various governments and people twisting them into seeing things his way. He had become so powerful both magically and politically everything had been going as planned.

Then Thomas Riddle had come to Hogwarts and destroyed nearly fifty years worth of work. His utopian society had been nearly destroyed and had given rise to many people he had nearly managed to drum the violent tendencies out of. They had risen up and had started baying for blood when their friends family and way of life had been threatened. People like Alastor and Bellatrix had been nightmares for his world order. Fortunately he had managed to get Alastor on his side to help unfortunately Tom had managed to get Bellatrix giving them each their own attack dog. For over ten years Tom had torn through Britain in an attempt to take over by force what he had done through guile.

All of his plans had returned to their originals though when the Prophecy had been spoken and Harry had managed to defeat Tom. He made plans to hide the boy away so that he would be ready for when he needed the boy to do his duty. The boy had a schedule he was supposed to keep to, but because of Vernon Dursley that schedule had been destroyed. His blood wards which charged through the boy's magic had begun weakening and he learned that the boy had disappeared before he could hope to find him. the boy had disappeared under the control of some sort of foreigner from Asia and he had sent his people and the Ministry representatives to find the boy. Nothing had been found so far and today things had gotten worse as he had been forced to watch as various charms that observed his health reported a sudden increase in all of the boy's abilities. Someone was making the boy stronger and he needed to find them quickly before he lost complete potential control over the boy and his life. Only under his guidance could the boy become what he needed to be. With unknown influences around the boy there was no telling what might happen to him.

* * *

It was two months later when the pair of children were practicing together. The first month Arashi had been forced to go through numerous physicals and tests that had placed the boy back in prime physical condition. Karai had been given the added duty of training her brother up in the skills of a ninja. Oruku Saki was tough on both of his children as he trained them in the arts of the ninja. He gave them the best so he expected for the pair to be the best. He was having them trained in the arts of the shinobi, criminal organization, multiple languages, and basic education as well. The pair would prove to be most useful for him when they became of age. Thanks to the science at the disposal of the Foot Clan, he had several months of healing done in one on the boy so he didn't have to wait around for the boy to regain his health.

Shredder watched with pride and pleasure as the two children went back and forth at each other. The boy was still a beginner but was showing promise and Karai was showing great control with the way that she was holding her attacks back. Yes he would have to see if she was ready to proceed with the next level of her training.

He watched carefully as Arashi then did something completely unexpected. Karai was about to nail him with a kick when he disappeared with a loud crack only to reappear above her with a loud pop. The two children both gave cries of surprise as they both fell to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

The two shocked children scrambled back up doing their best to recover from the suprise and began assessing themselves for damage while watching each other carefully. "Brother are you alright?" Karai questioned coolly once she was sure that he had not planned for the attack.

"Indeed I am sister," Arashi returned to her.

"Very well then," the girl said as she performed a spin kick at him.

"Hold," Shredder commanded as he rose from his seat and walked toward the boy. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he observed his 'son' with a new fascination.

The two children dropped to the ground on their knee's as the Shredder approached them. "Father?" Arashi questioned hesitantly.

"I believe I know what happened my son, however to be sure I will need to send for some of the Foot Mystics." Shredder returned to the boy.

"The Mystic Ninja?" Karai asked with a sneer. The elemental creatures were not ones that the girl trusted no matter what it was that they could do or how well bound to the talisman they seemed to be.

"No, not them daughter. I do not trust them to tell me everything that I need when it comes to my children." Shredder returned to the girl with an agreeing nod. "I will send for Foot Mystic's and Sage's from Japan. I would hear everything that they can tell me about his potential before we try to continue his training. For now you shall not spar with each other until I can determine the threat that these skills may have."

"As you command father," the pair said with a bow.

* * *

Shredder nodded to the Sage as he entered into his office. Shredder had encountered the wizard civilization many years ago and had helped to put their society together in ancient times. Some of the first ninja had actually been of the wizards, and had used their special talents to serve him for many generations. Their magic had worked well alongside of the skills of a ninja. "Welcome Old One, it has been some time since last we saw each other."

"Master Shredder," the man returned with a bow. "The giajin lands appear to be treating you well." The old Sage observed as he examined his lord and his office.

"Yes, I have need of your help as a teacher I have a new apprentice who is in need of training. It appears that he has the ability of the Sage's. Observe," he said nodding toward a screen and the pair watched as the boy seemed to disappear and reappear in the middle of a fight.

"Apparation," the Sage said with interest as he watched the scene replay in slow motion. "Yes there is much that I believe that I can teach this boy many skills indeed there are few who can perform that maneuver until they are nearly 20 that one so young managed it without any ill affects speaks of his potential power. Who is he?"

"He is Arashi, and he is my son." Shredder returned.

The Sage nodded in understanding it would not be the first time that the Shredder had adopted some children to rule over parts of his criminal empire while he was busy in other parts of the world. The pair would be conditioned to believe that the Shredder's word was law by the end and would gladly throw their lives away to ensure that he was happy. One did not serve the Shredder for over a hundred years without learning a few of his tricks. "The training shall be done, I presume that you wish for the training to be here for the time being?"

"Indeed," Shredder returned before turning back to face his work. Running a criminal empire along with a legitimate business took up a lot of his time. He was fortunate that he did not need as much rest as his human underlings did.

* * *

Shredder looked down at his two children, over the years they had grown well in strong and powerful ninja. "Karai, Arashi." He said coolly, as he looked the pair over.

"Father," the two kneeling children returned.

"I have come to a decision my children. Karai, I want you to head to Japan and begin taking over our control of the Foot, trying to control the various parts of the Empire like this is too much. You shall be my representative within Japan. See that you do not disappoint me." He ordered to the girl.

"Thank you father," the girl said solemnly, eve as her eyes danced with fire at the chance to prove herself in this new field.

"As for you Arashi I have a mission for you, you are to go with your sister to Japan and study under the Master Sage's and train your skills in this magic that you have. I have seen to it that an agent of the Foot is already within the school and he shall see to it that you keep up with your training. During the breaks you will then report either to your sister or myself for assessment."

"And Europe father? I thought the plan was for me to take over the Foot presence in the United Kingdom."

"When you are older and have finished your mystical training then shall you take your place as the leader of the Foot in that place." Shredder returned to him. "Master Khan can handle the place for now though."

"As you command father," Arashi said bowing his head.

"Good and as parting gifts I give you these. Karai I give you this Katana forged by one of the few remaining true masters of weapons." Oruku Saki said as he passed a simple yet deadly looking sword to his daughter. "For you Arashi you shall take these blades he said as he held up some matching swords. I give you the elemental blade of the wind forged by the goblins and empowered by the ninja mystic of air it shall serve you well in combat the other blade was designed to cut through magic such as wards and allow you to continue on through battling magically empowered obstacles."

Arashi nodded as he accepted the weapons from his father. Each of the children bowed to the father and master in thanks before rising to leave.

* * *

Karai bowed to the turtles. "I am Karai, daughter to the Shredder and this is my brother Arashi. We rule the Japanese sect of the Foot Clan and are here to bring the forces of New York back under our heel."

Arashi shook his head as he watched his sister, despite it all he could tell that his sister was enjoying fighting with the Turtle known as Leonardo. He hoped that this was not her idea of flirting. The 14 year old ninja was not interested in his sister making eyes at the one that had defeated their father. Even if Karai's plan of an alliance with the turtles worked he doubted that anyone would be good enough for his sister. Still it was better the blue one than the buffoon in a hockey mask or the orange one. He was interrupted from his musings as a bird landed on his shoulder. Taking the note it offered he read it and barely bit back a curse. It seemed someone had somehow placed him into an European contest known as the tri-wizard tournament. His teacher was trying to find out how a student of his had been registered when he wasn't even in the country at the time. It seemed someone had entered him into a magically binding agreement though. As soon as the problems here were dealt with he would head for the Scottish school and find out what was going on. First they had to see to it that the Foot clan was returned to their former strength and that their father was healed of the injuries he had sustained while battling the Utrom and the turtles. As soon as everything settled down here he would deal with the fools in the wizard world.

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he observed the figure that had entered the great hall. He was dressed in form fitting gray and black armor a pair of swords hung on his back and he was surrounded by similarly dressed figures. None of these people looked like the type that he would want his students dealing with. This was not the Harry Potter that he had been hoping to find. He had hoped for a lost and distraught harry Potter or at the very least one that would be eager to please them all. This boy that strode through the hallways of his school was not the hero that he was hoping for. The collection of weapons that he wore also made it clear that he was a dangerous figure that he would not want to have angered needlessly until he was sure of the skill level that the boy had. Perhaps he would be lucky and the weapons were merely ornamental and he was being worried for nothing. If that was the case he would have Severus show the boy the folly of carrying such things with him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the boy said with a frown as he finally approached the table. "I hope that you have an explanation as to why this problem has happened. I was in the midst of some important Clan business when your missive arrived about your foolhardy competition and how I was somehow entered into it."

"Ah Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to finally see you within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said jovially as he rose to greet the new comers.

"The name Harry Potter means very little to me Warlock Dumbledore, it is a name that I have long since discarded for another. I am Oruku Arashi, Son of Oruku Saki, heir to the leadership of the Foot Ninja Clan after my sister, protégé Sage student to Kage Asuma, student of the Daimyo School of Sage's."

"You will have to forgive me then Arashi, I was uninformed of these things." Dumbledore said doing his best to keep up the grandfather façade from earlier.

"They were none of your business." Arashi returned to the old wizard. Several people visibly became agitated at the dismissal of the headmaster. "You have not answered my question though why was my name placed within this mystical artifact of yours? Considering that I was not even in the country at the time I find it somewhat difficult to believe that I somehow managed to slip into your castle to place my name in your artifact."

"Perhaps someone thought it would force you to reveal yourself or at the very least placed it in there as a simple prank." Dumbledore said uncaringly, "I am sure that the matter will sort itself out."

"I see," Harry said with a frown before nodding to one of the non ninja in the group that strode toward the table.

"Director Crouch he said as he laid a piece of paper down before the Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This is an official order from the ICW for you to turn the Goblet of Fire over to the ICW the moment that this contest of yours is over. This is a bill for travel expenses for transporting students and arrange for housing."

"If housing is a problem I am sure that we could find a bed for the boy and his headmaster in the school." Dumbledore offered helpfully.

"That will not be required headmaster we have already begun having our Shogun Quarters to be set up." The ambassador returned curtly before turning back towards the director." Along with that you will find an invitation for a fact finding mission to determine the amount of blame that you, and you're Ministry may or may not have for this incident, or whether you were simply ignorant of what you were doing."

Crouch frowned as he accepted the parchment and began reading it over. He then rose from his seat. "I believe that I should discuss this with Minister Fudge."

* * *

Arashi nodded as he looked over the list of students currently enrolled at the school. The records showed names and scores of the various students. Information like this did not come cheap and Harry wondered how much it had cost the Clan to acquire the information. Slytherian House had several of the more interesting names. Malfoy, they were the economic and political powerhouse here, Greengrass, and Davis were politically powerful while Zambini, and Parkinson, economically powerful. In Hufflepuff there was Susan Bones the niece of the head of the DMLE if he could get the girl on his side then there was Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts Champion he had a father involved in the regulation of Magical Creatures another potential asset. Ravenclaw had an interessting assortment of students the Chang's, Patil' and Li's each had a daughter here. These were no ordinary witches though Cho Chang's family had connections with the magical side of the Chinese Triad while Su Li was connected to the Muggle side of the Triad. The Patil family were connected to various Indian Ambassadors and shipping companies. Finally there was Gryffindor the most valuable treasures within the house of the Ronnin's was the Weasley Twins for their skills at magical craftsmanship father would love to have the boys working for him, Hermione Granger an excellent advisor and organizer who had a near encyclopedic knowledge of spells, and the Chasers a trio of girls who would make a good air force. They would be even better if he could lure some person by the name of Oliver Wood away the boy was supposed to be a tactical genius. Neville Longbottom also showed potential the fact that he was from a family well known to battle dark magic users also made them of interest. If he could find someway to make alliances with each of these people he would be off to a good start. And if they decided that they were not interested in alliances there were other methods of convincing them to join him.

* * *

Arashi sneered as he looked at the downed Malfoy heir. "You disgust me fool. This girl has so much potential to be useful yet you would ignore her because she doesn't fit with your worldview. You deny yourself power by doing that sort of thing." Arashi then adjusted the white and gold colored ceremonial robes that his father had sent him. He would have to question the old man later why he thought he should wear those green one when he preferred his own clothing. He was nnot raised or trained an English wizard he was not going to pretend to be one just so that the old man would look good in front of the press.

* * *

Arashi glared at the turtles that were on the other side of the ship he would love nothing more than to kill the turtles for what they had done to his father, however Karai had claimed the right. He also worried about his sister more than he would like to admit, his sister was going crazy it seemed a madness that took more and more of her sanity every day. Ever since she had taken their father's mantle she had been consumed with an ever increasing bloodlust that was making her less and less of the noble warrior that she had once been. She had practically thrown away all concepts of honor in her quest to rule as father would have liked and to destroy the turtles. He would worry about her later right now he had to deal with this Ninja Tribunal and whatever it was that they wanted he would serve them but he would also remember that he was sworn to serve the Foot and their ideals and goals.

* * *

"Father, the wizards seek to bind me to their world by enforcing several marriage contracts from long ago." Arashi informed the man. "It seems that I am heir to several of their pureblood families and they wish me to produce families and heirs."

Shredder nodded at this bit of information. "Then it shall be done Arashi, you shall become engaged are there any requirements for the girls?"

"None that I know of father."

"Very well then, start with the Granger and Greengrass girls, both of them have potential. If you need more then take either Chang or Patil. I want you to see if you can't recruit the Chaser girls as you have been calling them, wizard air force could prove useful."

"It shall be done as you command." Arashi said.

* * *

Notes and ideas

Uses ninja magic and tools to fight (Not Naruto style except for tree and water walking) Disappearing smoke screen minor illusions, pressure points, weapons that have minor elemental abilities. While this is going on Karai has just headed to NY after their father's recent defeat at the hands of the turtles. Good sibling rivalry between the pair.

HP makes political allies with the neutral Bones, Boot, Longbottom, Greengrass, and Davies families. Takes HG under his protection. Karai approves of the match as she will prove valuable with her intellect and ability to research things. Krum wants to duel for her gets ass kicked. After tournament he reports to NY where his father is to discuss the rise of Voldemort. DD tries to interfere and have him forgive the Dursley's and give up the fierce life of a ninja. And return to the home of his blood. Has rivalry friendship with Raph and or Casey.

Wears armor like Karai and carries a sword at all times much to the displeasure of the Ministry and Dumbledore.

Sword forged by Goblins so it can deflect magic and affect wind.

arashi=Storm

Whitetigerwolf Shredder Challenge:


	16. Hermione the Book Mage Mild Multi-Cross

Hermione the Book Mage:

- Hermione can enter any work of fiction and is able to gain skills and abilities she is able to use in real life.

- Hermione takes Harry with her so that he can train for the tournament

- Time flows differently in the book world than the real world

- Takes place after Harry is chosen as the fourth champion

Crossovers are encouraged due to the nature of the story

- Characters from the books can not enter real life

- Has to be book that Hermione is familiar with

Use books on King Arthur/Robin Hood/LOTR/the prince/Art of War/animorphs/circle of magic/Zorro/ Textbooks can be entered and have the writer act as the instructor

First editions or autographed copies contain more personality of the writer and there characters.

This was sent to me as a request about a year ago by Black-Tortoise-of-the-North and so I thought I'd see what would happen if I pieced some of it together. The challenge as far as I know is open to anyone. I know that The-White-Tiger-of-the-West has also played around with it some.

* * *

Harry Potter groaned as he put down the book that he had been reading. There was still nothing on how to fight off a dragon. He was Harry Potter, the unlucky bonus contender in the Tri-Wizard tournament. He was somehow supposed to compete on the same level as three of the best students from three of the best schools in the nation all of whom had three years more experience in magic than him. In short, he was outmatched in every way that might matter. He was going to need a miracle just to survive this mess that he had somehow found himself in.

Everything that he had searched for had been as useless as a hover charm when it came to fighting a dragon. Dragons had magically resistant skin that made fighting them directly nearly impossible as spells would merely bounce off of them unless several people got together and all fired their wands then there was nearly nothing that would work against a dragon. The creatures had razor sharp claws and teeth that reminded Harry of the swords and spears that he had seen on display at Gringotts, and there was the fact that they could blow fire at anything that pissed them off. Something that according to some of the books was the equivalent heat to a muggle rocket engine.

Sirius had mentioned a spell that might work, but Ron had interrupted him before he had been able to figure out just what it was that the wizard had been going to suggest and since there was no way to figure out a way to get in contact with the older wizard he had to come up with something else entirely.

To make a bad situation worse, pretty much all of Gryffindor seemed to think that he was a cheater. A number of them were publicly behind him sure, but he knew that just as many of them would probably be silently cheering for him to get barbequed by the dragons as well.

Of Gryffindor, he figured he could count on the Creevey brothers, (but only because they were fanboys) the Quidditch team, (Katie and Angelina were disappointed that Alicia didn't get the spot but were still being supportive teammates, the Weasley twins, (the two had been disappointed in Harry once they realized that Harry hadn't tricked the goblet into picking him,) Neville, and of course Hermione.

All in all, it was hardly the kind of support that the so called Gryffindor Champion really wanted to consider. Cedric Diggory on the other hand had all the help and support of the entire school behind him, and thanks to his dad a good part of the Ministry as well. He had seen the Ministry people that had tried slipping in and out of the castle undetected. Too bad for them they were still showing up on the Marauders Map

"Harry?" Hermione called out to her friend, breaking him out of his internal musings.

Harry nodded to the girl with a grin. "What's up?" He questioned his best friend.

"I have something I need to show you Harry, but it has to be done in private."

Harry nodded as the girl led him out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into one of the unused classrooms. Judging from the various items in here it was used more for storage than anything else these days.

"Alright Mione, we're here. Now what did you want to show me?" Harry questioned her curiously.

"Harry what was your first bit of accidental magic?" The girl asked curiously.

Harry paused at the rather odd question, but knew that his friend liked taking a somewhat circuitous route in her thinking at times. He also knew that she was likely going to go somewhere with this. She just needed some time to explain it.

"My turning a teacher's hair blue maybe." He returned uncertainly.

"I don't think so Harry." The witch said. "You've told us that the Dursley's didn't actually feed you much yet somehow you have the body of a healthy teenager. I think that your magic somehow made it so that your body got all of the vitamins, proteins and any other supplements that it needed through your magic."

"You're saying that my magic has helped to keep me alive?" Harry asked sounding somewhat dubious. "I didn't think that was possible."

"It's either that or someone has come in ate at night and force feeding you nutrient potions and other things." Hermione returned. "Your body has been supplemented by magic somehow."

"Okay, what's that got to do with what you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked curiously.

"One of my first powerful accidental magic's was something similar in raw power but very different." Hermione admitted. "While my magic wasn't constantly using the spell like yours did for so many years it only did a burst when I needed it like most accidental magic. It's actually something I can still do." She said proudly.

"And what is it that you can do Hermione?" Harry questioned curious as to what it was that the girl was capable of doing.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" She pleaded.

"I promise Hermione, now what is it that you can do?"

"What I can do, is this" Hermione said as she pulled a worn looking book out of her book bag. "I have an ability that I like to call page walking. After I've read a book at least once I can actually go into the book and take part in the adventure."

Harry looked at his friend in stunned disbelief. "So you can go into any book?" He asked.

"Yes as long as I've read it before." Hermione admitted. "I've even managed to take my mum and dad with me on some of these stories." She admitted. "It takes a lot more time and concentration to take people though."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. "I mean it's amazing and all, but why don't you tell other people about it?"

"Because no one else has ever heard of it before , and I don't want to have to worry about people considering what they did to you when they learned that you had extra magical gifts.." Hermione explained. "I've researched everywhere and there's nothing anywhere that says anything about a skill or spell that can do the same thing. Memory Balls can replay a memory, but they can't do anything like this. Also I want you to come with me for this one." She said as she offered him a book.

Harry looked at the book and looked at his friend curiously. "King Arthur?" He said in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione said. The two sat down on the ground cuddled together for a moment as they got comfortable. "This might be a bit disorienting at first." She warned him.

Harry nodded his head in understanding as Hermione opened the book. He saw a bright light coming from the pages of the book and he shielded his eyes as the room seemed to explode in color.

Harry groaned as he found himself outside in what appeared to be a medieval village. "Where are we?" He groaned he looked down and noticed that his Hogwart's uniform had changed into breeches and a shirt and that Hermione was wearing a more feminine version of the same outfit.

"In a village a long time ago that doesn't even have a name." Hermione said as she nodded towards where a boy was talking to several men on horseback. "He's who were here to learn from." She told her friend.

"Who is he?" Harry asked as he looked at the group.

"The king is not the important one Harry, it's the boy who's important." Hermione said in bemusement.

Harry nodded as he focused on the boy. "And he is?" He prodded.

"That's Merlin Harry, this is the first time he showed his powers when he told a king of the two dragons that lived beneath the land that a castle the king was building." Hermione explained to him. Harry nodded his head in acceptance and watched and listened as the boy explained about the dragons and what it was that they meant. The king then unearthed the dragons and watched them fight accepting the signs as the boy had seen them. Time seemed to move faster as the castle went up and then he saw the same king now much older than before along with an older merlin place a sword in the stone.

Then adventure really began as things began happening. Harry and Hermione grew up alongside of young Arthur and the three of them trained in various arts. The boys were made pages and then squires in their foster home while their adoptive father and older brother oversaw their training. As they grew older Harry watched his friend pull the sword from the stone much to the delight of Merlin, become king, retrieve Excalibur from the lady of the lake, and become a conqueror and ruler of the world.

It was here that their paths changed while the two visitors continued with training and becoming knights they also trained under Merlin and learned his style of magic. The mage used a more ritualistic style of magic than Harry at least was familiar with. They also traveled and trained with some of the greatest knights around like Sir Galahad, Sir Lancelot du Lac, Sir Gawain, Sir Percivale, Sir Lionell, Sir Bors de Ganis, Sir Kay, Sir Tristram de Lyones, Sir Gareth. It was all so amazing. The pair fought in tourneys battle Morgan Le Fey alongside of their mentor and went on knightly missions and fought in the various wars alongside of Arthur and the others.

Then the time came for Lancelot's betrayal, and the two once more fought alongside of their king. In the end they watched as the Lady of the Lake once more took her sword back and Arthur was taken to Avalon.

"It's our turn now Harry." Hermione said as she sadly gripped her friend by the arm. "It's time for us to go back."

Harry nodded stiffly as Hermione closed her eyes and suddenly they were back in the unsued classroom.

"That was amazing." Harry said in shock as he looked himself over for any changes that had happened while he had been within the pages with Arthur and Merlin.

"Yeah it was." Hermione said a little breathlessly. "The thing is though we also keep some of the changes." She said with a grin.

Harry nodded as he looked at himself. He looked about half as fit as he had been as a squire but considering that was about twice what he looked like before that was impressive.

"How often can you do that?" Harry asked as he noticed that his friend was looking somewhat drowsy from her recent magic use.

"Depends on the book." Hermione said. "Also for however long it would take me to read the book is how long we were gone."

"Might have wanted to start us on something easier then." Harry said with a frown.

"It's a Saturday," Hermione said, "and I'm ahead in my schoolwork."

Harry looked at her worriedly but shrugged his shoulders. "So I have all of the knight and mage training from the days of Arthur now?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione said with a grin, "just wait until you see what other things I have planned for you. When the time comes you're going to be one of the most well trained wizards around. This tournament is going to mean nothing to you."

Hermione set a schedule for Harry and soon the boy was training within the words of the Art of War and the Prince learning everything he could about tactics and fighting while Hermione would occasionally throw in random books to teach Harry other skills as well.

* * *

"A dragon." Harry said worriedly, "how the hell am I going to fight a dragon?"

"With a little help from Tolkien." Hermione said with a grin. "The Hobbit should give you some ideas on how to fight dragons." Harry nodded as the two planned on their next meeting with books.

The pair of teens returned to the room and found their seats Hermione then opened the book by Tolkien and with a flash the two reappeared in a country side. A short man with furred feet and a pipe wished them good morning and the story began.

"So I have to learn how to find a weak spot in a dragons scales." Harry said as the book finished and they returned to the real world. "How am I going to do that?"

"We do that tomorrow." Hermione said. "We'll train you to be one of the best archers ever."

The next day the pair returned to the room and situated themselves for the newest book. Just as the flash began happening though the others barged into the room and the duo were surprised as they suddenly found all of them transported.

"Where are we?" Katie demanded as she looked around trying to figure out where they had disappeared too.

"16th century Sherwood Forest." Hermione returned. "We're in the days of Robin Hood."

"What, but how?" Angelina demanded.

Sighing Hermione began explaining her gift the others were shocked as they heard of this.

"Lets get this straight." Fred said. "The two of you."

"Have been going on all sorts of secret adventures without us?" George finished looking hurt at the thought.

"Well you're here now." Hermione said shortly. "Just remember that Harry is here to learn how to fight not cause problems. Oh yeah, since there's no magic here your magic won't work." She added in, as she walked away. The twins stared at her mournfully before they all followed after. They soon spied a group of men in Lincoln Green clothing eating under a tree mocking a young man with a powerful bow on his shoulders.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Harry said as he listened to his friend. "You've been doing so well in classes because you've had the writers of the spellbooks teaching you on the sly all these years?" The group glanced down at the group of books in front of a blushing Hermione. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-4) by Miranda Goshawk, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. "If you'd only ever told me that you had someone else teaching you potions that could teach me I would have been happy." Harry said.

"Well come on then, let's see what Arsenius Jigger can teach you that Snape can't." Hermione said with a grin. The book flashed and they were in a potions lab with a large man setting up a table.

"Ah good you're here we can now start." Jigger noted to the group as he began his lecture to the utter joy of the Gryffindors as they followed the instructions as he gave them out to the Gryffindors.

"This is so much better than Snape." One of the Chasers declared to the other members of their study group. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement to this.

"You should see what you can learn from a first edition, autographed or the notes of someone." Hermione said with a smile. "They gain an essence of the writer and add personality to the people in the book."

"Man, makes one wonder what's in Hogwarts a History for you to keep going in there." One of the twins said with a chuckle.

"Well I do get to learn from the Founders." Hermione admitted with a blush. The group that had been joking around froze as they heard her admission.

"You've been getting training from the founders and never told anyone?" Katie asked in shock as she stared at the girl in amazement.

* * *

Harry sighed as he waved his wand through a complex spell that he had learned from Merlin. His wand changed in his hand to form into a large yeoman's bow. He pulled the string back and an arrow made of spell energy formed in his hand. As the dragon rose up Harry's eyes searched the scales and found what looked like the weak points in the scales. When it reared up again Harry released his arrow pulled back and fired another and another in quick succession. The arrows struck the dragon in the joints while not enough to stop it the mystical arrows should slow the nesting mother down. Moving forward he dodged around the dragon that was busy trying to pull the arrows out of her hide.

The Gryffindor Rebels were all cheering while others could only watch in shock and disbelief as Harry had disabled the dragon and was now claiming the golden egg all while using skills that the boy had never shown before and using a spell that very few people even knew about and even fewer even bothered to use.

* * *

".Alright so what book do we try next?" Hermione asked as she looked at the pile of books that the group had gathered.

"How about mine?" Neville said, as he offered one of his plant books.

"Magical Plants of the Meditarian?" Hermione said with a shrug before getting an agreeing nod as she flashed them into the pages of the newest book.

* * *

Harry grinned as he felt his belt that contained all sorts of various water plants. There was the gillyweed, some tentacle seaweed, light coral, the twins had also offered him some instant darkness powder, and portable swamps that would likely confuse anyone and everyone around him. While they wouldn't guarantee his win, he was confident in his chances of survival now though.


End file.
